Un nuevo Comienzo
by solaris3000
Summary: CAPITULO 12! Dejamos un momento a Aome y su nuevo amor y nos enfocamos en la tambien problematica relacion de Sango y el pervertido monje de la serie. ¿Podra Sango de nuevo aceptar a ese monje bueno para nada?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I.- El Adios

Hola a todos: Siempre he considerado que tanto Inuyasha como el monje Miroku nunca han valorado ni tomado en serio el amor que Aome y Sango les han profesado respectivamente. El Hanyu solo esta obsesionado en juntar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon para poder convertirse en un Youkai perfecto, mientras que el pervertido monje solo busca manosear el trasero de la cazadora de demonios y de coquetear con las mujeres de las diferentes aldeas. Ellas, sumisas y pacientes esperaron hasta el ultimo momento con la esperanza de ser correspondidas sin embargo esto no sucedio y como todos sabemos: La paciencia tiene un limite.

Notas importantes a tomar en cuenta para esta historia

1.-Nuestra protagonista principal, Aome ( Como todos uds. Saben Su nombre real es Kagome pero en America latina se le dio el nombre de Aome) Bueno, ella tiene 15 años de Edad con unos cuantos meses y esta en la recta final de su 3er año de estudio de la secundaria y ademas, no sabe nadar ( Bueno ¿Y eso que? Se preguntaron mis estimados lectores, paciencia por favor)

2.-Naraku ha sido derrotado y la perla de Shikon se ha formado nuevamente (Para alegria del Hanyou)

3.-Kikyo e Inuyasha deciden formalizar solamente su amistad ( Fans de Inuyasha y Kikyo, lo siento)

4.-Despues de la derrota de Naraku Kikyo y Rin se hicieron muy buenas amigas al grado que la linda niña se encariño tanto con la sacerdotisa que la llego a considerar como a su segunda madre ( Pero eso si, el todo poderoso y temido Seshumaru le pedia a Jacken su fiel esclavo, lo mantuviera en todo momento informado de la relacion entre su protegida y el "Cadaver ambulante" como el llamaba con desprecio a Kikyo)

4.-El hermano menor de Aome, Sota nunca existio, ella es hija unica.

Bueno sin mas que decir comenzamos con la historia:

Nos ubicamos 500 años en el pasado en la era de Inuyasha y su pandilla ahi, en una aldea se escucha una fuerte discusion:

-!AQUI ESTA TU MALDITA PERLA Y HAZ CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERAS!-Le grito una hermosa jovencita que vestia un uniforme escolar de marinerito color verde a un perro demonio de larga cabellera blanca, el cual era golpeado en su frente por la susodicha perla.

-!Ay torpe eso me dolio!-Vocifero muy furioso el demonio-perro conocido como inuyasha

-Bueno...Ya tienes tu amadisima perla y entonces...Supongo que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui ¿ O me equivoco?-Dijo muy furiosa la reencarnacion de Kykyo

-!Hey espera! Tranquilizate no tienes por que ponerte asi...Tu mejor que nadie sabe que Era tu obligacion ayudarme a recuperar todos los fragmentos de la perla ya que Fue tu culpa el que la perla se haya hecho pedazos ¿Recuerdas?-Le dijo al momento que le daba un amoroso beso a la perla de Shikon y poniendo aun mas furiosa a la Miko la cual penso con el corazon hecho pedazos:

_-Mas claro no puede estar, el ama mas a esa perla que a mi...!Bien, pues que se quede con su maldita perla!_-Y entonces le dijo:

-Si Inuyasha tienes toda la razon del mundo y finalmente te ofresco una disculpa por todos los problemas que te ocasione por mi estupidez-Ella entonces dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo- Y ahora si me disculpas me regreso a mi epoca a recuperar la forma de vida que tenia antes de conocernos.-Y sin mas, la linda niña dio media vuelta y se encamino rumbo al pozo que la llevaba hasta su epoca. El hanyou solo la siguio con la mirada y penso:

_-Bueno, ya se le pasara el coraje y volvera...Siempre lo hace._

Y asi, sin saberlo, Inuyasha vio por ultima vez en su vida a Aome Higurashi. Rato despues la adolorida muchacha llego al pozo y le dio una ultima mirada alrededor y penso:

_-Adios a todos...Los voy a extrañar muchisimo...Y a ti Inuyasha espero que esa perla te de la felicidad que tu me negaste ofrecerte, conviertete en el poderoso demonio que quieres ser y vive tu vida, por que eso, es precisamente lo que voy a hacer a partir de hoy._

Y asi dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima de sus hermosos ojos verdes Aomo Higurashi dio un brinco al pozo para nunca mas volver a esa epoca.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Dentro del alamcen, donde se encontraba el pozo que llevaba a Aome al pasado la niña pensaba mientras su abuelo hacia unos canticos y conjuros.

_-Esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de brincar al pozo ahora todo a terminado, al llegar a casa llegue totalmente destrozada moral y sentimentalmente afortunadamente encontre el consuelo y cariño que necesitaba en mi madre y en mi abuelo y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo para cerrar en definitiva el pozo que me traslada a la epoca de...El. Es mas despues de que me fui a dormir pude escuchar como mi mama discutia con mi abuelo y maldecia una y otra vez a Inuyasha por la forma tan cruel e injusta en que fue conmigo, ella finalmente llego a la misma conclusion que por fin comprendi...Inuyasha solo me utilizo como una herramienta para recuperar la perla de Shikon...Nada mas, el jamas llego a sentir nada especial por mi, mucho menos amor, algo que yo le ofreci desde el dia en que nos conocimos_

Aome dio un enorme suspiro y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su abuelo.

-Listo Aome, con estos sellos y el conjuro que acabo de hacer el pozo ha quedado completamete sellado, ese perro mal agradecido nunca podra volver a molestarte.

-Gracias abuelito, no sabes como te lo agradesco-Dijo muy aliviada Aome, entonces ella sintio como unas suaves manos se ponian en sus hombros y una voz le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita, quiero que des carpetazo final al asunto de tu ya sabes quien, y quiero que comienzes a rehacer tu vida ¿Entendido?

Aome dio la vuelta para ver el angelical rostro de su madre y le dijo:

-Si mama, lo que tu digas a partir de ahora comienza una nueva vida para Aome Higurashi !Te lo prometo!-Le dijo con mucho entusiasmo al momento que le hacia la "V" de la victoria con su mano derecha.

Eso lleno de alegria a la Sra. Higurashi como a su abuelo y muy felices abrazaron a su hija y nieta respectivamente, finalmente la Sra. Higurashi le dijo a su hija:

-Querida Hija vuelve a tu rutina escolar de antes, convive con tus amigos y amigas y ya veras como de ahi surgira un apuesto joven que valorara tu forma de ser tan noble y cariñosa y del cual estoy segura surgira un nuevo amor y que no tendra nda que ver como con el idiota ese, con el cual conviviste una buena parte de tu vida.

Un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de Aome pero muy segura de si le dijo:

-Si mama y con respecto a lo de un nuevo amor bueno...Que el tiempo lo decida ¿Si?

-Claro mi amor lo que tu digas.

_-Y es que...Honestamente aun no estoy preparada para desear tener un nuevo amor, primero necesito olvidarme por completo de ese maldito de Inuyasha_-Penso Aome.

-Que lejos estaba Aome de pensar en lo equivocada que estaba.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA SECUNDARIA DE AOME-

Era la hora del receso y Aome platica con sus tres amigas de siempre Sayuri, Rika y Nozomi ( No estoy seguro de los nombres reales asi que estos los invente, mil disculpas)

-¿En serio? Rompiste por fin con tu novio el muchahco rebel de y enojon?-Dijo muy incredula Rika

-Si amigas como les dije el ya es otra historia.

-Bueno amiga pues te tengo una mala noticia-Dijo Sayuri

-¿Si? ¿Y cual es?-Dijo intrigada Aome.

-Pues si pensabas que Joyo podria ser una nueva opcion en tu vida...Olvidalo, el ya es novio de Akane Kawasaki una muchacha de segundo año.

Aome solo sonrio y le dijo.- !Oh! No lo sabia pero honestamente me alegro por Joyo, el para mi siempre a sido un buen amigo y nada mas ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan de novios?

-Un buen tiempo, pero como tu no te parabas en la escuela por tus continuas enfermedades, no nos extraña que no lu supieras-Le dijo Nozomi

Al escuchar eso Aome hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar a la persona por el cual ella faltaba mucho a la escuela y les dijo:

-Pues eso se acabo chicas a partir de ahora !Cero faltas al colegio!

-!BRAVO!!-Gritaron sus tres amigas al momento en que hacian la "V" de la victoria con sus manos levantadas.

Entonces Sayuri le dijo:

-Y ademas amiga !Olvidate de Joyo! En la escuela hay muchisimos jovenes apuestos y guapos con el cual podras suplir al tipo que dejaste.

-Errrrr...Si amiga, ya veremos despues ¿Si?-Dijo Aome sin entusiasmo alguno.

-!Ah por cierto! Supongo que tampoco sabes que el profesor Kaneda nuestro maestro de Educacion fisica tuvo un accidente automolistico en el cual se fracturo una pierna ¿Verdad?-Dijo Rika

-Mmmmm...No amiga no lo sabia-Dijo Aome algo avergonzada

-Bueno pues el rumor mas fuerte que se oye es que hoy nos van a presentar al nuevo maestro sustituto-Recalco Rika

-RATO DESPUES EN EL AULA DE CLASES-

Era la ultima clase de la jornada escolar y Aome pensaba algo molesta:

_-Mmmmm...Un novio !Si como no! Si ya tuve suficiente con haberme enamorado de un idiota...En verdad va afaltar mucho pero mucho tiempo para que piense en enamorarme de alguien_-Finalmente dio un enorme suspiro y espero a que la clase terminara, sin embargo 10 minutos antes de terminar la clase la profesora Mizuho les dijo:

-Bueno jovenes terminamos la clase con anticipacion por que el director desea hablar con uds. Un momento.

Y asi un hobre corpulento de aproximadamente 50 años entro al aula y dijo:

Alumnos buenas tardes quisera aprovechar este momento para presentarles a la persona que va a ser su profesor de educacion fisica en estos ultimos meses de su periodo escolar.-Entonces el Director se dirigio a la puerta y dijo: Profesor Haneda puede ud. Pasar- Y entonces un muy apuesto Joven de aproximadamente 24 años entro al aula de clases y provocando un enorme suspiro romantico por parte de todas las jovencitas del salon de clases ¿Y cual fue la reaccion de Aome? Bueno, al igual que sus amigas ella tambien quedo impactada por la belleza masculina del profesor pero ella no pudo emitir suspiro alguno ya que sus cuerdas vocales se le paralizaron y su mandibula inferior se abrio tanto que casi golpea el suelo.

-Buenas tardes jovenes-Dijo una hermosa y varonil voz que fue como una caricia para los oidos de Aome

-MI nombre es Takeshi Haneda y a partir de hoy sere su maestro de Educacion Fisica por lo que resta del año, espero que nos llevemos muy bien- Y sin decir mas les dio una profunda reverencia.

Muchas jovencitas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse de la emocion al saber que ese hermoso adonis seria su profesor de Educacion fisica sin embargo no pudieron evitar que muchos corazones color rojo salieran de sus cabezitas, mientras que del lado masculino todos ellos si lugar a duda quedaron impactados por el perfecto fisico que su profesor tenia y muy en fondo de su corazon muchos de ellos hubieran vendido su alma al diablo con tal de tener ese alto y hermoso fisico. ¿Y con Aome? Bueno ella seguia con su cuerpo paralizado y su mirada aun seguia fija en el hermoso profesor que la habia impactado por completo y con detalle lo analizo de pies a cabeza. El era aproximadamente de 1.80 mts, tenia el pelo negro castaño y ligeramente largo tenia unos heromosos ojos azules que parecian dos esmeraldas y sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos y diferentes al de cualquier oriental, es mas, podia decirse que era una mezacla de un Griego con un Frances, ademas de poser piernas y brazos largos y musculosos y habalndo de musculos a pesar de llevar una uniforme deportivo sus hermosos biceps se marcaban perfectamente en su playera, cualqueir jovencita solo podia encontrar una definicion para smejante Adan: El era el prototipo perfecto de la belleza masculina.

_Takeshi Haneda Takeshi Haneda Takeshi Haneda, Dios Mio su nombre es Takeshi Haneda_- Se dijo a si misma una y otra vez Aome, la cual estaba perdida completamente en un mundo de fantasias romanticas, debido al enorme impacto que le habia producido su apuesto profesor. Entonces la voz del Director la saco bruscamente de su mundo color de Rosa y dijo:

Bueno es todo por hoy pueden retirarse, este profesora Mizuho ¿Me permite un momento?-Dijo el director a la profesora

-Si profesor ud. Dira.-Dijo algo intrigada la Profesora Mizuho.

Al salir el profesor Haneda como era de esperarse todas las alumnas fueron a presentarse ante su apuesto profesor, el cual se sorprendio mucho y timidamente comenzo a responder a las presentaciones, esa ligera timidez que el mostro solo hizo que el corazon de sus alumnas se derritiera aun mas por el. Mientras Aome por su parte se contuvo de acercarse a su profesor al ver que estaba rodeado por una tumulto de alumnas, entonces se concentro en guardar sus utiles escolares cuando la profesora Mizuho le dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi?

-Si profesora Misuho?-Dijo Aome y se acerco al escritorio de su ella.

-El director desea hablar con ud. En su oficina

-!Oh!...Este...Entiendo profesora, bueno me retiro.- Dijo Aome y asi algo nerviosa se dispuso ir a la oficina del director.

Al salir del salon Aome le dio una ultima mirada a su apuesto profesor el cual continuaba rodeado por una enorme cantidad de jovencitas que le hacian una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre sus gustos y pasatiempos y el cual solo lo ponian un poco nervioso. Aome solo pudo dar un suspiro romantico pero su nervios volvieron a ella cuando recordo que tenia que ir a la oficina de su director.

-_!Ay Dios Mio! Que es lo que desea hablar conmigo?_

Al llegar a la oficina toco algo nerviosa

-Adelante, esta abierto puede pasar dijo una ronca voz.

-Bu...Buenas tardes Sr. Di...Director Me dijeron que...Deseaba verme-Dijo algo nerviosa la niña.

-Tome asiento por favor, deseo platicar algo un poco delicado con ud.-Dijo el director.

Aome se sento frente a su escritorio y el le dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi como ud. Comprendera en los dos ultimos años ud. A tenido una gran periodo de ausentismo a clase debido a las enfermedades que su abuelo me a comentado, unas muy raras por cierto.-Dijo el director.

Al escuchar eso la clasica gotita de sudor nipona ( MR) aparecio en la frente de Aome y le dijo:

-Si Sr. Director pero le aseguro que eso ya quedoen el pasado. A partir de ahora y hasta el fin de curso le prometo cero faltas-Dijo muy segura de si misma Aome. Una enorme sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del Director y le dijo:

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, pero por favor debe de comprender que en este momento lleva un enorme atrasos en sus examenes de diferentes materias y me veo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que tome clases extracurriculares para que se ponga al corriente en sus estudios, ya he hablado con sus profesores y hemos decidio que las clases las tomara en la ultima hora de su jornada escolar es decir, por lo tanto no podra tomar sus clases de Educacion Fisica en su horario normal.

-Al escuchar eso Aome sintio que un cubo de agua helada le cai en su cabeza, eso queria decir una cosa, ella no podria tomar clases con el apuesto profesor Haneda.

-Entonces...No podre tomar clases de Educacion Fisica?-Dijo con una enorme desilucion en su voz.

-Yo jamas dije eso, lo que quiero decir, es que va tener que ampliar su horario escolar, en otras palabras de las 3 a las 5 de la tarde va tomar sus clases extracurriculares y de 5 a 7 de la noche va a tener Usted sola, clases particulares de Educacion Fisica con el profesor Haneda.

Al escuchar eso Aome tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

_-Usted sola va a tener clases particulares de Educacion Fisica con el profesor Haneda.-_ Fue la frase que una y otra vez se repetia en su cerebro

-Entendio Srta. Higurashi? Y lamento haberle dicho esto pero debido a su gran ausentismo debido a sus enfermedades no me dan otra opcion que esta que le he dicho.

-No profesor lo entiendo perfectamente y le agradesco la oportunidad que me ha dado.-Dijo Aome muy seria pero por dentro estaba loca de felicadad.

-Me alegra que lo haya comprendido y ahora si no tiene otra duda puede retirarse.

Aome se levanto y le dio una revererncia a su director y salio tranquilamente (Pero muy en su interior queria brincar y gritar de felicidad)

Rato despues Aome iba por los pasilllos de su escuela muerta de felidad cuando una conocida voz la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Este..Discuple Srta. Me podria indicar cual es camino a la cafeteria, es que soy nuevo aqui y no conozco bien el lugar.

Aome volteo para darse cuenta que enfrente de ella estaba el hombre que la iba impactado hace un rato

-profesor Haneda.-Dijo con voz suave.

-Este...Si, soy el profesor Haneda y ud. es...

-!Oh! Si...Si, perdon mi nombre es Higurashi, Aome Higurashi !Es...Es un placer conocerlo!-Dijo ella algo nerviosa mientras le daba una profunda reverencia.

-¿Higurashi!Ah si ya recuerdo! Ud. Es la alumna a la que le voy a dar clases especiales ¿Verdad?

Aome sintio una enorme descarga en su corazon y le dijo:

-Si...Si profesor y de antemano le pido una disculpa por las molestias que esto le vaya a ocasionar pero...Es que...Es que...yo.-Dijo muy apenada.

-Tranquila Srta. Higurashi no tiene que decirme nada, el director me explico todo acerca de sus ausentismo debido a sus enfermedades, ud. No tuvo la culpa de nada son cosas que pasan-Le dijo dandole una sonrisa y hacciendo que el corazon de Aome se llenara de felicidad.

-!Oh muchas gracias!Y...Y nuevamente le agradesco sus atenciones!-Dijo y le dio una nueva reverencia.

-Al contrario Srta. Higurashi soy yo quien deberia darle las gracias.

-¿Eh? No entiendo ¿A que se refiere?

-Bueno...Me apena decirlo..Pero yo...Apenas acabo de comenzar a trabajar y bueno vivo solo con mi madre y ella por su edad ha estado muy delicada de salud y bueno...Pues gracias a las clases que le voy a dar a usted el director me va acompensar con un bono extra en mi salario y ese dinero lo usare para compar medicinas para ella-Dijo algo apenado.

-!Oh lo siento! No...No lo sabia-Dijo Aome algo Apenada pero la sinceridad con la que el profesor le confeso su problema hizo que Aome lo dmirara mucho mas y le dijo:

-La cafeteria esta por alla ¿Me permite acompañarlo?

-En serio? Pues gracias-Dijo algo aliviado y entonces por primera vez despues de un momento de pausa el profesor Haneda pudo admirar con plenitud a la linda niña que tenia enfrente.

Aome era una preciosidad de apenas quince anos, y de figura perfecta. No obstante su juventud, sus dulces senos en capullo empezaban ya a adquirir proporciones como las que placen al sexo opuesto. Su rostro acusaba una candidez encantadora; su aliento era suave como los perfumes de Arabia, y su piel parecia de terciopelo.

-Bueno es por aqui-Dijo Aome con mas confianza.

-La sigo Srta. Higurashi

Y asi ambos se dirigieron a la cafeteria charlando alegremente y despertando una mutua simaptia entre ambos

Al llegar a la cafeteria esta esta practicamente desierta debido a la hora y ambos pidieron una hamburguesa y un refresco.

-Yo pago no se preocupe-Le dijo el Profesor Haneda

-Bueno...Gra...Gracias dijo timidamente Aome, entonces la cocinera les dijo:

Profesor yo me retiro los dejo solos

Si gracias y ambos fueron a sentarse en una mesa.

-Higurashi ¿Cuales son las clses que va atomar extracurrilares?

-Bueno primero es la de Matematicas dijo con algo de desilucion en su voz

-Problemas con numeros?

-Si la verdad si...Las matematicas nunca han sido mi fuerte

-Podria mostrarme sus problemas? yo estudia tambien un curso de matematicas de secundaria

-!Oh en serio? -Dijo muy emocionda

-Asi es, ademas de mi carrera de educacion Fisica tambien tengo uns pequeños cursos de matematicas, ingles y gramatica

-¡Oh profesor! Podria ayudarme en esas materias-Dijo Aome con mirada suplicante

-Sera un placer Srta Higurashi

-Gra..Gracias-Dijo ella y con algo de nervios saco sus apuntes de matematicas

-Bueno...Vera...Es con esta ecuacion de algebra linea-Dijo Aome

-A ver...!Oh Si! Es muy facil de resolverla

-¿De verdad?

-Si mire, lo primero que tiene que hacer es dividir la ecuacion en dos partes y despues...-Y asi el profesor puso su rostro cerca al ed Aome y ella sintio que se iba al cielo al estar tan cerca del apuesto profesor

-¿Entendio la primera parte del problema?

-Este si profesor creo que si.- Dijo Aome algo nerviosa

-Bueno ahora pasemos a la segunda parte del problema y despues ud. Va a sresolver uno solo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profesor.

-Bueno,ahora la ecuacion hay que separarla en sus componentes naturales y...-Y asi el profesor Haneda continuo explincadole a Aome el problema pero ella tenia ocupada su mente en admirar el bello rostro de su profesor cuando una idea surgio en su mente que hizo que casi se le paralizara el corazon y penso:

_-!Ay Dios Mio! En...En que estoy pensando pero...Pero no puedo evitarlo...No creo que se moleste si lo hago ademas el pensaria que fue un accidente._

Y entonces Armandose de valor Aome decidio hacer lo que habia pensado, asi mientras el profesor le seguia explicando el problema ella levanto su pierna derecha y la cruzo con su otra pierna, entonces con su mano derecha levanto un poco su falda dejando al descubierto parte d sus hermosos muslos y como comprendaran la pequeña minifalda de su uniforme permitia que su prenda mas intima se viera sin ningun problema.

-Listo Higurashi ¿Entendio?

-Este...Si creo que si profesor.

-Bueno, ahora resuelva este problema

-Si profesor.- Y asi Aome comenzo a resolver el ejercicio ante la mirada del profesor y entonces "Accidentalemte" Aome golpe su goma con el canto de su mano haciendo que esta callera el suelo.

-Yo la recojo Higurshi ud. Siga resolviendo elproblema-Dijo el profesor.

-Si profesor-Dijo Aome pero en su interior estaba muerta de miedo y penso:-_!Ay Dios Mio! Que no vaya a pensr mal de mi_

Y asi cuando el profesor Haneda se agacho a recoger la goma el levanto la vista y el espectaculo que vio le dejo petrificado el corazon.

Ante sus ojos tenia unos hermosos muslos blancos como la seda completamente desnudos y que sin ningun problema le mostraban la diminuta pantaleta blanca que Aome usaba, el intento desviar su mirada pero su cerebro se nego y por algunos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad contemplo los hermosos encantos de la joven Higurashi. Finalmente se levanto y tomo un enorme suspiro al tiempo que le entregaba a aome su goma.

-Mmmmm...Gra...Gracias-dijo algo nerviosa al saber que su profesor habia sin ningun problema sus partes intimas.

-Listo Profesor termine.

-¿Eh? Ah si..veamos...Si..Si muy bien la felicito el problema esta correcto-dijo algo nervioso tratando de recuperar la cordura despues del sensual espectaculo que habia visto en sa tierna niña de escasos 15 años. Bueno...Ya es tarde y supongo que ya tiene que irse a su casa y recuerde mañana comenzamos con sus sesiones de Educacion Fisica.

-Si profesor y gracias por la explicacion.

-Si, no hay problema.

Y asi ambos salieron del lugar charlando alegremente pero sin embargo eln la mente del profesor el no podia borrar la imagen de los hermosos muslos de Aome, mientras que ella pensaba si a su profesor le habria gustado su cuerpo.

Al llegar al patio principal el profesor Haneda le dijo:

-Bueno Higurashi hasta mañana yo tengo que placticar algunos dtalles con el director acerca de la rutina que va allevar conmig.

-si profesor hasta mañana-Dijo Aome dandole una linda sonrisa, le dio una profunda reverencia y dio media vuelta rumbo a salida

-El profesor Haneda la siguio con la mirada y esta se fijo por completo en las caderas y el trasero de Aome la cual las movia con una candidez que puso a temblar al preofesor el cual penso:

_-Dios Mio y pensar que solo...tiene 15 años...Yo...Me pregunto como se vera con su Bloomer?_

El profesor entonces sacudio su cabeza y se dijo si mismo:-_Demonios...Pero en que estoy pensando._

Y sin decir mas se encamino rumbo a la oficina del director pero en su menta el no podia borrar la imagen del bello rostro de la jovencita que conocio.

Continuara.


	2. Afianzando la amistad

Un nuevo Comienzo.

Capitulo 2- Afianzando nuestra amistad.

Hola de nuevo a todos!

Continuamos con el 2do. Capitulo de esta historia. !Caray! Cero comentarios en el primer capitulo, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y Aome llegaba muerta de felicidad a su casa debido a la platica que habia tenido con su apuesto profesor de educacion fisica el cual la habia impactada de una fenomenal manera. No solo por su belleza varonil, sino ademas por su trato amable y respetuoso que le habia ofrecido, e inclusive, el de manera desinteresada le dio una asesoria de matematicas y en ese poco tiempo que le explico el problema ella lo entendio perfectamente. Sin embargo ella se sonrojo por completo cauando recordo la audaz y atrevida accion que hizo cuando "accidentalmente" permitio a su profesor que el pudiera verle sus hermosos muslos y su pantaleta blanca.

_-!Ay Dios mio! En que estaba pensando? Espero que esto no lo haya molestado o piense mal de mi, pero es que su hermosura me impacto tanto,Mmmmm...Nada que ver con el perro idiota ese_- Se dijo a si mismo.

Y en la epoca de Inuyasha:

-!ACHUUUUU!!

-Salud Inuyasha-Le dijo un conocido monje.

-Mmmm...Gracias Miroku, demonios solo falta que me de gripa.

-Bueno, este, oye ya han pasado tres dias desde que la Srta. Aome se fue...Que no piensas ir por ella?

-No Miroku, mira, ella se fue muy enojada si voy ahorita por ella lo mas seguro es que me reciba con esa maldita palabra con la cual siempre termino en el suelo, dejemos que se le pase el coraje y ella solita volvera-Dijo Inuyasha muy seguro de si mismo.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.-Dijo no muy convencido el monje.

-Oye y a proposito-Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba fijamente al monje

-¿Si?

-Que te paso en la mejilla? ¿Por que la tienes inchada?

El monje hizo una mueca de tristeza y agacho la cabeza.

-FLASHBACK-AYER POR LA TARDE

-Mmmm...Buenas tardes Srta. Sango ¿A donde va tan solita?- Y entonces el monje puso su mano derecha en cierta parte de la anatomia de Sango.

-!AAHHHH!!!-Grito la cazadora de demonios y entonces- !PAAAFFFFF!!!!-El recibio como respuesta una sonora cachetada en su mejilla por parte de la furiosa cazadora y entonces ella comenzo a gritarle muy furiosa:

-!YA ME TIENE HARTA MALDITO MONJE DEGENERADO!SI USTED SOLO ME BUSCA PARA MANOSEARME, MEJOR VAYA A MANOSEARLE EL TRASERO A SU ABUELA!!- Y entonces en un arranque de furia ella se acerco al monje y...!!AAGHHHHH!!!!-El monje Miroku dio un gemido de dolor cuando Sango le acomodo un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago provocandole un indescriptible dolor y haciendo que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, entonces Sango se acerco lentamente a el y el le dijo con un tono de odio y de desprecio:

-Bien tenia razon Aome en decir que ud. Y ese maldito de Inuyasha son un asco, solo nos usan para su maldita conveniencia, pero por lo que a mi respecta...!Ud. Se puede ir al diablo!

Miroku por su parte no podia contestarle ya que buscaba llenar de aire sus sofocados pulmones y Sango continuo hablando.

-Naraku a sido derrotado y yo ya no tengo ningun motivo para estar aqui !Y mucho menos con usted! Asi que me marcho a iniciar otra vida y le advierto una cosa, la proxima vez que intente acercarse a mi, voy a partirle la cabeza con mi Boomerang.-Y sin decir mas Sango dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando atras a un confundido y adolorido monje.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-!Oh! ¿En serio te dijo todo eso?-Pregunto un sorprendido inuyasha

-Si amigo mio y desde entonces no le vuelto a ver, a todas los aldeanos que les pregunto por su paradero lo desconocen por completo yo...Ahora si estoy preocupado Inuyasha jamas la habia visto tan furiosa conmigo y honestamente no se que voy a decirle cuando la encuentre o peor aun, no se como va a reaccionar si intento hablar con ella.

-Mujeres, solo son un problema-Dijo el Hanyou mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Entonces el monje le dijo:

-Mira Inuyasha solo voy a esperar hasta esta noche y si la Srta. Sango no aparece voy a ir a buscarla y sugiero que hagas tu lo mismo con respecto a la Srta. Aome-Y sin decir mas el monje se marcho. Inuyasha solo lo siguio con la mirada y penso:

_-Ella volvera, tiene que volver...Siempre lo hace, ademas ella quiere mucho a Sango, Shippo y a la anciana Kaede y dudo que quiera dejar de verlas_-Se dijo a si mismo como para convencerse de que Aome regresaria sin lugar a dudas.

De regreso a la era actual, Aome entraba a su casa.

-!Mama ya llegue!-Dijo muy contenta

-!Hola Cariño! ¿Como te fue en tu escuela?-Le dijo muy jovial la Sra. Higurashi, la cual noto inmediatamente la enorme felicidad que su hija irradiaba.

-Muy bien mama, ¿Pero como decirte?...Tengo un pequeño problema-Dijo Aome algo insegura al hablar de ese problema, por que para ella no lo era en lo absoluto, por el hecho de tomar clases con cierto profesor que conocio.

-Muy bien hija te escucho-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho.

Y entonces Aome le conto a su madre sobre su nuevo horario escolar.

-!Oh! Caramba, no contaba con esto, pero si tomamos en cuenta cuanto faltaste al colegio por culpa de "tu ya sabes quien", no podemos alegar nada, mucho me tem jovencita que tendras que acatar ese nuevo horario sin protestar nada-Dijo muy seria la Sra. Higurashi.

-Si mama-Dijo -Aome

-Ahora solo quisiere saber algo jovencita.-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi dandole una extraña mirada a su hija.

-¿Eh? ¿Si mama? ¿Y que es?-Dijo algo extrañada Aome

-¿Por que vienes muy, pero muy contenta? Cualquier jovencita con la noticia que me acabas de dar deberia venir con la moral por los suelos y sin embargo tu irradias una felicidad que no puedes con ella ¿Que paso en tu escuela hija?

Aome se quedo completamente impavida, ya que su mama tenia toda la razon, el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo en el colegio no era motivo alguno para demostrar felicidad ¿ Como iba a decirle a su madre que el motivo de su feliciadad era que habia conocido a un apuesto y varonil profesor?

-Este...Pues...Veras...Yo...Este...Bueno-Dijo ella sin saber que contestarle a su madre, entonces su madre dandole una picara sonrisa le dijo:

-A ver jovencita...¿Quien es ese apuesto joven que conociste y que por lo que veo cautivo tu corazon?

-¿EEEHHHHHHHH?!!!!-Dijo Aome muy nerviosa caundo escucho lo que su madre le dijo

_-Pe...Pero..COMO LO SUPO?-_Se dijo a si misma Aome

-Yo...Yo...No se de que me hablas mama! Ja,ja,ja!-Dijo Aome tratando de engañar inutilmente a su madre, ella por su parte le dio una conmovedora sonrisa y le dijo:

-!Ay jovencita! A mi no me engañas en tu mirada se ve claramente que hay un joven que te gusta mucho y mira no quiero recordarte momentos tristes y amargos, pero esa mirada que tienes ahorita es la misma que tenias cuando conociste a...Inuyasha

Aome entonces agacho su cabeza, ella mejor que nadie sabia que su madre la conocia muy bien y tratar de engañarla era practicamente imposible para ella y le dijo:

-Si mama perdoname, tienes toda la razon, hoy conoci a un apuesto joven, que bueno yo...

-Hija no sabes que gusto me da oir eso, pero por favor comprende que no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por haberte enamorado de un patan y un idiota como...Ese perro sarnoso...Asi qe por favor dime quien esa persona.

Aome cerro sus ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo:

-Mira mama para empezar honestamente es una persona que no ceo que se fije en mi, en segundo lugar no voy a negar que su belleza fisica me impresiono, pero al final comprendo que es algo imposible para mi- Y entonces ella penso- _¿Entonces por que demonios le enseñe mis muslos?_

_-_Bueno y de quien se trata?-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi completamente desconcertada

-De mi nuevo profesor de Educacion Fisica mama

-!Oh vaya!El clasico caso de la adolescente que se enamora de su profesor!-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-No le veo lo gracia mama-Dijo Aome algo molesta al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

-No te enojes jovencita, ese es muy normal en la estudiantes, inclusive yo tambien en mi epoca estudiantil me enamore de mi profesor de lieratura.

-!Oh! ¿En serio mama?

-!Claro! Y si a ti te impresiono ese joven no dudo ni tantito que a tus compañeras de clases tambien ¿O me equivoco?

No mama, tienes toda la razon.-Dijo ya mas calmada la joven Higurashi.

-Bueno ahora dime quien es el, ¿Como se llama? ¿Que edad tiene? ¿Es realmente tan guapo como para haberte impresionado tanto? ¿Es simpatico y agradable?

Aome al escuchar eso dio un enorme suspiro y penso-_!Ay Dios! Esta va a ser una laaargaaaa platica._

Y asi Aome le conto con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido el dia de hoy en su escuela, de como conocio al profesor en su salon de clases, la entrevista que tuvo con el director de su escuela y de su platica pivada con el profesor Haneda, ademas de lo cortes y amable que fue con ella (!Y claro! Ella evito contarle lo de su atrevida accion que hizo con el profesor)

Al terminar de escuchar lo que su hija le dijo la señora Higurashi adopto una pose muy pensativa y finalmente le dijo a su hija:

-Mira cariño, por lo que me has dicho, este profesor tuyo a de ser un perfecto Adonis que casi le falta muy poco para llegar a ser perfecto, ademas de que debe de ser muy culto e inteligente ¿Verdad?

-Sin lugar a duda mama, la forma en como me enseño a resolver mis problemas de matematicas nunca se la he visto a ningun maestro.-Dijo muy feliz al recordar el momento en que convivio con el un rato, entonces su madre le dijo:

-Bueno jovencita, entonces como comprenderas una persona tan guapa, culta e inteligente como el, debe de tener sin lugar a dudas muchas pretendientes, seria muy raro pensar que el no tuviera una novia.

-Si mama tienes toda la razon del mundo-Dijo Aome con un tono de desilucion al comprender que el profesor era un amor imposible para ella.

-Sin emabrgo debo de agradecerle que el te haya dado la alegria atu corazon, lo cual ya es ganancia, asi que no te preocupes ya veras que el amor llegara pronto a ti y con respecto a tu profesor, el puede ser un exelente amigo para ti y unbuen tutor escolar, asi que no desaproveches su amistad ¿Me entendiste?

-Si mama y gracias por tus sabios consejos-Dijo Aome.

Y asi, el tiempo paso ella convivo unrato con su mama y su abuelo hasta que finalmente se fue a dormir, pero su sueño fue invadido por la figura de cierto joven profesor de su escuela.

Al otro dia Aome fue a la escuela con la idea de salir hasta las siete de la noche. El dia transcurrio normalmente hasta que llego la hora de la clase de Educaion Fisica, lo cual provoco un enorme jubilo y alegria entre el grupo femenino de su salon.

-Caray Aome es una lastima que no puedas asistir a la clase del profesor Haneda-Dijo Rika

-Si Rika, pero ni modo tengo que regularizarme en mis materias ni modo, nos vemos chicas dijo Aome a sus amigas y se marcho a otro salon. Y asi durante dos eternas horas Aome Higurashi tomo sus materias de reguralizacion.

-_!Oh Dios Mio! Ya van a dar las Cinco de la tarde y voy a poder estar con el profesor Haneda...Dios...¿Como voy a reaccionar cuando este con el?_-Se dijo a si misma.

-Bueno Higurashi es todo por hoy, se puede marchar dijo el profesor con el que estaba, Aome se levanto y le dio una reverencia a su profesor y se marcho con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora cuando de repente:

-!!RROOOAARRRRR!!!!- Un fuerte relampago sono en el cielo y entonces !Comenzo a llover! Aome salio al patio principal el cual estaba totalmente anegado y dijo:

-!Ay Dios! No puedo creerlo

-Ni yo tampoco al parecer nuestra clase de hoy la suspendemos-Dijo una varonil voz detras de ella y haciendola temblar de emocion de los pies a la cabeza.

-Pro...Profesor dijo timidamanete Aome

-Buenas tardes Srta. Higurashi al parecer esta fuerte lluvia nos impedira tomar nuestra clase ¿Verdad? -Dijo el profesor Haneda el cual estab vestido con un uniforme deportivo color azul al tiempo que tenia sus manos mentidas en las bolsas de su chamarra

-Mmmm...Si profesor-Entonces una idea llego a su mente la cual la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza-

-¿Ocurre algo Srta. Higurashi?-Le dijo algo extrañado al ver temblar un poco a Aome.

-Mmmmm...Bueno yo, este...yo...-Dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Si?

-Bueno, profesor vera, como no podemos tomar la clase de hoy yo quisera aprovechar estas dos horas para estudiar mis materias de regularizacion y yo...Bueno quisiera saber si usted...Bueno...Si usted...

-¿Podria ayudarla en su materias?-Le dijo interrumpiendola

-¿Podria?-Dijo timidamente y rogandole a Dios que no obtuviera un "No" como respuesta

-Sera un placer Srta. Higurashi-Dijo el profesor dandole una sonrisa.

-!Oh!MU...MUchas gracias pro...profesor!-Dijo muy emocionada Aome e inmeditamente le dio una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos a estudiar a la biblioteca?-Dijo el profesor

-Si profesor-Dijo muy emocionada Aome y asi platicando alegremente se dirigieron al edificio donde estaba la biblioteca. Ahi Aome jamas penso que disfrutaria tanto estudiar, el estar con el apuesto y joven profesor la hizo muy feliz y con mucho cuidado y detalle ponia atencion a las enseñanzas que el le estaba dando y por su aprte el profesor Haneda habia comenzado a sentir cierta simpatia por su pupila y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a descubrir con detalle la belleza y el encanto de su alumna y entonces el penso:

_-Caramba, ahora que me fijo bien, que hermosa es esta jovencita, ha pesar de tener solo tiene quince años tiene un cuerpo bellisimo y un rostro que parece el de un angel!Jamas pense en conocer a una niña tan hermosa!-_Entonces al comprender lo que habia dicho se espanto un poco y penso_-Demonios ¿Pero en que demonios estoy pensando?_-Y entonces se dio un golpe en la nuca para tratar de ordenar sus ideas.

Finalmente dieron las 7 de la noche y el profesor le dijo a Aome.

-Bueno Srta. Higurashi creo que es todo por hoy y la felicito !Aprende muy rapido! Estoy seguro que no tendra ningun problema en aprobar sus examenes, este comentario por supuesto lleno de felicidad el corazon de Aome la cual inmediatmente se levanto y le dijo:

-Pero todo esto se lo debo a ud. Profesor Haneda !Muchas gracias!-Le dijo e inmediatmente le hizo una profunda caravana de agradecimiento.

-Ha sido un placer-Dijo el profesor y ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto la lluvia se habia calmado pero el cielo estaba muy nuboso y oscurecia el cielo por completo.

-Bueno profesor yo me retiro, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos mañana-Dijo Aome.

-Buenas noches Higrashi y vayase con cuidado,Mmmmm...Honestamente no me gusto que haya oscurecido tan pronto -Dijo el profesor mirando el cielo y no muy convencido de que su alumna se fuera sola.

-No se preocupe profesor me ire directamente a la estacion del metro que esta pasando ese parque.-Dijo Aome señalando un parque que por cierto esta muy oscuro y sin alumbrado.

-Bueno, pero vayase con mucho cuidado ¿Si?-Volvio a recalcar el profesor Haneda.

-Si profesor, bueno hasta mañana-Dijo ella y se marcho a paso veloz, mientras el profesor la sigui con la mirada hasta que Aome se metio al parque, el dio un suspiro y se marcho a su oficina para ir por su portafolio y firmar su salida, una vez que arreglo sus papeles y firmo su salida tomo su portafolio y se disponia a salir cuando se topo con el conserje el cuale estaba leyendo un periodico.

-Hasta mañana Sr. Saotome

-!Oh! Hasta mañana Profesor Haneda- Dijo el conserje y despues le dijo-!Caray! Ya la ciudad cada vez es mas insegura

-¿Eh? ¿Por que lo dice?

-Mire el periodico, aqui dice que el por parque que esta enfrente del colegio han violado ha dos jovencitas !Dios Mio!En mis tiempos jamas se vio esto!

-Y al escuchar esto el cuerpo del profesor temblo de pies a cabeza y un solo pensamiento inundo su cabeza:-_Higurashi!!!_

Y entonces:-!!ZUMMMMMM!!!!-El profesor salio corriendo de al escuela con todas sus fuerzas mientras pensaba:

_-!Maldita sea!Sabia que no debia dejarla ir sola!Dios Mio!Que nada le pase por favor!_

Mientras tanto Aome iba tranquilamente caminando por el parque y recordando el maravilloso momento que convivio con su profesor

-_!Ay Dios Mio! Pero que guapo es el profe...¿Que edad tendra? No puede tener mas de 25 años Dios Mio, pero...¿Para que me hago ilusiones? Bien me lo dijo mi mama, un hombre tan guapo como el debe de tenr una novia...Tal parece que el solo sera un amor platonico para mi._- Y asi Aome continuo caminando despreocupadamente cuando una voz ronca detras de ella le dijo:

-Buenas noches preciosa ¿A donde vas tan solita?

Aome volteo lentamente y se encontro con dos sujetos de aspecto osco y con aliento alcoholico, entonces inmediatmente apreto el paso pero un tercer sujeto con un cuchillo en la mano la paro en saco y le dijo:

-No tan deprisa preciosa vamos a platicar un rato-Le dijo dandole una siniertra sonrisa y en ese momento uno de los dos sujetos que habia dejado atras a abrazo por la cintura y le dijo:

-Jovencita pero que preciosa estas !Creo que tu y yo vamos a devertirnos mucho!-Le dijo al momento que ponia su repugnante lengua en el oido de la aterrorizada chica.

-!AAHHHHH!NO DE...DEJEME POR FAVOR!!!-Grito de horror Aome cuando el sujeto comezo a manosear sus senos e intentar meter su mano debajo de su minifalda, el otro sujeto entonces le quito su mochila y un pequeño maletin deportivo que llevaba

-!NO! DEJEME!DEJEME!!-Gritaba de horror Aome mientras el asqueroso sujeto comenzaba a desabotanar la blusa de la aterrorizada chica.

-!Ah Jovencito!Pero que preciosa eres!-Le dijo el sujeto temblando de excitacion al ver los senos de Ahome cubiertos por su Brasiere.

-!Si, te doy toda la razon gusano!ELLA es la niña mas hermosa y bella que yo he conocido en mi vida!Y es un asco que una criatura tan linda este en tus repugnantes manos!SUELTALA AHORA MISMA MALDITO!!-Retumbo una potente voz detras de los agresores de Aome y antes de que el sujeto que sujetaba a Aome pudiera reccioanr -!PAFFFF!!!-UN poderoso puñetazo en su rostro lo separo de Aome y cayo bruscamente al suelo con la nariz fracturada.

-!Maldito entrometido!-Grito el sujeto que llevaba el cuchillo e intento agredirlo, pero lo unico que consiguio fue recibir una poderosa patada en la boca del estomago para inmediatamente despues recibir un furioso rodillazo en su mandibula para que inmediatamente esta quedara fracturada, el tercer sujeto al ver el estado en que quedaron sus compañeros solo atino a aventarle al profesor Haneda la mochila que contenia los utiles escolares de Aome en su cara y salio huyendo pero llevandose el pequeño maletin deportivo, mientras tanto los otros dos sujetos como pudieron se levantaron y salieron huyendo del lugar, el profesor haneda intento seguirlos pero esa idea la desecho inmediatamente al ver en el suelo a la adolescente que buscaba proteger e inmediatamente fue en su auxilio

-!Higurashi! ¿Se encuentra bien?-Le dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante Aome

-!PROFESOR HANEDA!PROFESOR!!-Grito Aome e inmediatamente abrazo con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su savador. El por su parte correspondio al abrazo y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Ya...Ya preciosa, Ya paso todo, esos sujetos se han marchado...Shhhhhh...Tranquila-Le decia mientras acariciaba la hermosa cabellera de Aome

-!ESOS SUJETOS, ELLOS, ELLOS...!IBAN A ...IBAN A...!ESE SUJETO INTENTO QUITARME LA ROPA Y ME QUERIA...!OH DIOS!-Grito Aome muerta de miedo

_-!Dios mio!Por favor que no vaya entrar en un shock nervioso!_-Penso el profesor Haneda y entonces abrazo a Aome con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo:

-Tranquila preciosa, ellos se han ido yo te voy a proteger ya paso todo-Y entonces ssin pensarlo le dio un suave y amoroso beso a Aome en su frente. Esto fue como una descarga electrica en el cuerpo de Aome quien como por arte de magia dejo de llorar y se limito a abrazar a su salvador con todas sus fuerzas, el por su parte siguio abrazandola y acariciando su cabellera hasta que por fin Aome se tranquilizo, pero ninguno de los dos rompio el abrazo, y asi de esta manera estuvieron abrazados aproximadamente por 15 minutos, hasta que el profesor hablo y le dijo:

-¿Higurashi? ¿Ya se siente mas tranquila?

Ella sin dejar de abrazarlo le dijo:

-Si...Si...Profesor ya...Me siento mejor...!Auchhh!!-Gimio ella de dolor y espantando a su maestro

-¿Le duele algo? ¿Esta herida?-dijo con mucha preocupacion Haneda.

-Es...Es mi muslo derecho...Creo que en el forcejeo con ese sujeto el...El me dio un rodillazo ahi.

Haneda vio la parte afectada de Aome y ene fecto un pequeño moreton habia nacido en su muslo

-¿Le,le duele mucho?-Dijo algo inseguro

-Este...Si un poco, pero creo que se pasara el dolor.

-Pero este lugar me da mala espina debemos salir de aui ¿entendido?

-si profesor, pero mi...Mochila y mi maletin deportivo ¿Do...Donde estan?

-¿Eh!Ah! Aqui esta esta su mochila ¿Pero y el maletin!Oh no! Ese sujeto que me avento su mochila se lo llevo de seguro.

-Mmmmm...No se preocupe profesor en realidad no llevaba ahi nada de valor solo...Solo llevaba mis tenis, mi playera y mi Short de educacion fisica

-!Oh caramba!-dijo Haneda

-Pero no se preocupe...En mi casa creo que todavia conservo mi uniforme de Educacion Fisica del priemer año, supongo que podre usar ese.

-Bueno, eso soluciona un problema ahora a salir de aqui-Dijo el joven profesor y entonces en una accion que dejo sin habal a Aome el joven Haneda cargo en sus fuertes y robustos brazos a su indefensa Alumna y comenzo a salir de ahi. Aome por su parte sentia que vivia un sueño del cual no queria despertar y lo unico que hizo fue abrazar a su salvador y descanso su cabeza en el amplio y musculoso pecho de su profesor, por su parte Haneda sintio que su cuerpo se cimbraba cuando en su pecho sintio los suaves pero firmes senos de su alumna, el trago saliva y penso_-!Ay Dios mio! Quitame estos malos pensamientos_- Y entonces acelero el paso para salir de ese lugar. Finalmente al salir de lugar el lugar Haneda se dirigio a una pequeña fuente y ahi dejo que Aome descansara un poco y le dijo:

-¿Como sigue su muslo? ¿Cree poder caminar?

Aome con algo de problemas se levanto y le dijo

-Si profesor, gracias ya me siento un poco mejor.

-Bueno vuelva a sentarse y espereme aqui voy a esta farmacia a comprar una pomada para los golpes y una venda ¿Si?

-Si profesor, epro no se tarde por favor, tengo miedo de estar sola-Le dijo Aome dandole una mirada de suplica.

-Errr...Si claro, no...no metardo-Dijo Haneda algo nervioso al ver la inocente y fragil mirada de su alumna la cual le toco su corazon

-Aome lo vio partirny entonces comenzo a frotar su herida con sus manos para tratar de calmar el dolor cuando una frases de su profesor retumbaron en su mente:

_-ELLA es la niña mas hermosa y bella que yo he conocido en mi vida!_

_-Tranquila preciosa, ellos se han ido yo te voy a proteger_

-_!Dios Mio! Me dijo que era la niña mas hermosa y bella que habia conocido Mmmmm...Tambien me dijo preciosa !Oh!Y...Y ademas me dio un beso en mi frente!...!Oh Dios! Por favor que esto no sea un hermoso sueño-_Se dijo a si misma mientras su corazon sellenaba de felicidad. Finalmete el profesor Haneda llego con un unguente para los golpes y un rollo de venda

-Listo esto ayudara a calmar el golpe dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Mmmm...Gra...Gracias profe...Este me pone por favor la pomada?

-Haneda sintio que el corazon le latio a mil por hora caundo escucho lo que le dijo Aome y con algo de nerviosismo le dijo:

-Este...Si...Claro.- Entonces abrio el bote del unguento coloco un poco en la palma de su mano y comenzo a ponerlo suavemente en el muslo lastimado de Aome como comprenderan el pobre joven Haneda sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir de la boca cuando su temblorosa mano comenzo a acariciar el duro y virginal muslo de su aluma, la piel de Aome era tan suave como la seda y el poder tocarla y acariciarla libremente le produjo una sensacion indescriptible de placer y el entonces penso completamente muerto de miedo:

_-Dios...Por favor...Virgen santisima..Que piel tan suave y sedosa tiene esta niña...Por favor quitame estos pensamientos pecaminosos de mi cabeza..._

Mientras nuestra protagonista principal tambiensentia una emocion y una sensacion indescriptible al sentir la fuerte y robusta mano de su maestro frotando su muslo. Finalmente despues de 3 minutos que parecieron una eternidad para ambos Haneda completamente nervioso y sudando por lo que habia hecho le dijo con voz temblorosa a su alumna:

-Cre...Creo que con...Esto es...Su...Sufieciente, ahora voy a proceder a vendarla.

-Si profe y...Gracias-Dijo timidamente Aome

-Una vez que concluyo de hacerlo, ella se levanto pero le dijo timidamente:

-¿Pu...Puedo apoyarme en ud.?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Aome abrazo a joven Haneda por la cintura y el puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro, amos sintieron una indescriptible sensacion cuando hicieron eso ycomezaron a marchar lentamente a la estacion del metro.

_-Ay Dios mio!...Espero que no me vaya a ver ningun conocido o algun maestro del colegio_-Penso algo nervioso el profesor.

Continuara...

Por favor se agradece algun comentario, gracias.

Atte: Solaris 3000


	3. Una platica entre tu y yo

Un nuevo comienzo.

Capitulo 3.-Una platica entre tu y yo.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:45 PM debido a la lluvia de hace algunas horas el cielo seguia cubierto por nubes grisis provocando un oscurecimeinto tempranero, la sorpesiva lluvia habia tomada por sorpresa a los habitantes de la comunidad y haciendo que practicmente todos los trausentes se fueran a buscar refugios a sus hogares, por lo que las calles estaban praticamente desiertas, sin embargo por una de esas desiertas calles una pareja iba caminando a paso lento. El era un hombre alto de rasgos faciales muy finos y de un porte tana tractivo que podia provocar facilemte suspiros romanticos por parte del sexo femenino, sin embargo, en su rostro se reflejaba una leve preocupacion por la indefensa criatura que lo abrazaba por su cintura y que caminaba con un poco de dificultad.

_-Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo...Dios mio, no quiero ni pensar lo que le habria pasado._-Penso el y al recordar los eventos pasados una onda de temor invadio su cuerpo y sin pensarlo puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su acompañente buscando protegerla.

Ella, una hermosa adolescente de 15 años de pelo largo con un lindo y angelical rostro y un muy bien formado cuerpo trato de tranquilizarse cuando su corazon comezo a latir rapidamente al sentir en su hombro el suave y calido abrazo de su protector, entonces timidamente levanto su rostro para ver la rostro preocupado del hombre que la habia salvado de sufrir el peor y mas horrible crimen que se le puede cometer a una mujer.

-¿Como se siente Srta. Higurashi? ¿Desea que descansemos un poco?-Le dijo y su voz fue como una hermosa melodia para los oidos de su acompañente.

-No...No profesor yo...Ya me siento mas tranquila y...y honestamente ya quiero estar en mi casa y...y ademas yo...yo...!Snif!...!Snif!Oh Dios!-Aome Higurashi no pudo seguir hablando ya que el llanto entrecorto su voz cuando ella recordo los horribles momentos que paso en el parque y sin poder contenerse mas abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a su salvador buscando su proteccion

-!Tu...Tuve miedo profesor!Mucho miedo!...!Si ud. No me hubiera salvado elllos...Ellos...!Oh Dios!-Y entonces el llanto termino por dominarla, como era de esperarse al ver el dolor y sufrimeinto de una criatura tan indefensa y dulce, el corazon del Profesor Takeshi Haneda se lleno de un profundo odio hacia los tres sujetos que intentaron atacar al hermoso angel que la estaba abrazando y penso

_-Malditos sean gusanos bastardos...!Con gusto venderia mi alma diablo con tal de tenerlos a mi alcanze para matarlos con mis propias manos!_-Entonces elevo su vista al cielo y pregunto al Creador-_Señor...¿Como puede haber gente tan mala que inetnte dañar a este angel que me has dado la dicha de conocer?_- Y sin poder contenerse abrazo a su acompañante y le dijo:

-Ya...Ya por favor srta. Higurashi, ya paso todo...Mire ahi hay una banca en ese pequeño jardin...Descansemos un poco...Por que hay algo que quiero decirle.

-!Snif!...Si pro...Profesor y...Disculpe mi actitud pero yo...!Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!-Ella no pudo continuar hablando cuando sintio la calida y suave mano de su profesor acariciar su rostro cubierto por sus lagrimas y entonces el le dijo con su sensual voz:

-Señorita Higurashi, no tiene de que disculparse, al contrario soy yo el que deberia ofreerle una disculpa por lo estupido y torpe que fui al no haber comprendido desde un principio lo peligroso que era para ud. El ir a su casa sola al tener que pasar ese desolado y oscuro parque...Dios mio, si algo le hubiera pasado jamas me lo hubiera perdonado. Ademas este...¿Sabe?

-Siiiiii...Pro...Profesor?-Fue lo que apenas pudo decir Aome la cual estaba completamente perdida en la mirada llena de preocupacion que su joven profesor le estaba dando.

El, entonces saco de su bolsillo un suave y fino pañuelo de seda y comenzo a limpiar las lagriamas de los ojos y del rostro de Aome y le dijo:-Ya no llore por favor...¿Que no se da cuenta que si lo sigue haciendo su lindo y hermoso rostro se va a marchitar?

Ante semejante comentario supongo que no es necesario decirles que Aome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre- humano para no desmayarse y sin saber como, ella solo pudo decirle:

-Siiiiii...Siiiii...Profesoooooorrrrr...Lo que ud. Diga

El, entonces le dio una linda y angelical sonrisa que derritio por completo el corazon de Aome y la hizo que olvidara por completo los horribles eventos que habia sufrido hace una hora. Y como si fuera una automata se dejo conducir por su salvador hasta la banca que habia en ese pequeño parque. Una vez sentados Takeshi Haneda le dijo:

-¿Ya se siente mejor Srta. Higurashi?

Aome cerro los ojos e inhalo profundamente para conseguir la calma absoluta y le dijo al profesor dandole esa linda sonrisa que habia cautivado el corazon de el.

-Si profesor, ya me siento mejor Mmmm... mucho...Mejor

Haneda le volvio a dar su sonrisa y le dijo:

-No sabe lo feliz que me siento, ahora me gustaria platicar de algo que es muy importante para mi, por favor

-Si profesor... ud. Dira-Dijo ella sin dejar de abrazar ahora el brazo derecho de su protector

El entonces cerro sus ojos y tomo un enorme suspiro y dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi, por favor, comprenda que despues de los eventos ocurridos el dia de hoy por ningun motivo le voy a permitir que se vaya sola a su casa, por lo tanto le pido a ud., No mas bien, le suplico que me permita acompañrla todos los dias hasta la puerta de su casa- Termino dandole una suplicante mirada con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera disparado una pistola cerca de los oidos de Aome...!Ella ni siquiera se habria dado cuenta! Ya que su cerebro trataba de asimilar la peticion de su profesor el cual era para ella un sueño imposible hecho realidad.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna el Prosor Haneda insitio:-Srta. Higurashi, por favor

Fianlmente el cerebro de ella por fin pudo funcionar de nuevo y con algunos problemas le dijo:

-Pro...Profesor Haneda, yo...yo...yo no se que decirle. Desde que lo conozco, lo unico que he hecho es causarle puras molestias, pri...primero con las clases que ud. Me tiene que dar, luego he abusado de su amabilidad con las asesorias que ud. Amablemente me ha dado y ahora...Y ahora esto...Yo...Yo...!Yo no se que decirle!-Dijo muy nerviosa Aome mientras agachaba su cabeza avergozada, pero entonces ella sintio como unos suaves pero firmes dedos se ponian en su barbilla obligando a levantar su rostro y ver cara a cara a su maestro el cual le dijo:

-Solamente digame que acepta mi peticion yo...Por favor comprenda que hoy, ud. Se ha convertido en una persona muy especial para mi y por ningun motivo quiero verla sufrir ¿Me entiende?

Aome por segundaa vez tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo sobre-humano para no desmayarse ante semejante declaracion por parte de su profesor y timidamente le dijo:

-Si...Profesor...Mu...Muchas gracias y...Que Dios lo bendiga.

-El ya me dio mucho por haberla conocido a ud. Srta. Higurashi-Le dijo con un tono suave y como antes, por tercera vez, Aome tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo sobrehumano pero no para desmayarse, sino para evitar lanzarse a su profesor y darle un ardiente beso en sus labios. Entonces el se levanto y le ofrecio su brazo y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos?

Muerta de felicidad la jovencita se abrazo del brazo de su protector y le dijo:

-Si profesor, lo que ud. Diga.-Dijo ella y asi tranquilamente la pareja comenzo a caminar rumbo a la estacion del metro y por su parte Aome olvido por completo el infierno que habia vivido hace poco ya que su mundo en esos momentos era el apuesto y guapo profesor que la escoltaba rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a la estacion el profesor le dijo a Aome.

-Srta. Higurashi ¿Cual es la linea del metro que la lleva a su casa?

-Es la linea Toei Asakusa

-¿En serio?-Dijo muy sorprendido el profesor Haneda.

-Este...Si, ¿Por que profe?

-Esa linea es la que me lleva a mi casa

-¿De verdad profesor?!-Dijo ahora Aome muy emocionada

-Si asi es ¿En cual estacion se baja?

-En la estacion Sengakuji profesor

-Bueno, yo me bajo en la estacion Koenji, es decir, tres estaciones adelante de la suya.

-!Oh profesor somos casi vecinos!-Dijo muy feliz y emocionada Aome.

-Si, quien lo fuera a creer.-Dijo el profesor mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-Bueno, eso alivia un poco mi conciencia, ya que estaba preocupada que lo desviara mucho de su casa.

-HIgurashi, creame que aunque tuviera que viajar hasta el otro extremo de Tokyo yo no iba a dejarla volver sola a su casa.

-!Oh! Gra...Gracias...Profesor dijo timidamente Aome y con su corazon a punto de estallar por la felicidad.

Finalmente llegaron a la linea de espera del metro y se dieron cuenta la gran cantidad de gente que habia.

-!Oh caramba! Cuanta gente dijo Aome.

-Mmmm...Debi de imaginarmelo es la hora de salida de varias fabricas y de las oficina de gobierno.

-Este...Supongo que vamos ir muy apretadose en el vagon ¿Verdad profe?

-Mmmm...Si, me temo que si-Dijo mientras vei psar un vagon repleto de gente. Entonces Aome le dijo

-Este...¿Profesor?

-Si Higurashi?

-¿Sabe? Tengo algo de preocupacion

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?

-Bueno, pues vera...Mis amigas me han platicado que cuando viajan en vagones repletos de gente, siempre hay un pervertido que se dedica a manosear a las mujeres y yo...

El profesor puso su mano en el hombro de Aome y le dijo:

-Pierda cuidado Higurashi cuando subamos mantengase cerca de mi y la cubrire con mi cuerpo y si aun asi hay un idiota que intente tocarla...Pues que Dios se apiade de su alma cuando le ponga las manos encima.

-Gra...Gracias profesor dijo Aome.

Y asi cuando el metro llego entraron y Aome se pego a la pared del vagon y el profesor Haneda la cubrio con su cuerpo, entonces Aome le dijo:

-¿Profe?

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo apoyarme en usted? Es que aun me molesta un poco mi pierna.

-Mmmm? Si...Si claro Higurashi no...No hay ningun problema

-Gra...Gracias-Dijo ella y entonces abrazo por la cintura al profesor y recargo su cuerpo en su pecho, entonces el pobre profesor sintio que el corazon se le paralizaba al sentir el suave y calido cuerpo de Aome pero lo que casi lo mata fue el sentir en su pecho los firmes y duros senos de su alumna y entonces el vagon del metro comenzo a avanzar y como era de esperarse el movimeinto del vagon y la gente que en su momento lo empujaban hacia que su cuerpo se pegara mas y mas a los senos de Aome y sin poder evitarlo penso

_Ay virgen santisima que preciosos senos tiene Higurashi...Dios mio por favor perdoname pero no puedo evitarlo._

Aome por su parte estaba desconectada del mundo de los vivos, el poder abrazar a su profesor y el poder mantener su cuerpo pegado al de el, envio a la jovencita derichito a un mundo de sueños color de rosa.

-VEINTE MINUTOS MAS TARDE-

-Srta. Higurashi, este Srta. Higurashi-Decia un muy nervioso profesor a la jovencita que lo estaba abrazando y que de paso le estaba pegando sus senos en su pecho, mientras que ella estaba completamente perdida y abrazaba a su querido profesor con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y deseando que el viaje nunca terminara, cuando de repente, ella sintio una mano acariciar su larga cabellera, ella abrio los ojos y vio a hombre de sus sueños que le dijo algo nervioso.

-Este...Ya...Ya vamos a llegar a la estacion Sen...Sengakuji

-!Oh! Este...Gra...Gracias profe-dijo algo apenada.

Finalmente llegaron a dicha estacion y bajaron del vagon, Aome sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazo del brazo deredho de su profesor y causandole un ligero sonrojo de timidez al profesor. Pero al salir de la esatcion el clima habia vuelto a enfriarse y una muy ligera lluvia que cai hacia que el clima se volvier muy frio

-!Brrrrrrrr!Que...Fri...Frio!-Dijo Aome y entonces antes de que se diera cuenta una chamarra deportiva cubria su cuerpo.

-!Ah profesor!No...No se moleste!-Dijo Aome al comprender que el profesor Haneda la habia cubierto con su chamarra.

-Higurashi, por favor, despues de lo que usted vivio hace rato, lo menos que quiero es que se me enferme.-Le dijo al moemto que acodaba su chamarra en el cuerpo de Aome y ella por su parte sentia que se iba derechito al cielo por esa accion cariñosa y de preocupacion de su profesor.

-Gra...Gracias-dijo timidamente y asi, mientras ella lo abrazaba otra vez de su brazo derecho la pareja marcho con paso tranquilo al hogar de Aome, al parecer, sin que lo supieran ambos no tenian prisa en llegar a su destino.

Finalmente despues de una muy lenta caminata llegaron al templo Higurashi

-Mama ya llegue-Dijo Aome

-!OH AOME GRACIAS A DIOS YA LLEGASTE!-Grito la Sra. Higurashi muerta de miedo al ver que ya era muy tarde y su hija no llegaba e inmediatamente abrazo a su hija amorosamente.

-!Ay mama!Si supieras lo que me paso!-Dijo Aome con miedo al recordar lo que vivio

-Mi amor pero que te pa...!Oh!-La Sra. Higurashi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento noto la presencia impactante y sensual del joven que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa.

-Errrrr...Bu...Buenas noches joven yo...Yo soy la madre de Aome y usted es..?

-!Oh Dios mio!-Dijo Aome al recordar quien la habia traido a casa e inmediatamente le dijo a su madre

-Mama, permiteme presentarte al señor Haneda, Takeshi Hanada mi...Profesor de Educacion Fisica

-Mucho gusto Sra. Higurashi, es un palcer conocer a tan distinguida dama-Le dijo al moemto que le hacia una profunda reverencia y entonces tomo la mano derecha de la Sra. Higarashi y la beso muy respetuosamente. Supongo que no es necesarios decirles que la bondadosa mujer casi se desmaya de la emocion al recibir un saludo digno de todo un caballero y penso al verlo detenidamente:

_-!Virgen santisima!Pe...pero que hermoso y galante joven!Ay Di...Dios!Y que...Cu...Cuerpo tiene!Ma...Madre mia! Pa...Parece una mezcla de Hercules y Apollo!!_

Mientras tanto Aome no pudo evitar sentir el mismo dolor en su corazon cuando vei a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos y penso con un ligero tono de celos.

-_Mmmmmm...No tenia que ser tan cortes y caballeroso con mi madre profesor._

Continuara.

Hola de nuevo! Se finaliza el capitulo tres y gracias por su comentarios y ya saben...No sean malitos un cometario de la historia se los agradecere mucho.

Su amigo(a) Solaris 3000.

Proximo capitulo: La Sra. Higurashi esta muy impactada con el apueto profesor Haneda ¿Que va a pasar?


	4. Por favor, se mi Angel Guardian

Capitulo 4

Por favor, se mi Angel Guardian.

Eran aproximdamente las 9 de noche, nos ubicamos en la casa de la familia Higurashi, dentro de la casa una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años estaba completamente impresionada por el apuesto y guapo que tenia enfrente, el cual le sonrio timidamente al sentir la penetrante mirada que la ella le daba y es que la manera tan respetuosa y galante como se presento ante ella la impacto de pies a cabeza.

_-¿Pro...Profesor de Educacion Fisica!Mas bien parece un actor de cine!-_Penso la Sra. Higurashi quien no podia despegar su mirada del bello mancebo que tenia enfrente. ( Y el cual, por cierto, ya se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso por la forma en como la mujer se lo quedaba viendo )

-!Mama, no es de buena educacion estar mirando asi a una persona!-Dijo una linda niña de recien 15 años cumplidos la cual estaba usando la chamarra deportiva de su profesor y el cual muy en el fondo de su corazon se puso un poco celosa por la forma en el como _Su Profesor_ saludo a su mama.

El reclamo de su hija saco a la Sra. Higurashi de su mundo de ensueño y muy nerviosa dijo:

-¿Eh!Ahhhh!Per...Perdon!Es...Este no se que me paso!Ja,ja,ja!-Termino riendose muy nerviosa y rascandose la nuca y dijo aun muy desconcertada:

-E...Este mucho gu...gusto Sr. Profesor...Yo...Yo como le di...dije antes soy...Soy la Aome de mama...!No, no!Qui...Quiero decir que soy la mama de Aome!

Mientras tanto la hija de la nerviosa mujer solamente estampo la palma de su mano derecha en su frente y le dijo:

-Mama, por favor tranquilizate ¿Quieres?

Finalmente la pobre mujer parecio recuperar la compostura y mas calmada le dijo al apuesto joven.

-Este...Pero...¿ A que debemos su visita a esta su humilda casa profesor?

-Errr...Bueno yo...-Dijo algo inseguro el profesor Haneda

-!Oh! ¿Pero donde estan mis modales? Pa...Pase por favor a su humilde casa-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi interrumpiendolo y enonces lo tomo timidamente de su fuerte brazo y lo condujo a la sala !Y olvidandose por completo de su hija! La cual se la quedo viendo con una mirada de incredulidad y penso:

-_!Muchas gracias mama!Yo tenia tantos deseos de llegar a la casa para buscar un consuelo de tu parte despues de lo que paso! Y entonces...Conociste a mi profesor !Y me mandaste olimpicamente al demonio!_

Mientras tanto en la sala, la madre de Aome habia sentado al desconcertado profesor en el sofa y le decia mientras ponia sus manos en su pecho:

-Este...No le gustaria un poco de Cafe? Esta recien hecho y es bueno con este clima frio

-Ehhh...Bueno yo...Si gracias, muy amable de su parte Sra. Higurashi-Dijo el profesor aun algo nervioso por la forma en como era atendido por la madre de su alumna.

-Perfecto!Enseguida se lo traigo!-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi y mas rapido que inmediatamente salio disparada rumbo a la cocina.

-Profesor, por favor disculpe a mi madre, ella...Solo desea ser atenta con ud.-Le dijo Aome mientras se acercaba a el.

-Errrr...Si Higurashi no se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente a su madre, pero por favor sientese aqui, para que podamos discutir con su madre lo ocurrido hace rato.

-Si profesor-Dijo Aome y se sento junto al el, en ese momento su madre llego con una taza de aromatico cafe y se dio al profesor y le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Tenga profesor esta calientito, ya vera que sabroso es.

-Mmmm...Muchas gracias Sra. Higurashi, Si, huele muy sabroso-Dijo el profesor agradeciendo la amabilidad de la mujer.

-¿Y yo mama?-Dijo Aome

-¿Eh? ¿Tu que jovencita?

Aome solo fruncio el ceño y le dijo:

-¿A mi no me ofreces una taza de cafe?

-¿Cafe!Ah si! El cafe esta en la cocina toma una taza y sirvete-Le dijo su mama mientras se sentaba a un lado del apuesto joven, el cual se sintio un poco nervioso ante la cercania de la madura mujer. Mientras tanto la pobrecita de Aome solo dio un suspiro de resignacion y agacho su cabeza, entonces se levanto y dijo:

-Si mama y...Gracias-Dijo sarcasticamente

-Y...Bueno mi estimado profesor ¿A que debe su agradable visita?-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi dandole una gran sonrisa. El pobre profesor termino de saborear el cafe y le dijo:

-Sra. Higurashi primero que nada, dejeme decirle que su cafe esta exquisito y con respecto al motivo de mi visita yo...Quisiera que su hija estuviera con nosotros.

-!Oh mu...muchas gracias profesor!-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi sonrojandose por lo que le dijo el profesor. En ese momento Aome entro a la sala con una taza de cafe en la mano y sarcasticamente le dijo su madre:

-Mama ahora que ya atendiste al profesor, ¿Crees poder tener un poco de tiempo para escucharme lo que tengo que decirte?

-¿Eh? Si, si jovencita que fue lo paso en tu...!Oh!-La Sra. Higurashi dejo de hablar cuando por fin pudo notar el estado en que venia su hija. Lo primero que noto fue que venia con el pelo desarreglado, lo segundo fue ver que ella tenia un vendaje en su muslo derecho, tercero, el ver que su hija estaba usando una chamarra deportiva el caul de dedujo que era del profesor Haneda y que cubria su blusa, la cual estaba desgarrada y con los botones caidos.

-Hija...¿Que fue lo que...Te paso?-Dijo su madre, ahora si, con un tono de autentica preocupacion. Aome solo dio un fuerte suspiro y le dijo:

-No te levantes mama, que esto te va espantar mucho-Dijo Aome mientras se acercaba a su madre. Y asi, de esta manera, su hija le conto con lujo de detalles todo lo que le habia ocurrido cuando salio de la escuela.

Rato despues la Sra. Higurashi abrazaba muy fuerte a su hija al tiempo que lloraba de los nervios por lo que le habia dicho su hija.

-!Oh mi bebe!virgen santima!Gracias a Dios que no te paso nada hija!Snif!Snif!

-Gra...Gracias al profesor Ha...Haneda, mama-Le dijo Aome tambien con la voz entrecortadas por las lagrimas que no pudo evitar cuando tuvo que volver a recordar los tragicos eventos que habia tenido hace un par de horas.

-!Oh si es cierto!Dios lo bendiga profesor!Yo...Yo no tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi hija!-Dijo muy emocionada e inmediatamente comenzo ha hacerle varias caravanas en señal de respeto.

-Solo cumplia con mi deber Sra. Higurashi, es mas, soy yo quien deberia ofrecerle una disculpa a ud. Por no comprender desde un principio lo peligroso que era para su hija el irse sola a su casa a esas horas, por favor, acepte mis mas sinceras disculpas.-Y entonces el profesor le hizo una profunda reverencia a la mujer, la cual hizo que ella se apenara mucho ante la sinceridad que le mostraba el profesor.

-Por favor profesor no diga eso, lo que usted hizo hoy por mi hija nunca podre dejar de agradecerselo por favor considere que esta casa usted sera siempre muy bien recibido.

-Muchas gracias señora Higurashi.

Entonces la mujer ahora se dirigio a su hija y le dijo:

-Jovencita no se como voy ha hacerle pero voy a ir por ti todos los dias a la escuela y...

-Eso no sera necesario Sra. Higurashi-Dijo el profesor haneda interrumpiendola

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere profesor?

-Sra. Higurashi yo...Yo de la manera mas atenta le suplico me permita escoltar todos los dias a su hija de la escuela a su hogar, yo...Le juro que protegere con mi vida si es necesario a su hija.

-Aome tuvo un enorme deseo de gritar de felicidad pero se contuvo y su madre se quedo petrificada y al mismo tiempo asombrada por la peticion del profesor y dijo algo insegura

-Buenoooooo...Mmmmmm...Hija...Es...Estas de acuerdo?

Aome con el pecho inflamado de felicidad le dijo muy segura de si misma:

-Mama, creeme que en compañia del profesor voy a estar muy segura...!Debiste de haber visto como derroto a esos malvados!-Dijo muy orgullosa y haciendo que un ligero rubor de verguenza apareciera en las mejillas del profesor Haneda.

-Mmmmm...Higurashi no exagere por favor-Dijo timidamente el profesor.

Entonces la Sra. Higurashi sin dudar mas tomo las manos del profesor Haneda y le dijo:

-Profesor, en sus manos le confio mis mas valioso tesoro ...Por favor cuidela mucho.

-Señora como le dije antes, con mi vida le respondo por la seguridad de su hija.

-Gracias, muchas gracias y...Este yo...¿Sabe?-Dijo algo insegura la Sra. Higurashi

-¿Si señora?

-Yo...Bueno...Si no fuera mucha indesrecion yo...

-¿Si?

-Este...¿Que edad tiene usted?

-!MAMA!!!!-Grito Aome completamente avergonzada por la pregunta que hizo su madre.

Pero el profesor muy lejos de ofenderse le dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo:

-Bueno hace una semana cumpli 24 años de edad.

_-24 años...Mmmm...!Son solo 9 años de diferencia con respecto a la edad de mi hija_-Penso la Sra. Higurashi, y por supuesto, lo mismo penso Aome.

-Y...Este...Podria decirme si...ud...Bueno-Volvio a insistir la Sra. Higurashi

-¿Si señora?

-¿Usted...Usted...tiene novia?

-!!MAMAAAAA!!!!!-Volvio a gritarle Aome ahora con el rostro completamente sonrojado por la enorme verguenza que sufrio ante la segunda pregunta atrevida de su madre. El profesor por su parte tambien tuvo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y timidamente le dijo:

-Bueno...No Sra. Higurashi yo...No tengo novia.- Y como comprenderan al escuchar eso Aome sintio como si un rayo le hubieracaido en su cuerpo y penso:

_-¿QUEEEEEEE? ¿NO TIENE NOVIAAAAAAAAA!DIOS MIO HAZME EL MILAGRO POR FAVORR!!!_

_-_!Ohhh!-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi indudablemente muy sorprendida y entonces le dijo:

-Y...¿Se puede saber?...Como es posible que un joven guapo y apuesto como ud. No tiene novia?

-**!!ARGHHHHHH!!!!**-Grito Aome de frustacion y despues le dijo a su madre:

-!BASTA YA MAMA!POR FAVOR DEJA DE HACERLE PREGUNTAS INDISCRETAS AL PROFESOR!TE LO SUPLICO!!

El profesor solo sonrio al ver el estado en que se puso la pobre de Aome y le dijo:

-Tranquilicese Srta. Higurashi, no hay problema, pero yo...Quisiera contar con que esto quedara entre nosotros tres ¿Si?

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que el profesor Haneda les dijo y solo atinaron a decir "Si" con sus cabezas, entonces el profesor tomo un enorme suspiro y les dijo:

-Lleve una vida lo que pdria decirse normal, hasta los 13 quince años, cuando al salir de la escuela rumbo a mi casa un conductor ebrio me atropello dejandome invalido. Durante casi 7 años tmi vida giro en dos cosas, mis estudios y en hacer terapia para poder volver a caminar. Dios fue tan grande que a la edad de 20 años pude reuperar el movimiento de mis piernas y decidi tomar la carrera de pedagogia en Educacion Fisica para hacer del fortalecimeinto de mi cuerpo un habito y una disciplina. Finalmente hace tres meses conclui mis estudios y hasta hace una semana pude conseguir trabajo en la escuela de su hija. Como comprenderan yo no pude llevar una adolecencia normal y mi relacion con el sexo femenino fue practicamente nula por mi parte.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin poder articular palabra despues de escuchar la confesion del profesor Haneda y eso solo sirvio mas para ganarse la admiracion y el cariño de el. Finalmente la platica cambio de tema y durante media hora mas siguieron platicando alegremente de varias cosas hasta que el profesor decidio despedirse. Aome lo acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y finalmente le dijo timidamente

-Bu...Bueno profesor...Gra...gracias por todo.

-Hasta mañana Higurashi, trate de descansar y de olvidar lo ocurrido el dia de hoy ¿Si? Mañana sera un nuevo dia y hay que empezar con muchos animos ¿De acuerdo?-Le dijo dandole una linda sonrisa que derritio por completo el corazon de Aome.

-Si profesor lo...lo que usted diga.-Dijo con algunos problemas ya que su sentido comun estaba completamente perdido en el hermoso rostro que tenia enfrente.

-Y bueno, con respecto a la perdida de su uniforme de educacion fisica que perdio, si gusta podemos suspender las clases hasta que se compre uno nuevo y...

-!No!No por favor!Eso no es necesario profesor!-Le dijo Aome muy nerviosa e interrumpiendo al profesor y continuo.- Mmm...Lo que pasa es que yo...¿Recuerda lo que le dije? Yo tengo mi uniforme de primer año y lo puedo usar mañana sin ningun problema y asi no retrasar el programa que tiene conmigo ¿Si?-Le dijo dandole una mirada suplicante. El profesor Haneda sintio un pequeño escalofrio al sentir esa dulce y tierna mirada y le dijo:

-Y su...¿Y su muslo lastimado?

-¿Que!Ah eso!Ya no me duele para nada!Ya hasta se me habia olvidado que tenia ese golpe!Ja,ja, ja!-Termino riendose nerviosamente y moviendo rapidamente su pierna derecho para mostrarle al profesor que ya se sentia mucho mejor.

-Mmmmm...Bueno si ud. Lo dice, pero, si en algun momento en que este haciendo su serie de ejercicios siente lguna molestia no dude en decirmelo ¿De acuerdo?

-!Si profesor lo que ud. Diga!-Le dijo muy contenta Aome al tiempo que le hacia un saludo tipo militar ( O sea, colocando la punta de sus dedos en su sien) El profesor Haneda solo sonrio divertido ante la reaccion de su alumna, pero tampoco no pudo evitar sentir algo en su corazon cuando vio ese hermoso rostro angelical que tenia enfrente y entonces dijo:

-Buenooooo, este...Si no hay otra cosa mas yo...Me despido, hasta mañana Higurashi y trate de descansar ¿Si?

-Hasta mañana profesor y gracias por todo-Dijo ella dandole otra vez su angelical sonrisa, en sin poder evitarlo puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su aluman y le dijo:

-Descansa muy bien y nos vemos mañana.- Y asi el profesor dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar rumbo a la salida de la calle, mientras Aome sintio una onda muy fuerte de calor en su cuerpo alhaber sentido el suave pero firme brazo d su profesor en su hombro,ella se toco el hombre y sin poder contenerse mas dijo:

-¿Profesor?

Haneda al escuchar la linda voz de su alumna se detuvo y le dijo:

-¿Si srta. Higurashi?

Aome se acerco a el y timidamente le dijo:

-Mmmm...Yo...Este...-Dijo algo insegura,

-¿Si?

-Po...Podria a...Agacharse un momento?

-¿Eh? Bueno...Si.- Y entonces el profesor doblo un poco sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de su alumna y entonces...Aome puso sus manos sobre sus fuertes hombros y sin poder contenerse ni un momento mas acerco su rostro al de el y ...-!Muack! ( Sonido de beso).- ella le dio un suave y amoroso beso en la mejilla derecha de su profesor y entonces le dijo:

-Por...Por favor reciba este...Humilde beso, como una muestra de agrediciemiento por lo hizo por mi.

Como comprenderan el pobre profesor estaba a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso ya que nunca en su vida ( excepto por su madre) habia sentido los labios de una mujer en su cara y sin poder evitarlo acaricio el suave y sedoso rostro de su alumna, (la cual le estaba dando una mirada llena de amor y ternura) y solo atino a decir:

-Gra...Gracias.

Y asi se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por varios, pero por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente el profesor se levanto, l dio una timida sonrisa a su alumna en señal de despedida, dio media vuelta y se marcho. Atras de el se quedo una hermosa niña de 15 años quien tenia pegadasus manos en su pecho y que lo siguio con la mirada, hasta que lo perdio de vista y asi ella siguio parada sin importarle para nada el frio y el viento que habia en el ambiente y siguio y siguio y siguio ahi con su mirada completamente perdida y con sus labios temblando de la emocion al haberle dado esa atrevida caricia, hasta que ella sintio una mano posarse en u hombro derecho y una voz le dijo:

-Jovencita que haces aqui parada y con la mirada perdida? Tu apuesto y guapo profesor ya se fue desde hace un buen rato.

-!AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!-Fue el enorme grito que pego la pobre niña del susto e inmediatamente pego un enorme brinco que el mismisimo Michael Jordan hubiera envidiado en sus buenos tiempos. Al regresaar al suelo Aome se volteo toda espantada y jadeando aire le dijo a su progenitora:

-!Ma...Mama!Que...Que...!Que susto me diste!

La Sra. Higurashi hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no reirse al ver el estado emocional de su hija y le dijo:

-Perdoname jovencita pero era la unica manera de sacarte de ese hermoso mundo romantico donde estabas

Aome al escuchar eso se puso color tomate y dijo:

-A...Aque te re...refieres mama? N...No ...!No se de que me hablas!-Dijo tratando inutilmente de desmentir a su madre, la Sra. Higurashi solo le dio una mirada compasiva a su hija y cruzando los brazos en su pecho le dijo:

-!Ay hijita mia! ¿A quien quieres engañar!A leguas se ve que estas completamente enamorada de tu profesor! Y si no es verdad ¿Entonces por que le diste ese ardiente y amoroso beso en su mejilla?

-!!!AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Grito nuevamente Aome con su rostro sonrojado a la quinta potencia y huyo de su madre corriendo a gran velocidad cubriendose su avergonzado rostro con ambos manos y dejando atras una estela de vapor producto de lo caliente que tenia su cara y metiendose a la casa. Atras de ella quedo su madre quien solo la siguio on la mirada y entonces penso mientras miraba al cielo:

_-Nueve años...Son solamente nueve de años de diferencia...¿Por que no Dios Mio? ¿Por que no podria enamorarse ese muchacho de mi hija? Por la forma en como la miraba cuando Aome la beso...Estoy segura que ahi habia una pizca de amor ._-La sra. Higurashi finalmente dio un enorme suspiro y se metio a su casa, mientras tanto Aome habia terminado su loca carrera hasta llegar a la cama de su cuarto y se metio debajo de sus ssabanas y cubrio sus caracon sus almohadas y pensaba:

_!Dios mio!Dios mio! Por favor...Por favor...Haz que le haya gustado mi beso, te lo ruego-_ Y termino llorando de los nervios.

Mientras tanto no lejos de ahi, un apuesto y guapo joven se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un arbol respirando profundamente para tratar de controlar sus nervios y buscar que su corazon que latia a gran velocidadad se tranquilizara y mientras lo hacia pensaba:

_-!AY DIOS MIO!AY DIOS MIO!...Si hubiera estado con ella unos segundos mas yo...yo...!OH DIOS!...Deja de pensar estupideces Takeshi...Ella...Ella...Solo tiene quince años...Ella solo me dio un beso en señal de agradecimeinto...Solo por eso...Solo por eso...Sin embargo ese beso...Ese beso que medio...Por mas que trato de negarlo...Ha sido la sido la sensacion mas maravillosa que he sentido en mi vida_-Y sin poder contenerse acaricio la mejiilla que habia recibido el beso de esos sensuales y virginales labios.

_-Dios mio, por favor, esa inocente criatura confia mucho en mi...No me hagas cometer una estupidez que arruine la amistad que me ha ofrecido._-

Pero, por mas que intento, el pobre y confundido profesor no pudo quitar de su mente el hermoso y angelical rostro de niña que lo habia besado, ademas varias imagenes del sensual y deseable de Aome pasaron por su cuerpo, en especial los de sus senos y sus amplias caderas. Finalmente despues de un buen rato consiguio calmarse y enfilo camino rumbo a su casa, pero sin poder dejar de pensar en la niña que le habia robado su corazon.

Mientras tanto ya mas calmada, Aome buscaba en varias cajas que tenia en su atico su uniforme deportivo de primer año.

-!Aha!Aqui esta!-Dijo al encontrar lo que buscaba y entonces saco ls prendas de la caja y las vio con detenimeinto y penso:

-_Mmmmmm...Espero que aun me queden bien_.- Y es que era logico que eso pensara, ya que cuando uso ese uniforme ella tenia 13 años y dos años despues, su cuerpo habia adquirido cierto aumento y en especial en sus hermosas y sensuales nalgas y entonces un recuerdo llego a su mente. Ellarecordo que en muchas platicas que habia tenido con sus amigas le habian dicho que muchos profesores salian disimuladamente a verlas cuando tenian clases de educacion fisica y que siempre les estaban mirando el trasero, es mas, una vez Rika le dijo que ella sorprendio a un maestro de Biologia estarle tomando fotografias a los gluteos de sus amigas. Aome trago saliva al recordar eso y comprendio que ese Short no podria cubrir por completo sus amplios gluteos y que por ningun motivo los usaria estando con sus compañeros de clases, pero...Ahora esto era diferente...Ella sabia perfectamente que iba a estar completamente sola con su amado profesor, y entonces penso mientras se pegaba su uniforme a su pecho:

_-Si el me viera con este uniforme...Podria comprender que ya no soy una niña y tal vez...Y tal vez me veria mas como una mujer...Dios mio, por favor...Haz que le guste cando me vea con este uniforme._-Finalmente con el corazon lleno de ilusiones se marcho rumbo a su cuarto.

Rato despues la Sra. Higurashi buscaba algo en la sala.

_-Donde esta...Estoy segura que Aome dejo por aqui la chamarra que le preto el profesor y que se nos olvido devolversela, al menos voy a plancharsela por que estaba muy arrugada...¿Pero donde demonios esta?_

Entonces la Señora fue al cuarto de su hija y al abrir la puerta lo que vio le conmovio su corazon y sin mas, cerro la puerta y penso:

-_Mejor se la plancho en la mañana muy temprano, antes de que Aome despierte._

Y mientras tanto en su cuarto Aome Higurashi dormia placidamente con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y abrazando amorosamente una chamarra que pertenecia a cierto profesor que le habia robado su corazon.

Continuara:

Gracias nuevamente a udstedes Tsuki y Palichan por sus muestras de apoyo hacia mis historia, he visto en mis estadisticas que la historia a tenido 314 _hits_, lo cual me motiva mucho mas, sin embargo les agradeceria mucho mas si pudieran dejarme algunos comentarios para saber si voy por buen camino, si les gusta la historia o hay otras cosas que quizas no les gusten, sin mas me despido hasta el proximo capitulo.

Solaris 3000

Proximo capitulo: Aome y el Profesor Haneda tienen su primera sesion de clase !Completamente solitos! ¿Que va a pasar?

Recuerden se agadecen Reviews.


	5. Deseos prohibidos 1raParte

Capitulo 5

Deseos prohibidos. Primera Parte.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando un joven y apuesto muchacho llego a su casa y con su cerebro hecho un mar de dudas y confusiones debido a los acontecimientos que habia vivido este dia que estaba a punto de finalizar. Al abrir lapuerta una señora de edad avanzada (Digamos unos 70 años) salio a recibirlo muy nerviosa y lo abrazo y le dijo:

-!Amor mio! ¿Por que llegaste tan tarde!Estaba ya muy preocupada!

La señora en cuestion no podia ser otra mas que YurikoHaneda la madre de profesor Haneda.

-Mama, disculpame, pero surgio algo imprevisto y como aun no tenemos telefono en la casa ¿Que puedo decirte?

-Si mi amor, lo entiendo, pero primero lo primero, quiero que te estabilices economicamente y ya despues veremos.

-Si mama y creeme que lo primero que hare sera comprarte un telefono celular (En España le dicen movil) para que me pueda comunicar contigo cuando surja un imprevisto.

-Mmm...Bueno gracias hijo, este...Oye te veo algo alterado e inquieto ¿ Te paso algo?-Dijo algo preocupada la Sra. Haneda al ver el semblante de su hijo.

-!Ay mama!Si supieras que vivi el dia de hoy! Pero por favor dame un momento para bañarme y ya con mas calma te platico lo que ocurrio ¿Si?-Le dijo el profesor dandole una mirada de suplica a su madre.

-Si hijo, creo que por lo que veo, lo mejor es que te relajes tomando un baño caliente y aprovecho para hacerte la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias mama no sabes como te lo agradezco.-Dijo el pobre hijo quien practicamente arrastrando los pies se metio al baño. Una vez adentro comenzo a desnudarse, y como se ha dicho, una y otra vez en este historia, el joven Haneda poseia un fisico casi perfecto, tal como habia pensado la mama de Aome, el podia considerarse una mezcla de Apollo y Hercules, y no era dificil suponer que si cualquier jovencita adolescente hubiera podido verlo a el bañarse completamente desnudo, ella hubiera muerto debido al enorme fluido de sangre que hubiera tenido de sus fosas nasales.

El agua caliente calmo y relajo el cuerpo de Takeshi, pero no fue suficiente para quitar de su mente a cierta jovencita que la habia impactado de una manera que no podia creerlo. Ese hermoso y angelical rostro que era la muestra vivivente de la inocencia y ternura le habia robado el corazon, sin embargo, no solo el hermoso rostro de la niña habia invadido su cerebro, los recuerdos al sentir en su cuerpo esos firmes y duros senos en su cuerpo cuando la cargo, las veces que le vio su amplio y deseable trasero que la diminuta minifalda cubria y el hecho de haber podido acariciar su muslo derecho cuando froto con su mano la pomada para el golpe que recibio, fueron imposible de borrar de su recuerdos y antes de que se diera cuenta...!El ya tenia su pene completamente erecto! Al ver esto el pobre joven Takeshi dio un gemido de frustacion y estampo su craneo en la pared del baño y penso:

_-!Ay Dios!No puede ser!No, no, no puedo creerlo!Me he ecxitado con una niña de 15 años! ¿Que voy ha hacer ahora!Aaaaahhhh!Como me arde! Yo...Perdoname Higurashi, perdoname pero no puedo soportarlo_

Y asi sin poder contenerse mas el joven Kaneda comenzo el ritual masculino de la autosatisfaccion ( Supongo que saben a lo que me refiero mis escasos lectores)

Y entonces, despues de tres minutos de repasar las imagenes del cuerpo de Aome, el joven Takeshi llego al extasis de su ritual:

-!AOMEEE!!AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!-Grito el nombre de ella seguido de un gemido de placer. Al culminar su acto el pobre joven cayo de rodillas y muy avergonzado de si mismo comenzo a llorar mientras se consideraba a si mismo un canalla y un degenerado por haber pensado asi de una inocente criatura de tan solo 15 años. Y finalmente penso mientras lloraba:

_-!Por favor!Por favor señor!...No permitas que vaya a cometer una locura cuando estemos mañana solos en la clase especial que le voy a dar._

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA DE AOME-

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana cuando una hermosa jovencita desperto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. ¿El motivo? Pues el haber estado soñando con un apuesto y guapo profesor que ayer como un caballero medieval que va al rescate de la princesa en desgracia, la habia salvado de que fuera ultrajada por tres asquerosos sujetos. Ademas ¿Como no podia estar feliz? Si hoy tendria su primera sesion de clases con su profesor, ademas de que el seria exclusivamente para ella! Al pensar eso, la linda criatura se puso color tomate al recordar que el diminuto short que usaria le permitiria ver a su amado maestro sus partes mas intimas de su cuerpo y con eso ella esperaba que su profesor la viera mas como mujer que como niña.

_-Virgen santisima...Que todo salga bien, por favor_-Penso Aome mientras elevaba una plegaria al creador. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba.

-_¿Eh? Un momento...Do...Donde esta la chamarra del profesor...Donde?_

Y con muchas desesperacion comenzo a buscar por toda su cama esa prenda de vestir cuando una voz detras de ella le dijo:

-¿Buscabas esto jovencita?

Aome volteo y vio a su madre que tenia en sus manos una chamarra perfectamente planchada y dentro de una bolsa de plastico.

-!Ah!Bu...Buenos dias mama!-Dijo algo nerviosa al ver a su madre con la chamarra.

La bondadosa mujer se acerco a su hija y le entrego la bolsa y le dijo:

-Toma, entregasela a tu Romeo, Errrr...Quiero decir a tu profesor de Educacion fisca.

-Muy graciosa mama-Dijo algo molesta Aome con un rubor en sus mejillas. Entonces su madre le dijo:

-La chamarra esta muy pero muy arrugada y fue algo dificil de plancharla pero...¿Sabes que fue lo mas trabajo me costo?

-¿Eh? No mama ¿Que fue?-Dijo con gran curiosidad

-!Poder quitarte la chamarra!La abrazabas como si tu vida dependiera de ello!-Dijo la Sra. Higurashi levantando las manos al cielo.

-!!AAAHHHHHH!!!-Grito Aome de verguenza y salio huyendo del cuarto para refugiarse en el baño, mientras su madre se tapaba su boca con ambas manos para evitar soltar una enorme carcajada.

Media hora mas tarde Aome salia rumbo a su escuela con el corazon lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas. Ella llevaba en su hombro izquierdo su mochila con sus utiles escolares y en el derecho otro pequeño maletin con sus prendas de E.Fisica. Mientras que la chamarra del profesor haneda la abrazaba con ambas manos y la tenia pegada a su pecho y al oler la prenda no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro romantico.

Al llegar a la escuela lo primero que hizo fue ir a la oficina de la unidad deportiva donde encontro a su querido profesor haciendo unas anotaciones. Ella se acerco a la puerta y la toco.

-!Tock!Tock!- Buenos dias se puede pasar?-Dijo dandole una linda sonrisa. Al ver quien era el corazon del profesor comenzo a latir un poco mas rapido y dijo con algo de nervios:

-!Ah! Aome...Errrr...Quiero decir Srta. Higurashi...Bu...Buenos dias.

Aome entro y puso en su escritorio la bolsa de plastico.

-Aqui tiene su chamarra profesor, disculpeme pero se me olvido entregarsela ayer.

-!Oh caray! Se me habia olvidado por completo.

-Este...Me tome la molestia de plancharla, ya que estaba muy arrugada por, por lo de ayer.-Dijo ella algo nerviosa y penso_:-Perdoname mama por mentirle al profesor sobre quien plancho su chamarra._

-Gra...Gracias Higurashi, no se hubiera molestado-Dijo su amado profesor.

-Bueno, ¿Entonces a las 5 de la tarde?

-Mmmm...Si Higurashi, en el patio principal donde esta el area de ejercicios.

-Si profesor y bueno yo...-Dijo muy nerviosa.

-¿Si Higurashi?

Aome no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco al joven profesor y ...-Muack! (Sonido de beso)-Le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y le dijo:

-Nos vemos en la tarde profesor e inmediatamente se marcho de la oficina y dejando a su pobre profesor con el corazon casi paralizado y a punto de sufrir un desmayo.

-_Aome...Aome...¿Que voy a hacer contigo?_-Penso el joven Kaneda mientras acariciaba la mejilla que habia recibido la caricia de esos sensuales labios que le habian robado el corazon.

Y asi dio comienzo el dia tan esperado para Aome, ella tomo sus clases normalmente, estuvo conviviendo con sus amigas y llego la hora de tomar sus clases extracurriculares.

-Es una lstima que no puedas tomar clases de E. Fisica con nosotras Aome-Dijo Rika

-Si, no sabes lo hermoso que es el profesor Haneda-Dijo Natsumi al tiempo que unos corazones rosas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Si amigas, pero ni modo, me tengo que ir a tomar mis clases de regularizacion.-Dijo Aome y riendose de sus amigas mentalmente y penso:

_-!Ay chicas! Si supieranque el profe va estar a solas conmigo se moririan de envidia ja,ja,ja!_

Despues comenzo a tomar sus clases y penso:

_-Van a ser las dos horas mas largas de mi vida._

Finalmente dieron las cinco de la tarde y Aome salio del salon. Entonces dando un fuerte suspiro se dirigio a los casileros a cambiarse de ropa. Lo primero que noto es que a diferencia de ayer, el sol hoy estaba en su maximo resplandor y hacia mucho calor, tambien se dio cuenta que ha esa hora, la escuela estaba practicamente desierta, todo el profesorado y el personal de oficina se habia marchado ella se asomo al patio princial y vio solamente al conserje y a unos jardineros que limpiaban los pasillos y las areas verdes. Finalmente entro en los casilleros de deportes y comenzo a quitarse su uniforme escolar, abrio su maletin deportivo y saco su uniforme escolar. Lo primero que se puso fue la playera, esta le quedaba algo corta y apenas llegaba a cubrirle el ombligo, finalmente se puso su Short el cual por supuesto lo sintio algo ajustado y al verse en el espejo como le quedaba esa prenda se puso completamente sonrojada y penso:

_-!Ay mama! A ver que piensa el profe cuando me vea asi._

Y entonces con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora salio a reunirse con su profesor.

Mientras tanto el profesor Haneda se encontraba en el patio principal esperando a Aome el llevaba un uniforme deportivo blanco y una playera de manga corta tambien blanca, cuando dertas de el escucho una conocida voz:

-Buenas tardes profesor ya llegue.

El volteo y dijo:

-Buenas tardes Higurashi listo para...!KLINGGG!!!-El ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que su mandibula inferior golpeo el suelo cuando vio a Aome en su uniforme deportivo.

Lo primero que vio fue su playera blanca que al quedarle un poco corta hacia que se le pegara a la piel y haciendo que sus hermosos senos resaltaran enormemente, despues al bajar la vista pudo ver el diminuto short de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto completamente sus hermosos y torneados muslos el short visto de frente tenia una forma de "V" de forma que cubria su vagina pero dejaba completamente desnudos sus muslos hasta la altura de sus caderas.

-Bu...Buenas tar...tar...tardes Srta. Higurashi...Lista...Pa...Para su clase?-Dijo el joven completamente nervioso y tartamudeando al ver el hermoso espectaculo visual que Aome le estaba ofreciendo.

-Buenas...Tardes profe..-Dijo Aome tambien un poco nervioso y dijo-!Caray que calor hace! ¿Verdad?

-Este...Si...Si...Hace mucho calor.-dijo conmucho esfuerzo sin poder despegar su mirada de esos hermosos muslos desnudos.

-Mmmm...Donde vamos a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios le pregunto Aome.

-Este...Es por aqui de aquel lado del patio dijo Haneda-Le dijo señalandole un lugar.

-Okey-Dijo ella y comenzo a caminar y al pasar a un lado del profesor, ella entonces le mostro la parte posterior de su short rojo a su nervioso profesor:

-_!AHHH MADRE MIA!!DIOS MIOOO!!!- _Grito mentalmente el joven Haneda cuando vio la parte posterior e esa prenda.

Como les habia dicho antes el short que usaba Aome lo habia usado cuando ella tenia 13 años y dos años despues su cuerpo habia sufrido notables cambios, principalmente en sus senos y en sus sensuales caderas y nalgas. Asi, pues, la diminuta prenda se pegaba perfectamente a nalgas de ella como una segunda piel, marcando perfectamente el contorno de su nalgas y dejando al descubierto sin ningun problema una muy respetable parte de sus gluteos y ademas al momento de ir caminando el short parecia que se iba metiendo mas y mas en la division de sus nalgas, ofreciendo asi un maravilloso espectaculo que podria levantar hasta un muerto.

El pobre profesor ha punto de sufrir un shock nervioso por la excitacion que tenia por ver semejante espectaculo miro muy nerviosos a todos lados y noto que la escuela estaba practicamente desierta salvo por el personal de limpieza que hacia limpieza por el lugar donde iba a tener su clase con Aome y temblo de terror al pensar que esos sujetos podrian ver a Aome, entonces haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano le dijo:

-Se...Se...Señorita Higurashi?

Aome se detuvo y dijo:

-¿Si profesro?

-Este...Este...¿Ese es su uniforme de pri...primer...año que me dijo?

-Este...Si profe, este es y bueno...Honestamente no tuve tiempo de comprar otro.-Dijo timidamente

-Y...Y...¿No le...Que...Queda un...Po...Poco...Ajustado?-Dijo el joven Haneda tragando saliva por lo nervioso que estaba.

-Mmmmmm...Si profesor, si lo siento un poquito ajsutado, pero no hay problema yo puedo hacer asi mis ejercicios-Le dijo

Haneda tomo un enorme suspiro, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Srta. Higurashi mire,...Este...Ultimanete me he dado cuenta que esos sujetos que hacen la limpieza siempre andan observando a sus compañeras de una manera lujuriosa y a mi no me gustaria que a usted la vieran de esa manera ¿Comprende?

-!Oh! Si profesor, mis amigas tambien me han contado eso, yo me moriria de verguenza si esos sujetos me vieran asi, dijo Aome algo nerviosa, entonces Haneda se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Sabe que? Vamos a un pequeño jardin que se encuentra atras del almacen donde guardamos todo la utileria de la clase de educacion fisica ademas ahi hay un arbol muy frondoso que da mucha sombra y asi evitamos que haga sus ejercicios con este sol tan fuerte.

-!Oh que gran idea profesor! Si vamos alla por favor-Dijo Aome contenta

El profesor volvio a dar otro suspiro y comenzaron a caminar a dicho almacen, mientras que de reojo seguia admirando los hermosos muslos desnudos de Aome que el diminuto short le permitia ver.

Contiinuara.

Hola a todos! Terminamos el capitulo 5 y a partir del siguiente apitulo tendremos un importante cambio en la historia.

La trama de la historia tomara un cambio brusco ya que ha partir del siguiente capitulo tendremos temas de contenido sexual y de corte erotico, por supuesto todo esto estara enfocado con Aome y el joven Kaneda y sus clases de Educacion Fisica. por lo cual ofresco una disculpa para aquellos (as) que no esten de acuerdo con este genero. Es por eso que la clasificacion de esta historia cambiara de T a K+. Esto lo hago saber para que aquellas personas que se animen a seguir leyendo esta historia comprendan el clase de contenido que veran en los siguientes capitulos y asi, espero, no ofender el criterio de ustedes. Sin mas por el moemnto me despido.

Atte: Su amigo (a) Solaris3000

Proximo capitulo: Aome y su amado profesor llegan a un punto en el cual ya no podran dar marcha atras y la muralla moral que divide al maestro del alumno, caera en mil pedazos. Ademas, algunos eventos en la Era de Inuyasha podrian dar origen a un posible Seshumaru/Kikyo.

Adios...Y recuerden, se adradecen reviews.


	6. Deseos prohibidos 2daparte

Deseos prohibidos

2da. Parte

Ahome y el profesor iban rumbo a un jardin que se encontraba atras del almacen donde se guardaba toda la utileria y los aparatos de educacion fisica, puesto que su joven profesor le dijo que ahi ella podria hacer su rutina de ejercicios en privacidad. ( Y es que en realidad el joven Takeshi queria evitar el personal de limpieza y de jardineria pudiera ver a su alumna con el diminuto uniforme deportivo que ella llevaba) Ademas sobraba decir que el no podia despegar su vista del maravilloso espectaculo que la daba el short que Aome usaba,entonces ella le dijo:

-Este, profesor...¿Sabe que?

-¿Si Srta. Higurashi?

-Creo que mejor voy mi mochila que deje en el locker y asi cuando termine mi rutina me cambio de ropa en el almacen y asi ahorramos tiempo para que ya no regrese hasta alla.

-Como guste aqui la espero.

Aome corrio a los casilleros y rapidamente llego con su mochila de utiles escolares y otra pequeña donde guardaba su uniforme escolar.

-Listo, vamonos-Dijo ella

-Permitame dijo el profesor y tomo sus mochilas.

-Ah...Gracias-Dijo timidamente ante la caballerosa actitud de su querido profesor. Y asi continuaron su camino rumbo al almacen.

Al llegar al edificio tuvieron que subir una pequeña escalera para llegar a la puerta principal, Aome subio primero y nuevamente le ofrecio a su maestro el maravilloso espectaculo de su trasero semidescubierto por la diminuta prenda, el pobre muchacho trago mucha saliva y no podia despegar su mirada de esa parte de la anatomia de Aome, pero entonces antes de llegar al ultimo escalon Aome no vio una piedra y tropezo un poco pero no se cayo.

-!Auchhh!!!-Gimio Aome de dolor

-!Srta Higurashi se encuentra bien?-Dijo algo alarmado Haneda.

-Mmmm...Si profe, no e paso nada este, solo resbale un poco- Dijo Aome mientras se frotaba la parte de su muslo izquierdo donde habia tenido su moreton.

-Le..molesta? Pregunto Haneda algo inseguro.

-No profe, no hay ningun problema-Dijo ella, entonces comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a un pequeño jardin que se encontraba atras del edificio.

-!Ah que bonito jardin!-dijo Aome.

-Si, por aqui no viene nadie, y podremos hacer aqui sus ejercicios con toda privacidad.

-Bueno profesor...¿Comenzamos?-Dijo algo inquieta Aome.

-Errrrr...Si, si comenzemos, dijo el mientras sacaba un folder de su chamarra y despues unas hojas y le dijo

-Bueno aqui traigo la serie de ejercicios para este dia de hoy y comenzaremos con una serie de sentadillas ¿Ok?

-Si profesor..¿Cuantas seran?

-Para comenzar que sean diez por favor.

-Okey-dijo Aome y entonces junto sus pies y sus piernas, levanto sus brazos horizontalmente a la altura de sus hombros y comenzo a doblar sus rodillas para hacer su primera sentadilla...cuando

-!Auchh!!!-Ella gimio de dolor

-Se encuentra bien Higurashi?-dijo el profesor algo alarmado y se acerco a ella

-Este...Profesor solo que con el tropezon si me dolio un poco el moreton que tengo en mi muslo izquierdo.

-Cree poder hacer sus sentadillas?-Dijo Haneda algo preocupado.

-Este...Si...Creo que si, ¿pero sabe? Me da miedo que en algun momento me vuelva a dolor el muslo y me caiga...Le dijo timidamente

-Este...Si...Cla...Claro...tiene razon, pero este...supongo que hay una solucion a eso-Dijo algo nervioso

-¿Como?

-Bu...Bueno, la voy a sujetar por la cintura y si...si en algun momento si...siente que se va a caer yo la sostengo para evitar su caida ¿Ok?

-Si profesor y...Gracias

-Bu...Bueno, entonces...Este...Dese la vuelta-Dijo algo nervioso Takeshi.

Aome asi lo hizo y como comprenderan lo que quedo a la vista del joven profesor fue el hermoso trasero de Aome. Takeshi trago saliva al ver el maravilloso espectaculo y con sus manos temblados las puso en la cintura de su joven alumna y entonces doblo sus rodillas y el corazon comenzo a latirle rapidamente cuando su cara se puso enfrente del trasero de Aome, el cual quedo practicamente a centimetros de su rostro. Aome por su parte tanbien sintio un pequeño escalofrio en su cuerpo cuando sintio en su cintura las suaves pero fuertes manos de su joven profesor. Entonces con la voz entrecortada por los nervios le dijo Takeshi le dijo:

-Bu...Bueno, ahora...Co...Comenzemos, comienze a doblar sus rodillas, lentamente para que...No...Se...For...Forze ¿Si?

-Si, profesor.-Dijo Aome y dando un suspiro, lentamente comenzo a doblar sus rodillas hasta que completo la sentadilla.

-U...Uno-Dijo Takeshi nervioso

-Si, uno- dijo Aome y lentamente comenzo a levantarse y al hacerlo completamente el pobre muchacho casi se muere de un infarto al ver como el diminuto Short se habia levantado un poco y del lado derecho y dejando desnudo un poco mas el gluteo de la nalga derecha de Aome, y entonces la niña comenzo a hacer su segunda sentadilla.

-Dos!-Dijo Aome

-Errrr...Si..Do...Dos-Dijo muy nervioso Takeshi y cuando Aome se levanto es espectaculo que el short fue igual de maravilloso, ya que el short se habia levantado ahora de la parte izquierda dejando mas desnudo el gluteo izquierdo de la adolescente y muy, muy cerca de su rostro. El pobre muchacho no pudo mas, y la excitacion comenzo a dominarlo por completo y es que ese hermoso tarsero parecia invitarlo a que fuera tocado, acariciado y besado y entonces cuando Aome comenzo a doblar sus rodillas para hacer la tercer sentadilla, sin poder evitarlo las mano derecha de Takeshi comenzo a bajar lentamente a los muslos de su joven alumna al momento en que ella doblaba las rodillas. Al terminar la sentadilla Aome comenzo a levantarse y al hacerlo completamente la mano temblorosas de Takeshi estaban tocando el desnudo muslo de Aome en la parte que el short no cubria, mientras que su dedo pulgar estaba tocando la parte superior del gluteo de ella.

-Tres!-Dijo Aome

-Si...Si...Con...Continue po...Por favor.- Dijo el pobre muchacho super exciatdo y nervioso

Aome comenzo a bajar de nuevo, pero entonces, cuando la hermosa niña completo la sentadilla y comezo a levantarse, la mano del joven maestro comenzo a girar de modo que cuando Aome se levanto por completo su mano estaba sujetando perfectamente la nalga de Aome.

Ella por su parte al sentir la fuerte y calida mano de su profesor sujetando su nalga derecha sintio como si una fuerte descarga electrica recorriera su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella se quedo completamente quieta y sin emitar queja o molestia alguno y muy nerviosa dijo:

-Cu...Cu...cuatro.

-Si...Si...Cu...Cuatro, con...continue por..fa...favor si...sin esforzase ¿Si?

-Si...Si...Profe...sor.-Dijo Aome tambien nerviosa por la caricia que sentia en su nalga y lentamente comenzo a doblar sus rodilas, mientras lo iba haciendo las mano del joven maestro comenzo a acariciar sin ningun problema la nalga derecha de Aome y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar el desnudo gluteo que el short no podia cubrir. Al acompletar la sentadilla, Aome lentamente comenzo a subir y la temblororsa manos del profesor siguio acariciando a placer su enorme y virginal trasero, mientras que con su mano izquierda la sujetaba de su cintura.

-Ci...Ci...Cin...Cinco.--Dijo ella completamente nerviosa cuando sintio la ardiente caricia en su nalga al momento de agachase y de levantarse, y entonces ella penso:

_-!Oh Dios!No...No es mi imaginacion!...El...Profesor me esta agarrando mi nalga derecha...Ay Dios mio...¿Se...Sera posible que le guste mi...mi cuerpo?- _Y asi, a pesar de estar muerta de miedo por la adiente caricia, ella no tuvo la menor intencion de decir o hacer algo.

Era verdad que no era la primera vez que era acariciada en esa parte de su cuerpo, la primera vez habia sido por parte de un mañoso y libidinoso monje, el cual lo unico que le provoco fue asco y repugnacia, y ahora, todo era diferente, esa caricia le provoca ahora una desconocida sensacion de placer en todo su cuerpo, sin lugar a duda, era la primera vez que disfrutaba una caricia en esa parte de su cuerpo, y eso se debia aque era, por ser la mano del hombre que le habia robado su corazon y le habia hecho olvidar a cierto malagradecido perro demonio.

Mientras tanto con el corazon a punto de salirse por su boca el pobre joven Takeshi pensaba muerto de miedo:

_-!Ay no!...!Ya se debe de haber dado que la estoy manoseando!En cualquier momento se va voltear y me va a dar una cachetada! Y es logico que despues me maldiga y me diga hasta de lo que voy a morir... Maldito sea yo mismo, pero por mas que trate de contenerme no pude evitarlo, desde que la vi con ese diminuto short me excite por completo, que asco soy...Lo que mas me duele es que voy a perder su amistad y confianza que me ofrecio y si corro con suerte espero que no me acuse con su madre, por que capaz que termino en la carcel por degenerado._

Y asi, mientras el joven maestro esperaba muerto de miedo la furiosa reaccion de su alumna para mandarlo al diablo por lo que estaba haciendo, ella volteo su cabeza para verlo y le dijo algo nerviosa y con el rostro sonrojado

-!Se...Seis! ¿Me...Me faltan solo cu...cuatro? ¿Ver...verdad pro...profesor?- Y finalizo dandole una timida sonrisa.

Al ver esto el pobre joven kaneda se la quedo viendo con la boca completamente abierta ya que jamas espero esa reaccion por parte de Aome. El con toda la logica, esperaba ver a una furiosa Aome que se volteara muy moleste e indignada y le gritara cosas como _"!Maldito degenerado_ _quitame tus malditas manos!"_ o algo como _"!Cerdo infeliz! Te voy a acusar con el director que me_ _estabas manoseando!"_ ¿Y que es lo que habia pasado? Pues que ella muy lejos de indignarse o molestarse por la manera en que el le estaba acariciando su gluteo derecho, simplemente le pregunto timidamente cuantas sentadillas le faltaban.

_-!¿QUEEEEEE?! ¿PE...PERO, PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOO?!...E...ELLA YA SE TIENE QUE HABER DADO CUENTA QUE LA ESTOY MANOSEANDO! Y...Y...Sin embargo...Ella,no...!Ella no parece molesta en lo absoluto!_-Fue lo que penso con el cerebro hecho un mar de dudas y tartamudeando le dijo:

-Errr...Si...So...Solo Cu...Cuatro...Con...Calma...No...No...Se for...Ze...-Dijo Takeshi sin poder creer aun la reaccion de su alumna.

-Mmmmm...Si profe.-Dijo ella, volteo su cara y lentamente comenzo a doblar sus rodillas hasta el suelo y al hacerlo Tsakeshi volvio a acariciar sin ningun problema el gluteo derecho de Aome completamente desconcertado y sin atinar que hacer o decir.

-!Si...Siete!-Dijo Aome la cual estaba completamente sonrojada al sentir esta atrevida caricia en su nalga derecha por parte de su apuesto profesor, el cual tenia a su pobre cerebro hecho un lio, sin poder comprender lo que pasaba y teniendo en todo su cuerpo una mezcla, de miedo, terror y...¿Por que no decirlo?...De excitacion. El mejor que nadie sabia que lo correcto era que quitara su mano derecha de la nalga de su alumna, sin embargo, su cerebro no obedecia semejante orden, ya que su lujuria habia dominado su sentido comun y le exigia seguir disfrutando esa caricia que le hacia a su alumna.

_-¡Maldita sea! No, no es correcto lo que hago a esta hermosa criatura pero su piel !Oh Dios! ...Es tan suave que parece de seda Y...Yo...Y yo...!Jamas habia podido acariciar a una mujer!...Esa es la verdad y creo que ahora lo compendo, debido a que mi adoslecencia la pase sin tener amigas por el accidente que tuve, muy en mi interior lo que mas deseaba era poder tocar y acariciar a una mujer...Perdoname Srta. Higurashi, perdoname por haber traicionado la amistad que me ofeciste._- Y entonces, mu avergonzado consigo mismo agacho su cabeza y una solitaria lagrima de arrepentimiento salio de uno de los hermosos ojos verdes del profesor.

-!O...Ocho!-Dijo Aome, la cual aspiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizar su corazon el cual le latia a mil por hora de la sensacion desconocida que recorria todo su cuerpo al sentir la ardiente caricia de la mano derecha de su profesor en su semi-desnudo gluteo.

-Errrr...Si...Si...So...So...lo, fa...faltan dos...!Gulp!...Yo...Yo...¿To...Todo...Bi...Bien? ¿No...No...Hay nin...ningun...Pro...Problema Srta. Hi...Hi...Higurashi?-Dijo Takeshi completamente muerto de miedo y temiendo escuchar la respuesta de su alumna.

-Este...Si...Si...Pro...Profe, no...No hay pro...problema-Le dijo Aome tartamudeando y sin volteara verlo ya que ella sentia que su rostro estaba super sonrojado debido a ...Bueno, uds. Ya saben por que.

Aome comenzo por novena y decima vez a doblar sus rodillas lentamente y Takeshi en ambas ocasiones sintio que explotaba de excitacion por las ardientes caricias que le propicio a Aome en su trasero.

-!Di...Diez!Te...Ter...Termine pro...Profesor! ¿Y...Y...A...Ahora que, pro...Profe?-Dijo Aome muy nerviosa y respirando profundamente, y asi se quedo completamente quieta sin decir ni hacer nada. Mientras, su pobre maestro estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y sin poder quitar su mano de esa deseable parte de la anatomia de ella, finalmente haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano le dijo:

-Eh...!Ahhhh!...Este..Bi..Bien Higu...Rashi...Yo...Yo...¿Co...Como se siente? ¿Cre...Cree...Poder con...Continuar con los e...e...Ejercicios?

-Si...Si pro...Profesor yo...Yo...!Este no hay ningun problema!-Dijo Aome tambien sumamente nerviosa y entonces giro su cabeza para ver a su profesor, ellos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin decirse nada por unos cuantos segundos ( lo cual parecio una eternidad para ellos) y entonces, timidamente Aome le pergunto a su maestro y sin importarle para nada que la mano de el estuviera acariciando su nalga derecha:

-Errrr...Yo...Este...¿Cu...Cual ejer...ejercicio es el que...Si...Sigue, profe?

Como comprenderan el cerebro del pobre muchacho apenas podia asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. El simplemente no podia comprender la actitud de su hermosa alumna ¿Por que no estaba molesta con el? ¿Acaso ella no comprendia donde el tenia su mano derecha? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que si lo sabia, ella le permitia que la siguiera tocando? Y finalmente, el hecho de que ella no opusiera resistencia solo hacia que la excitacion lo dominara cada vez mas. Entonces el solo cerro sus ojos por un momento buscando recuperar la calma y le dijo al momento que tomaba con su mano izquierda la carpeta donde tenia anotada la secuencia de ejercicios.

-De...Dejeme ver, este...Fle...Flexiones, es...es decir, yo...yo...

-¿Si?-Le dijo Aome con su corazon latiendole a mil por hora

Yo...Este, to...Tocarse la punta de sus tenis con las yemas de sus de...Dedos.

-!Ah, e...Eso!...E...Esta bien-Dijo Aome tartamudeando

-Mmmm...Si...¿Cree...Po...Poder hacerlo?

-Errrr...Si pro...profe...Creo que...Si

-Bueno, pe...pero despacio ¿Si? y...En caso de...de que sienta una molestia en su muslo izquierdo me lo dice por favor, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si profe.

-Bueno, comenzamos-Dijo Takeshi

- y entonces volvio a ponerse completamente recta, levanto sus brazos y junto sus manos, entonces tomo un fuerte suspiro y lentamente comenzo a doblar su cintura para tocar la punta de su tenis con sus dedos y como comprenderan, al hacerlo la mano derecha de Takeshi volvio a disfrutar la carnosa y virginal piel del gluteo de su bellisima alumna. Esa sensacion lo hacia sentir como si hubiera recibido una descarga electrica en todo su cuerpo.

-!U...Uno!-Dijo Aome cuando sus dedos tocaron la punta de sus tenis y como habran supuesto, las nalgas de Aome se expandieron al maximo y permitiendo que la mano de su amado profesor disfrutara al maximo de esa deseable parte de su anatomia.

_-!Oh Dios Mioooooo!Voy a explotar!_-Se dijo a si mismo Takeshi y entonces sintio una ligera molestia en su entrepierna !Y el horror invadio su ser al ver que tenia su pene completo erecto!

-_!Ayy no, no por favor! ¿Que voy ha hacer si ella se da cuenta!Maldito sea! Pe...Pero por mas que quiero no puedo...!No puedo quitar mi mano de su nalga! Su...Su piel...!Oh Dios! Es...Es tan suave como la seda_.

Por su parte Aome sentia que su corazon le latia a mil por hora, ella en circuntancias normales hubiera gritado y se hubiera separado bruscamente de su profesor, sin embargo, desde que ella conocio al profesor su corazon lleno de deseos de ser amada se le entrego a el por completo. Ella por el contrario no podia negar que sentia felicidad por ser tocada de esa manera por el hombre del cual se habia enamorado. Entonces cerro sus ojos y aspiro profundamente y comenzo ha hacer su segunda flexion y al hacerlo pudo sentir la mano de su amado profesor acariciar sus nalgas. Por su parte el joven Takeshi era incapaz de articular palabra alguna sólo su respiración denotaba la intensidad de las sensaciones que los embargaba en aquella embriaguez de lascividad.

-!Dos!-Dijo Aome al volver a quedar recta y el pobre Takeshi no sabia en que momento se le iba a salir el corazon de la boca. Despues vino la tercera flexion, la cuarta y la quinta...Hasta que Aome llego a la decima flexion.

-!Di...Diez!...Ter...Termine pro...fesor.-Dijo ella respirando agitadamente y muerta de los nervios al sentir la ardiente caricia de su amado profesor en sus gluteos. Takeshi por su parte estaba igual que su alumna y hacia un enorme esfuerzo para tratar de comprender por que su alumna no lo habia dado una cachetada o al menos reclamarle por haberla manoseado. Lo que si pudo hacer fue tomar rapidamente la libreta donde tenia la lista de ejercicicos de Aome y usarla para ocultar su ereccion. Finalmente despues de unos cuantos segundos de no decir ni hacer nada ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro y Aome timidamente dijo:

-¿Y...Y ahora?

-Yo...Yo...-Fue lo unico que pobre joven pudo decir cuando de repente como si _alguien_ alla arriba quisiera ayudarlo comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Eso hizo que joven Haneda diera un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Errrrr...Yo creo que por hoy fue suficiente, parece que va a llover y no vamos a poder continuar.

-Bu...Bueno, si ud. Asi lo considera.

-Yo...Si...Cre...Creo que es lo mejor.

-Entonces...¿Ma...mañana a la misma hora?

-Mmm...Si.

-Bueno, entonces creo que mejor me quito mi uniforme adentro de la bodega...¿Me...me acompaña?

-Errr...Si y creo que mejor nos apuramos antes de que llueva mas fuerte.

Y asi ambos entraron a la bodega, ya adentro habia un pequeño cuarto que tenia una cortina de tela y Aome le dijo:

-Yo...Creo que aqui me cambio de ropa.

-Si...Higurashi.-Dijo algo nervioso Takeshi.

-Este...Porfesor

-Errr...¿Si Aome?

-¿Me pu...puede soltar?-Le dijo Aome mientras miraba a sus nalgas las cuales estaban siendo sujetadas por la mano derecha de Takeshi.

-!AAHHHH!PER...PERDON!Yo...Yo...Este...Se me habia olvidado quitarla!Es...Decir yo...Yo!-Dijo el pobre joven muerto de miedo y esperando ahora si una reaccion furiosa por parte de Aome.

-No se preocupe-Fue lo que ella le dijo y despues le dio una linda sonrisa y sin decir mas se puso detras de la cortina para quitarse su uniforme.

-Takeshi simplemente se quedo petrificado ante la reaccion de Aome. !Ella sabia perfectamente que el la habia estado manoseando todo ese tiempo! Y sin embargo...A ella no parecio importarle fue lo que termino pensando. Finalmente los eventos ocurridos terminaron por acabarlo emocionalmente y cayo de rodillas buscando tranquilizarse.

Continuara.

Se agradecen Reviews y disculpen por la tardanza, espero de ahora en adelante poner al menos un capitulo por semana.

Atte: Solaris3000


	7. Deseos prohibidos 3raparte

Deseos prohibidos 2da.Parte

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 PM el cielo comenzaba a oscureserce y algunas gotas de lluvia amenazaban con traer una tormenta, nos ubicamos en la secundaria donde estudia Aome y mas especificamente en la bodega donde se almacena toda la utiliera para la practica de educacion fisica. En ese lugar se encontraban nuestra linda protagonista y su apuesto y joven profesor de educacion fisica Takeshi Hanada, el cual estaba incado de rodillas respirando agitadamente y buscando tranquilizarse por los eventos que habian ocurrido esa tarde con su hermosa alumna. El aun podia sentir como su mano derecha temblaba debido a la ardientes caricias que la habia dado al virginal trasero de su alumna.

_-¿Como pude hacerle esto? Soy un maldito canalla_-Penso mientras cerraba sus ojos y agachaba su cabeza de verguenza.

-"No hay problema"-Fue la frase que retumbo en su cabeza y que lo hizo abrir sus ojos y tratando de comprender que le dio a entender con eso. Ella sabia desde el primer momento que el la estaba manoseando, mas sin embargo ella no opuso risistencia en ningun momento, ella actuaba como si no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo o...¿Era que haya no le importara que el la tocara de esa manera? ¿Por que se lo habia permitido? Fueron las preguntas que taladraban su cerebro buscando desesperadamente una respuesta. Takeshi finalmente estampo fuertemente la palma de su mano derecha en su frente buscando ordenar sus ideas cuando de repente una linda voz que lo habia cautivado desde que la escucho por primera vez lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-!Caray! No lo encuentro ¿Donde podra estar?-Dijo Aome detras de la cortina.

-O...Ocure algo Hi...Higurashi?-Dijo Takeshi algo nervioso.

-Si profe yo...No encuentro el interruptor de luz, es que ya esta un poco oscuro aqui adentro y tengo miedo de caerme cuando me quite mi short y...!Ah!Ya lo encontre!-Dijo ya mas tranquila.

-Mmmmm...Que bueno-Dijo el cuando...!!KLINKKK!!- !Su mandibula inferior golpeo el suelo y sus ojos los abrio lo mas que pudo cuando vio lo que tenia enfrente de sus ojos!

Resulta que lo que paso es que al encender la luz y a lo oscuro de la bodega la cortina que separaba a Aome de Takeshi era de una tela muy delgada !Que se transparentaba casi por completo! El pudo admirar sin casi nin ningun problema la linda figura y silueta de su alumna en ese diminuto conjunto que usaba y que le habia alterado las hormonas desde que lo vio por primera vez. Por su parte Aome tambien se sorprendio muchisimo al darse cuenta que casi podia ver a su amado profesor a traves de la cortina, entonces, si ella podia verlo a el...El podia verla a ella. Entonces, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y penso:

_-Dios Mio, por favor que le guste lo que voy hacer._

Entonces, comenzo a quitarse su playera muy lentamente buscando darle un espectaculo que le gustara al hobre que le habia robado el corazon.

Como comprender el pobre Takeshi trago saliva cuando Aome comenzo a despojarse de su playera y pudo casi sin ningun problema apreciar su desnuda piel. Aome termino de quitarse por completo su playera y dejando descubiertos sus hermosos y juveniles senos que estaban cubiertos por el brassiere blanco que ella usaba, sin embargo era un vision maravillosa a pesar de estar cubiertos por esa prenda. Aome entonces, dio dos pequeños pasos al frente y entonces le dio la espalda Takeshi y entonces lenta pero muy lentamente comenzo a quitarse el diminuto Short con ambas manos. Gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en la frente del pobre joven Haneda al ver lo que Aome estaba haciendo y sin poder evitarlo su miembro comenzaba a "despertarse". Aome por su parte tambien estaba muy nerviosa mientras se quitaba el short pero sabia que un sacrificio que podria valer la pena y lograr lo que parecia imposible: Que el no la viera como a una niña, sino como una mujer en pleno desarrollo y asi, armandoose de valor se bajo por completo el short y levantando su preciosas nalgas para que quedaran a la vista de su amado profesor.

-_!!AAHHHHH!A...AOMEEEE!!!!-_Fue el grito mental que pobre joven dio cuandio vio el carnoso y apetecible trasero de su alumna el cual estaba cubierto por una diminuta pantaleta el cual dejaba al descubierto una muy respetable parte de sus virginales carnes. El entonces sin poder contenerse comenzo a frotar con la palma de su mano su miembro que ya estaba completamente duro y apunto de explotar. Finalmente Aome termino por quitarse el short y dejando a la vista de su profesor su hermoso y sensual cerpo cubierto solamente por sus diminutas prendas intimas. Takeshi con el corazon a punto de salirsele por la boca recorrio centimetro a centimetro ese virginal cuerpo. Luego Aome comenzo a desarramar su pelo el cual lo tenia amarrado en forma de "cola de caballo" y ha hacerlo su larga y sedosa cabellera cayo hasta sus hombros y haciendola parecer mas hermosa y sensual ante los ojos de joven Takeshi, el cual estaba completamente paralizado de pies a cabeza y casi no parpadeaba buscando no perder ningun detalle de esa hermosa figura. Entonces Aome camino sensualmente a una pequeña silla donde tenia su uniforme escolar y muy lentamente comenzo a vestirse buscando que su profesor pudiera admirar lo que mas pudiera su semi desnudo cuerpo.

Y es que era verdad, el cerebro del joven estaba solo enfocado en esa hermosa vision y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para controlar la lujuria que habia invadido todo su ser y n comenter una locura de la que pudiera arrepentirse toda su vida. Entonces una linda voz lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Profe...¿Cree que vaya a llover muy fuerte?

-¿Eh!Ahhh!Es...este no, espero que no!...Sin emabrgo no hay que con...confiarnos, esta callendo una suave brisa, pero quien suave despues.-Dijo mirando por una ventana el clima de alla afuera. Entonces la cortina se movio y Aome salio completamente vestida.

-Lista profe ¿Nos vamos?-Le dijo dandole esa linda sonrisa que le habia robado el corazon.

Takeshi la vio de pies a cabeza y aun con ese coqueto uniforme se veia ante sus ojos bellisima y hermosa, finalmente cerro sus ojos y dio un enorme suspiro cuando por fin comprendio algo, el se habia enamorado perdidamente de ese hermoso e inocente angel que tenia enfrente y le dijo:

-Si Higurashi vamonos ya.

Y asi, ambos salieron de la pequeña bodega, al salir el clima era muy frio y soplaba un ligero viento, un indicio de que podria llover mas tarde. Ambos apresuraron el paso y salieron de la semidesierta escuela y cinco minutos despues llegaron al parque donde debido a un penoso incidente que ella iba a sufrir comenzaron a forjar una estrecha amistad. Al entrar Takeshi se dio cuenta que Aome estaba algo nerviosa y supuso que era debido a que estaba recordando el horrible incidente que vivio.

-Tranquila Srta. Higurashi, recuerde que vengo con usted.-Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarsa.

-Errr...Si profe. Tiene reazon pero...yo bueno...-Dijo algo nerviosa y con un ligero rubor en sus lindas mejillas.

-Mmmmm? ¿Si?

-¿Pu...Puedo?

-¿Eh? ¿Que...Cosa?

Y entonces Aome lo abrazo amorosamente por la cintura con ambas manos y le dijo:

-Es...Es que tengo un poco de mi...miedo.

Como comprenderan al pobre joven Takeshi casi se le sale el corazon por la boca al sentir pegado a su cuerpo ese hermoso y sensual cuerpo que le habia alterado las hormonas desde el primerdia que lo vio y le dijo con algo de nervios y problemas.

-!Ah! E...Este si, no no hay...Errr...pro...problema...pe...pero al salir del par...que me...me suelta...¿Si?

-Mmmm...Si profe, lo que ud. Diga y...Gracias.- Y entonces Aome recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Takeshi.

_-!Ay Dios Mio!_-Penso el joven mientras miraba al cielo y dando un enorme suspiro y sin poder evitarlo poso su brazo en el hombre de su alumna, la cual dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo a su profesor.

-Gra...Gracias profe yo...Ya comenzaba a sentir frio. El pobre muchahco trago saliva por estar abrazando a Aome y el dijo tartamudeando.

-De...De nada Higu...Rashi, Mmmmm...Bueno...¿Nos vamos?

-Si profesor, lo que ud. Diga.-Le dijo dandole una linda sonrisa que derritio por completo el corazon inexperto en el amor de Takeshi.

Y asi, la joven pareja comenzo a caminar por el oscuro parque, pero caminando sin prisa alguna, al parecer a ellos no les importaba cuanto tiempo pudieran permanecer en ese lugar.

Continuara...

Hola a todos! De antemano gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario a este autor(a) y tratare de actualizar al menos una vez por semana.

Sin mas me despido.

Proximo capitulo.-Mientras Aome vive un nuevo y feliz comienzo en su vida ¿Que ha pasado en la epoca de Inuyasha y su pandilla? El poderoso y temido simbolo sexual de la serie se pregunta por que su pequeña protegida a llegado llorando a su castillo. Un monje pervertido busca con desesperacion a la mujer que por fin a comprendido que ama y mientras un lindo zorrito le exige a cierto malagradecido perro que regrese a buscar a la mujer que ella quiere como a una segunda madre.


	8. La Cruel verdad

En su castillo el todopoderoso y temido ( Pero a la vez, hermoso, sensual y el sueño erotico de muchas jovencitas seguidoras de este anime) Lord Seshumaro, discutia una estrategias militares con cinco de sus generales. Ellos casi ni respiraban ni parpadeaban para no perder detalle de lo que su amo y señor les decia. Aun en sus mentes estaba el recuerdo de un valiente compañero suyo que tuvo la osadia de cuestionar las ordenes de su amo y antes de que terminara de exponer sus dudas su cabeza habia sido separada de su cuello con un simple movimiento de la mano derecha de seshumaro. Eso ponia las cosas bien en claro para ellos. La palabra de Seshumaro era simplemente ley y mandato. Escuchar y obedecer al amo. Asi de simple.

-¿Entendieron lo que les dije?-Dijo una varonil voz (que por lo regular hace muchas jovencitas lanzen un suspiro romantico.)

-!Si señor!-Respondieron al unisono la cinco voces.

-Muy bien y ahora me gustaria discutieramos ¿Eh? Mmmmmm...-Dijo Seshumaro cuando pero dejo de hablar cuando sus agudos sentidos auditivos detectaron unos pequeños y suaves pasitos, ese andar solo podia corresponder a una sola persona...A Rin, sin embabargo lo que le extraño fue el escuchar que su protegida venia llorando, entonces el hizo una mueca de fastidio el cual espanto de pies a cabeza a sus generales.

-!E...Este ocurre algo mi se...señor?-Dijo uno de ellos tartamudeando de miedo.

-!Por fa...favor...Si hay algo en que nos equivocamos, diganoslo por favor!-Dijo otro y temiendo por su vida.

-¿Que?-Dijo Seshumaro quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la temblorosa voz de sus generales y les dijo:

-Nada, nada, simplemente pensaba en otra cosa, es mas, damos por termindada esta reunion, tengo otro asunto que atender.-Les dijo mientras se levantaba.

Un enorme suspiro de alivio se escucho por parte de sus generales los cuales agradecieron el poder seguir con vida e inmediatamente se levantaron e hizieron una profunda reverencia de respeto hacia su amo mientras el salia del cuarto.

-_¿Y ahora que demonios pasa con esta niña?_-Se decia a si mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo y comoera normal la servidmbre al verlo pasar se hacian a un lado e inmediatamente hacian una reverencia de respeto al omnipotente Yokai y las hembras no podian evitar dar un suspiro romantico al cuando veian a su hermoso y bello amo. Y asi, seshumaro seguio su camino cuando observo a una diminuta figura que llevaba un baculo y caminaba con la cabeza agachada y con la mirada muy triste rumbo a la habitacion de su protegida, esto por supuesto desconcerto a Seshumaro y alcanzo a su fiel lacayo y pregunto:

-Jacken que es lo que paso a...-Pero sin embargo Jacken no lo escucho en absoluto y siguio su camino sumido en sus pensamientos e ignorando por completo a su amo. Por supuesto que tal atrevimiento hacia Seshumaro solo podia significar la muerte del idiota que se atraviera a ignorar al temido yokai, sin embargo por tratarse de la "niñera" de Rin, el podia hacer una excepcion.

-Jacken-Volvio a decir Seshumaro y el lo ignoro nuevamente.

-**!!JACKENNNN!!!!-**Grito ahora si muy furioso Seshummaro y el grito funciono ya que su diminuto lacayo pego un enorme brinco que termino estampando su craneo en el techo para caer despues al suelo y por fin comprender quien le estaba hablando.

-!!AAAHHHHHH!!! SE...SEÑOR SE...SESCHUMARO DI...DISCULPEME YO...PERDONEME POR...POR FAVOR!!!!-Grito muerto de miedo jacken e inmediatemte se puso de rodillas mientras hacia muchas reverencias de respeto hacia su amo y esperando que su señor le perdonara la vida. El por sus parte solio dio un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo tajantemente:

-¿Que pasa con Rin?

-¿Eh? ¿A...A que se...re...refiere mi se...señor?-Dijo con un evidente nerviosismo su diminuto lacayo.

-¿Por que Rin llego llorando aqui?-Le dijo dandole una mirada que paralizo de miedo al pobre jacken

-Pu...Pues ve...vera...U...Usted sabe que la joven Rin se...se encariño con e...ella y bueno...Ella le dio to...todo el amor y ca...cariño que ud. No le ha dado !!NO, NO!NO QUISE DECIR ESO!! -Dijo muerto de miedo al comprender lo que le dijo a su amo. Por su parte Seshumaro hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no arrancarle la cabeza a su insignificante sirviente y le dijo poniendo su furioso rostro a centimetros del rostro del pobre jacken el cual sintio que vivia los ultimos minutos de su vida.

-Ve directamente al grano. ¿Que demonios ocurrio para que Rin llegara llorando?

Jacken finalmente respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse y dijo:

-Se trata de la sacerdotiza Kykyo mi señor.

Al escuchar ese nombre Seshumaro hizo una mueca de fastidio y dijo:

-¿Y ahora que? ¿No me digas que esa..."Cosa" hizo algo que hiciera llorar a Rin?

-Pues...Se podria decir que si.-Dijo jacken mirando al suelo

-¿A que te refieres?-Dijo arqueando un ojo.

-Ella...Muy pronto va a regresar al mundo de los muertos mi señor y como comprendera eso a roto el corazoncito de Rin mi señor. Ud. No sabe como Rin se ha encariñado con esa mujer a pesar de ser un..."Cadaver ambulante" como ud. La ha llamado.-Dijo jacken, seshumaro entonces se separo de su lacayo y adopto una pose pensativa y despues de meditar unos segundos se dirigio a su fiel sirviente.

-¿Dices que esa mujer va a desaparecer?

-Si mi señor, las causas las ignoro por que Rin regreso aqui llorando y no me dijo nada por mas que le insisti.

-¿Donde se encuentra esa... mujer?

-Esta en las orillas del lago principal mi señor

-Bueno...Ve a la habitacion de Rin y trata de tranquilizarla yo...Saldre un momento-Y entonces Seshumaroo se levanto y se dirigio a la salida de su castiilo caundo jacken le dijo:

-¿A...A donde va mi señor?

-Seshumaro le dio su clasica mirada fria y le dijo muy serio.

-¿De aqui a cuando te tengo que dar razon de mis acciones microbio!VE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE PARASITO!!

-!Si, si mi señor!!!-Dijo jacken muerto de miedo y rapidamente salio rumbo a las habitaciones de Rin.

Finalmente con paso tranquilo el temido y poderoso yokai salio de su palacio y enfilo rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba la sacerdotiza y en su camino, como era de esperarse todos los monstruos y criaturas que lo veian salian huyendo muertos de miedo y terror al ver al impresionante Seshumaroo, nadie en su sano juicio se atreveria a enfrentar al todopoderoso Lord Seshumaro ( Excepto cierto perro con pelo plateado que rompio el corazon de nuestra linda protagonista) Finalmente llego a las orillas del lago y ubico a la mujer que esta sentada sobre la hierba y mirando las tranquilas aguas del lago.

-Mujer.- Le dijo Seshumaro

-Señor Seshumaro.-Dijo con voz tranquila kykyo al verlo e inmediatamente se levanto y le hizo una reverencia al yokai. El entoces le dijo dandole una mirada despectiva.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo jacken?

-Si se refiere a mi pronto regreso al mundo de los muertos, si, sie es verdad-Dijo y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos.

-Sin mostrar compasion alguna por el sufrimeinto de la sacerdotiza Seshumaro le dijo:

-¿Cual es el motivo por el cual va a desaparecer de este mundo?

Kykyo entonces le mostro su brazo derecho el cual habia desaparecido por completo y le dijo:

-Mi cuerpo se esta desintegrando lentamente. Yo...fui devuelta a la vida gracias a una malvada bruja que uso el cuerpo de la mujer que es mi reencarnacion del futuro, sin embargo al parecer esa magia esta perdiendo su poder y mi cuerpo...Bueno supongo que ya ve lo que le esta pasando. Yo...Poco a poco me convertire en polvo.-Dijo kykyo con una enorme tristeza en su voz ye ntonces le dijo:

-Pero...Aprovechando su visita yo...Quisera darle las gracias.

-¿A que te refieres mujer?-Dijo con curiosidad Seshumaroo

-A poder permitirme estar todo este tiempo con Rin, gracias a ella pude descubrir el placer de tener a alguien quien me amara y me hicera saber lo que es el amor de alguien quien me tratara como una...madre.

Seshumaro no le contesto y camino hacia la orilla del lago y le dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Sabes lo que va a sufrir Rin cuando te vayas? Ella se ha encariñado mucho contigo. Kykyo no le contesto simplemente agacho la cabeza muy triste y entonces le dijo:

-E...Ella fue como la hija que nunca tuve.

Entonces Seshumaro dio un enorme suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-¿Hay algun modo para evitar que mueras?

Kykyo se sorprendio por la pregunta y dijo:

-Bueno...Su hay una forma, pero no creo que el quiera usarla.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-A...Inuyasha

Al escuchar el nombre de su odiado hermano Seshumaroo le dijo:

-¿Que tiene que ver ese idiota contigo?

Es la perla de Shikon eso podria salvarme y el la tiene en su poder, pero dudo que el quiera separarse de su mas grande tesoro.

-Mmmmm...Ya veo, bueno eso tiene una solucion muy simple-Dijo Seshumaroo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa y sin decir mas se alejo del lugar dejando a una desconcertada y confundida sacerdotiza atras.

Ahora cambiamos de escenario y nos ubicamos en una aldea donde un fatigado monje habla con una anciana de ese lugar.

-¿E...Esta segura de lo que me dice?-Dijo el monje completamente nervioso al escuchar lo que habia dicho la mujer.

-Si Sr. Monje de acuerdo a la descripcion que ud. Me ha dado de la joven que busca, ella se encuentra viviendo en el palacio del principe Akihito, nuestro gobernante. Ella lo salvo de ser asesinado por un monstruo y el la contrato como su protectora pero al parecer el se enamoro de ella y al parecer hace poco esa mujer orrespondio a su amor.

-¿A...A ques e refiere?-Dijo el monje muerto de miedo.

-Bueno por lo que he escuchado los sirvientes del palacio me han dicho que los han visto pasear por los jardines del palacio muy abrazaditos y dandose tierno besitos de amor ¿No le parece muy romantico?-Dijo la anciana con su rostro sonrojandose y al escuchar eso el monje sintio como su corazon se partia en mil pedazos y se dijo a si mismo:

-Soy un perfecto imbecil

-¿Como dijo?-Pregunto la anciana al no comprender lo que dijo el monje que no podia ser otro mas que Miroku.

-No...Nada, yo...Solo pensaba en otra...Cosa. Este...¿Por donde queda el palacio?

-Siga todo derecho.

-Bueno, este...Gracias-Dijo Miroku y sin decir mas se marcho.

-_No, no por favor, Sango por favor...¿Que voy ha hacer sin ti? -_Pensaba Moroku mientras corria a buscar a su amada cazadora de demonios. Finalmente ya al anochecer llego al palacio y con haciendo un enorme esfuerzo burlo la vigilancia del lugar y trepo por el muro para entrar al palacio. Luego escondido entre la maleza y los arbustos del jardin escucho hablar a dos sirvientas del lugar.

-¿Es verdad?

-Si, yo los vi que iban rumbo a la pequeña cabaña que esta atras de los jardines del emperador !Ay!Iban tan abrazaditos!

-Mmmmm...¿Tu crees que ellos van a...Tu ya sabes que?

-!Pues claro! El principe se enamoro de ella desde el dia que se conocieron...!Todo mundo lo sabe!

-Miroku sintio que se moria al escuchar eso y partio rumbo a dicha cabaña. Un rato despues llego a la parte posterior del castillo el cual era un pequeño bosque y al fondo se encontrba una pequeña cabaña de madera. Entonces el sintio que se moria cuando vio a la mujer que amaba ir abrazado de un apuesto y hermoso joven de aproximadamente 20 años, ademas ella estaba usando un bellisimo kimono el cual parecia que eera hecho de seda, un pieza de ropa muy lujosa que el sabia, nunca podria haberle conseguido a ella.

Nota del autor (¿Alguien podria decirme que edad tiene Sango? )

Ellos iban caminanado tranquilamente por el lugar sin prisas y disfrutamndo del ambiente y entonces el guapo principe comenzo a besar a sango en las mejillas y en su cuello, mientras que ella gustosa aceptaba las caricias y eso como comprenderan, partio el corazon del monje, el cual sintio que se moria al ver esa escena. Finalmente la pareja llego a la pequeña cabaña, la cual tenia un arbol al lado. El principe entonces llevo a Sango al arbol y pego la espalda de ella con el tronco del arbol y luego la abrazo por la cintura. Entonces, oculto entre la maleza y amparado por la oscuridad Miroku se acerco lo mas que pudo a ellos. El principe por su parte habia comenzado a darle suaves, pero al mismo tiempo ardientes besos a los hermosos y sensuales labios de sango, ella por su parte al principio intento debilmente rechazarlos, pero finalmente sucumbio a las ardientes caricias permitiendo al principe que la besara como el quisiera y entonces una lagrima salio de uno de sus ojos. El principe entonces, comenzo a acariciar suavente la espalda de su timida acompañante la cual temblaba del nerviosismo, eso lo hizo suponer una cosa, que sango jamas habia estado con un hombre y por lo cual ella deberia de ser sin lugar a dudas una mujer virgen. Una enorme sensacion de felicidad tuvo el joven principe y entonces con su mano derecha comenzo a acariciar a placer el hermoso y carnoso trasero de la bella jovencita que tenia entre sus brazos, ella por su parte temblo de pies a cabeza al sentir la atrrevida caricia, intento decirle algo al principe pero los ardientes besos que estaba recibiendo le impidieron emitir palabra alguna y entonces nuevamente cedio a las caricias de su joven acompañante y permitiendole que continuara acariciandole sus gluteos y entonces en esta occasion varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ya que al recibir esas caricas en su trasero ella sin poder evitarlo recordo a la persona dela cual espero inutilmente una muestra de amor y cariño que nunca llego. Y asi, ella jamas imagino que cerca de ellos, oculto entre la maleza del lugar esa persona se encontraba tambien llorando al ver como su amada estaba siendo profanada por el joven principe y el sabia muy bien que el unico culpable de que sango estuviera en los brazos de otro hombre era el mismo. Entonces el tuvo que tapar con ambas manos su boca para evitar que su llanto de dolor y tristeza lo delatara. Por su parte el principe comezaba a excitarse mas y comezno a besar y a lamber ardientemente a sango por su cuello,la cual comenzo a respirar profundamente para recuperar el aire debido a los ardientes besos del principe. El por su parte abrazo a sango por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, con su mano derecha continua acariciando los carnosos gluteos de ella y entonces se acerco ams a ella y comenzo a frotar su ardiente y erecto pene contra la vagina de la jovencita, la cual estaba muerta de miedo al sentir en su parte mas intima y privida el duro miembro de su acompañnate.

-No...No por...favor-Fue la muy debil protesta que salio de sus hermosos labios.

-Confia en mi Sango, te lo suplico...Dejame hacerte feliz, permiteme librarte de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el has pasado.-Dijo el principe mientras continuaba frotando con mas rapidez su miembro contra la vagina de sango. Ella por su parte comenzo a dejar nuevamente lagrimas de sus ojos al comprender que el principe tenia razon, ella buscaba con desesperacion un alivio a todo la trizteza que cargaba sobre sus hombros y con todo el dolor en su corazon permitio que el hombre continuara disfrutando a placer de su cuerpo y ya completamente rendida no opuso resistencia alguna cuando comenzo a sentir como las manos del principe comenzaban a mover su kimono para dejar al descubiertos sus hermosos y virginales senos, finalmente ella cerro los ojos y se mordio los labios cuando comenzo a sentir las caricias y lambidas que el comenzo a darle a sus senos y a sus pezones. Y asi, por aproximadamente quince minutos el principe disfruto a placer del hermoso y virginal cuerpo de Sango. Durante ese tiempo sango recibio ardientes caricas en sus partes mas intimas y privadas y sin poder evitarlo el ritmo de su respiracion comenzo a aprsurarse ante el ataque en sus delicados encantos. Sin lugar a dudas por mucho que intentaba evitarlo, Sango comenzaba a excitarse.

Durantre un rato mas la pareja permanecio abrazados y con los labios pegados, sola la agitada respiracion de ambos se escuhcaba en ese solitario lugar y esos sonidos le daban al sufrido monje la peor de las muertes, el cual haba caido de rodillas y llorando en silencio al ver como a la mujer que tanto amaba en brazos de otro hombre y que por su cobardia la habia perdido.

Mientras, Sango cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atras, su cuerpo se estremecio ligeramente ante las caricias del principe. Con sus hermosos ojos entornados, entreabiertos sus humedos labios, la piel caliente y enardecida a causa de los desconocidos impulsos que se habian apoderado de su persona, sango era una victima propicia para ser tomada y disfrutar de su virginidad y eso el joven principe lo sabia muy bien y entonces suspendio las ardientes caricas hacia sango y la cargo en sus fuertes brazos conduciendola a la pequeña cabaña donde seria su nido de amor. Entraron y la puerta se cerro y dejando atras a un pobre Miroku con el corazon completamente destrozado y llorando amargamente. Finalmente sin poder contenerse salio huyendo del lugar llorando amargamente y deseando morirse de la tristeza y desolacion, mientras que sus lagrimas se confundian con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en su rostro, finalmente una fuerte tormenta comenzo a caer pero a el no parecio importarle, su mente estaba recordando los eventos que habia visto y que quizas en esos momentos Sango le estaria entregando al principe su virginidad y recordando todos los momentos en que sango le suplico a el por su amor y el estupidamente jamas respondio a tales llamados. La lluvia siguio aumentando de intensidad y Miroku solo siguio corriendo, buscando alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar y entonces un nombre salio de su boca:

-San...sango...Per...Perdoname.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Shippo habia tenido una fuerte discusion con Inuyasha respecto a Aome y asi, a regañadientes Inuyasha acepto ir a buscar a Aome y brinco al pozo cuando:

-!!CRASHHHHHH!!!!!

-Un fuerte golpe se escucho en el pozo y espantando al pequeño Zorrito el cual se acerco al lugar y buscando encontrar el problema grito:

-!Inuyasha! ¿Que fue lo que...?-El no pudo continuar hablando al ver lo que paso. !Inuyasha tenia su cabeza enterrada en el suelo y haciendo esfuerzos por sacarla! Finalmente con muchos problemas pudo sacarla y shippo le dijo:

-!Inuyasha que fue lo que paso?!!!!!

Con el horror invadiendo su rostro dijo con mucha angustia al comprender lo que habia pasado.

-!El...pozo shippo!El pozo...ESTA BLOQUEADO!MALDITA SEA NO PUEDO REGRESAR A LA EPOCA DE AOME!!!!!

Shippo al escuchar eso sintio que se moria de tristeza.

Continuara.


	9. Amarga realidad por tu ausencia

Nos ubicamos en la epoca deInuyasha y su pandilla en donde en ese momento varias eventos estaban ocurriendo:

Primero era caso del monje Miroku quien llegaba a la aldea todo mojado y tiritiando de frio debido a la lluvia que le cayo encima al huir del palacio de principe con el corazon completamente destrozado despues de ver que su amada sango se habia entregado al apuesto y guapo soberano, fianlmente alcanzo un arbol y se sento en su tronco abrazandose el mismo, llorando amargamente y maldiciendose a si mismo por lo imbecil y cobarde que fue al no aceptar los sentimientos que sango le ofrecio por mucho tiempo.

-_Ojala y me muriera...!Snif!Snif!...Sango...Que...Que voy ha hacer sin ti?_-Penso el monje mientras lloraba amargamente.

El segundo evento se desarrollaba en las habitaciones de la pequeña Rin, la cual era consolaa por su eterno guardien, el fiel jacken.

-¿E...Es...ta seguro...Se...señor jacken !Snif!Snif!-Dijo entre lagrimas la linda y angelical criatura.

-Si Rin, mira, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, pero el hecho de que el señor seshumaro haya ido a hablar con esa mujer tal vez y solo tal vez el intente ayudarla a evitar que muera. Lo unico que puedes hacer es tener Fe y esperar que todo resulte bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señor jacken, lo que usted diga.-Dijo Rin un poco mas animada.

Y hablando del omnipotente, bello, hermoso, sensual, etc, etc y ademas el simbolo sexual de la serie, el caminaba tranquilamente en busca de su "querido hermanito" y esbozando una siniestra sonrisa al tiempo que pensaba.

_-Asi que era todo, la famosa perla que tantos problemas nos origino a todos...Y teniendo esa perla mato dos pajaros de un solo tiro...Primero me aseguro que esa "cosa" no muera y evito que Rin se pase llorando durante dias y...No es que me preocupe por Rin, simplemente que su llanto molestaria mis agudos sentiodos auditivos por el tiempo que estuviera llorando...!Y lo mas importante! Como estoy seguro que el retrasado mental de mi hermano no me quiera dar esa perla por la buena...!No me va a qedar mas remedio que matarlo!...Como dije antes, mato dos pajaros de un solo tiro-_Y asi, el lord supremo siguio caminando tranquilamente buscando reunirse con Inuyasha para quitarle la perla de shikon y de paso...la vida.

Y por ultimo, habalndo del buen inuyasha, este estaba echando rayos y centellas, furioso por que no podia llegar a la Era de Aome por que una y otra vez se estampaba en el fondo del pozo que lo llevaba siempre al hogar de ella.

-!MALDITA SEA! ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO CRUZAR EL POZO!-Grito por enesina vez el hanyou.

-¿Por que no le pides ayuda a la anciana kaede zopenco!Ya me aburri de ver como estampas tu cabezota en el suelo de pozo!-Le dijo el lindo y tierno shippo.

-Grrrrr...De acuerdo enano,,,,,,Vamos a ver a esa anciana-Dijo Inu y haciendo un esfuerzo por no golpear a shippo por burlarse de el.

Minutos despues en la choza de kaede Inuyasha y chippo le explicaban lo que habia pasado. Ella al terminar de escuchar lo ocurrido no se asombro en la absoluto y tranquilamente le dio un sorbo al te que estaba tomando tranquilamente.

-Ah...¿Eso paso? Bueno, pues no me extraña para nada.-Dijo sin pena alguna.

-¿A que demonios te refieres anciana?-Dijo muy furioso inuyasha

-Muy simple...¿Que no te has preguntado quien cerro el pozo?-Dijo sin perder su calma kaede

-¿Se...se refiere a ...A...Aome?-Pregunto shippo con miedo a saber la respuesta.

-Mucho me temo que si shippo.-Dijo ella dandole una triste mirada al zorrito.

-¿Pe...pero por que?-Insistio shippo ya con la trizteza reflejada en su rostro. Kaede entonces le dio una mirada de pocos amigos a inuyasha y le dijo apuntadolo con su baston.

-¿Por que no le preguntas al idiota que tienes al lado?

-!¿Que?!! ¿Insinua que yo tuve la culpa?!!!-Dijo muy indignado y enojado inuyasha

!!ZOOOCKKK!!!-Fue el sonido que hizo el craneo de inu, cuando la anciana lo golpeo con su baston y despues le grito muy furiosa.

-!PUES CLARO QUE SI TORPE!SI AOME BLOQUEO EL POZO ES POR QUE YA NO QUIERE SABER NADA DE TI!

Inuyasha trataba de calmar su golpe agarrandose sus cabeza con amabas manos y pregunto:

-Pero...¿Por que?

La anciana al escuchar eso solo dio un suspiro de resignacion y movio su cabeza negativamente y shippo le dijo:

-En serio inuyasha, puedes tener la fuerza de 1000 hombres pero tienes el cerebro de un raton.

-Microbio con patas agradece que no estoy de humor para castigarte si no...-Le dijo muy pero muy furioso inuyasha y mostrandole sus dientes y entonces kaede le dijo:

-Inuyasha entiende de una vez que Aome se fastido de ti, durante mucho mucho tiempo ella hizo hasta lo imposible por satisfacerte siempre en todos tus caprichos y necesidades para recuperar esa maldita perla que tienes colgada en el cuello, sacrifico inclusive las responsabilidades y alegrias que tenia en su epoca, todo por ti ¿Y al final que fue lo que obtuvo de ti!Nada! Ni siquiera un simple "Gracias Aome"-Entonces con lagrimas en los ojos por el enojo y frustacion le dijo.-Ella te amaba inuyasha, lo unico que queria de ti era tu amor, cariño y comprension y sin embargo eso solo se los diste a mi difunta hermana y esa maldita piedra. Nunca valoraste las muestras de cariño y afecto que ella te ofrecio, varias veces la vi llorando sola cada vez que la hacias enojar o peor aun cada te vei muy feliz con mi hermana. ¿Ahora ya comprendes el por que Aome bloquo el pozo?-Finalizo muy furiosa la sabia mujer. Inuyasha no sabia que decir, ya que por fin comprendio que la anciana kaede tenia toda la razony quizo decir algo...Pero ¿Que podia decir?

-Entonces...A...Aome ya no va regresar nu...nunca mas?-Dijo shippo con el miedo en su voz.

-Me temo que no shippo, la paciencia tiene un limite y finalmente Aome ya no pudo mas y...Nos abandono...Lo siento.-Le dijo en un tono compasivo y una lagrima de tristeza salio de su unico ojo. Shippo solo agacho su cabezita y comenzo a llorar amargamente al saber que ya nunca mas volveria a ver a la linda joven que la habia dado el amor de una madre. Al ver esto kaome le dijo a Inuyasha dandole una mirada de culpabilidad:

-¿Satisfecho?

-Yo...Yo...No se que decir...Este...yo-Dijo tartamudeando y sin saber que decir mas. Entonces shippo con lagrimas en los ojos y dandole una mirada de pocos amigos a inuyasha le dijo:

-¿Inuyasha?

-Errr...Si Shippo-Le dijo algo asombrado al ver la mirada de odio que le dio...!Jamas en su vida habia visto tan furioso al zorrito!

-Yo...Yo...!TE ODIOOOO!!!-Le grito con todas sus fuerzas y entonces -!!PAAFFFF!!!-Sin decir mas le dio una sobrerana bofetada al hanyou y salio llorando de la choza. La anciana solo lo siguio con la mirada sintiendo lastima por el pobre niño mientras que inuyahsa se habia quedado paralizado por la reaccion del niño hacia el, es mas ese golpe sintio que lo habia herido mas que los golpes de Naruku, cualquier demonio o de su propio hermano, su orgullo y sentimientos habian quedado destrozados por esa bofetada que shippo le habia dado.

-Y supongo que sango va a reaccionr de la misma manera contigo cuando sepa que Aome nunca mas volvera, ella la queria como a una hermana-Le dijo kaede sacando a inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

-A...Anciana kaede yo...yo...necesito verla de nu...nuevo...Por...fa..favor.-Dijo inuyasha en un tono raro de suplica.

Kaede dio un suspiro de resignacion y le dijo:

-Escuchame inuyahsha cuando una miko tan poderosa como Aome bloqueo el pozo es practicamente imposible romper el hechizo, no te prometo nada pero vere que puedo hacer, ahora vete que debes de meditar y ver el daño que has hecho, no solo a ti sino a varios mas, incluyendome a mi, por el hecho de ya no tener a Aome entre nosotros, ya para entonces te tendre algo, ¿Quedo claro? El pobre de Inu, no dijo mas y con la cabeza baja salio del lugar. Al quedar sola la anciana la cual estaba sentada de rodillas deposito su cabeza en el suelo y comenzo a llorar amargamente por la perdida de la niña que habia amado como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Y asi, mientras en la Era del sengoku todo era tristeza y desilusion para muchos de nuestros amigos, en nuestra era todo era lo contrario para nuestra linda protagonista. La ultima vez que la vimos iba abrazando por la cintura a su apuesto y guapo mucahco el cual la iba abrazando por los hombros y queeera su profesor de Educacion fisica el cual le habia robado el corazon desde el primer dia que lo conocio, muchos eventos habian pasado desde el dia que se conocieron, inclusive su propia madre se habia quedado impactada por la belleza fisica del joven, pero no que no podia olvidar era su primer clase privada que tuvo con el, ella estaba segura que habia impactado a el al usar ese diminuto uniforme escolar de educacion fisica el cual mostraba una muy buena parte de sus atributos femeninos, su cuerpo aun temblaba de la emocion al recordar las ardientes caricias que su amado profesor le habia dado a sus nalgas, ella recordo que la primer persona que le habia agarrado eltrasero era un pervertido monje del pasado y solo le causo molestia y repugnacia pero...Ahora las cosas habian sido diferente, ahora las caricas que habia sentido por parte de la suave mano de su profesor la habian hecho muy pero muy feliz, ademas del hecho que con esas caricias que habia recibido ella estaba segura que el la habia visto ya como una mujer y no como una niña. Eso solo hizo que abrazara con mas fuerza a su amado, el cual al sentir la suave presion de la niña que le habia robado el corazon le dijo:

-Este...Ocurre algo higurashi?

-Mmmm...No profe, solo tengo un poquitin de miedo al pasar por aqui, pero con usted a mi lado no me preocupo.-Le dijo dandole su angelical sonrisa y recordando los eventos en donde el como un principe valiente salvo a Aome de que fuera mancillada por tres vagos.

-Siempre te protegere Higurashi-Le dijo y haciendo que el corazon de Aomese derritiera. Entonces ella vio un frondoso arbol y le dijo:

-Este...profe?

-Si?

-Bueno yo...Aun me duele un poquito mi muslo...¿Po...podemos descansar un poquito en ese...arbol?-Le dijo dandole una tierna mirada de suplica con sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales parecian dos bellos zafiros a la luz de la luna. El pobre muchacho ante semejante vision angelical simplemente no pudo negarse y le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces:

-Errr...Si...lo que tu digas.-Y asi comenzaron a caminar rumbo al arbol. Al llegar ahi Takeshi se recargo en el tronco y Aome lo abrazo por la cintura con ambos brazos y pego lo mas que pudo su sensual y apetecible cuerpo contra el de su amado profesor. Como comprenderan el pobre joven sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir de la boca cuando sintio en su pecholos senos de su alumna, unos senos muy bien formados y suaves como el algodon y la seda, pero lo que casi lo mata fue el sentir la vagina de Aome pegada a su pene.

_-!Ayyyy!Dios mio!No por favor Higurashi!_-Supico Takeshi al sentir el apetecible cuerpo de su alumna pegado a su cuerpo.

-Profe...¿Podemos quedarnos asi un ratito?-Dijo con una sensual voz Aome la cual tenia su rostro sepultado en el amplio pecho de su amado profesor.

-Yo...Yo...Si...Si Higurashi...Su...supongo que po...podemos quedarnos un...un...ra...to.- Dijo con muchos problemas y tratando de controlar su corazon el cual le latia a mil por hora. Y asi se quedo por varios segundos hasta que Aome le dijo:

-Profe?

-Este...Si Higurashi?

-Yo...Yo...-Dijo algo insegura sin despegar su rostro del pecho de su amado.

-¿Si?

-Tengo frio

-¡Oh! E...Este claro...Esat haciendo algo de...Frio...¿Ver...verdad?...Este...te...te...puedo a...abrazar?-Le dijo muerto de miedo pensandosi eso molestaria a su alumna.

-Por...Favor-Le dijo con una tierna voz.

-Lo que tu...digas.- Y asi lentamente los fuertes brazos de Takeshi abrazaron con algo de nerviosismo la delicada y suave cintura de su alumna.

-Mmmm...Gracias-Dijo Aome al sentir el suave abrazo de su amado profesor y siguio muy feliz abrazandolo.

-De...De...nada-Dijo muy nervioso Takeshi al poder sentir a placer los encantos femeninos de su alumna, finalmente con mucho esferzo se pudo relajar y dejo caer su cabeza en el cuello sedoso de su alumna. Y asi se quedaron por un momento hasta que Aome le dijo:

-Gracias por estar conmigo profe.

-Siempre cuenta conmigo Higurashi-Dijo Takeshi y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a acariciar el sedoso cabello. de su amada niña. Y asi con la luna solo como testigo la joven pareja siguio abrazada deseando que el tiempo avanzara lo mas lento posible.

Continuara...

Proximo capitulo: Incapaz de poder contener sus deseo masculinos ante el sensual y deseable cuerpo que Takeshi tiene en sus manos, sin poder evitarlo comienza a sucumbir ante los atributos femeninos de Aome...¿Aceptara Aome mas caricias en cierta parte de su anatomia?

Se agradecen reviews por favor.


	10. Nuestra primera experiencia

Nuestro primera experiencia.

Eran aproximadamente las 7:00 PM el sol se habia ocultado para dar paso a una hermosa luna brillante que alumbraba la oscuridad que habia caido sobre Tokio y ahi en un pequeña parque que se encontraba por la escuela de nuestra protagonista principal, ella se encontraba abrazando por la cintura y con su rostro pegado al musculoso y bien formado pecho de un joven de recien cumplidos 24 años el cual la madre naturaleza lo habia dotado de una hermosa belleza fisica, la cual habia hecho que ella se enamorara de el desde el primer dia que lo conocio. Aome Higurashi por fin encontraba un alivio a su corazon y a sus sentimientos dañados por un malagradecido perro demonio que nunca valoro todo lo que ella hizo por el, todo lo que le importaba era recuperar una maldita piedra para poder convertirse en un poderoso demonio.

_-Bien, si ese fue su deseo...Respeto su decision, Si el piensa que esa perla le va dar la felicidad y el amor que yo le ofreci...haya el. Adios Inuyasha de todo corazon espero que seas muy feliz con tu perla y que te conviertas en el poderoso demonio que tanto anhelaste ser_.

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que le dedico al hanyou antes de borrarlo defenitivamente de su corazon y de sus sentimientos. Al hacerlo, ella dio un enorme suspiro y sintio que se habia quitado un enorme peso de encima y entonces enfoco todo su amor en el bello mancebo que estaba abrazando y el consideraba un regalo del cielo en compensacion por todos los problemas y desilusiones que habia tenido al viajar 500 años al pasado. En esos momentos ella se sentia la persona mas feliz del japon al tener en sus brazos al hombre que era el objeto de deseo por parte de sus compañeras de clases y por que no decirlo, de algunas profesoras de su escuela y con una enorme sonrisa en su angelical rostro y sin poderlo evitarlo aumento la presion de su abrazo para poder sentirse mas cerca del hombre que la habia robado el corazon como si buscara fusionarse con el. Pero...Mientras Aome disfrutaba ese momento buscando que nunca terminara ¿Que pensaba el guapo joven que estaba siendo amorosamente por una bellisima niña de escasos 15 años?

Takeshi Haneda el apuesto profesora de E.Fisica de Aome hacia un enorme esfuerzo por tratar de controlar sus nervios ¿y por que no decirlo?...Su lujuria,ya que una hermosa criatura lo estuviera abrazando amorosamente y el hecho de sentir en su pecho unos suave y turgentes senos y en su pene una suave y delicada vagina hacian que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, ademas estaba el hecho de que la angelical niña le habia pedido que la abrazara y asi, el podia tener en sus brazos la sensual cintura de ese hermoso cuerpo. Y entonces, su cuerpo se cimbro de pies a cabeza cuando sus alarmas internas se activaron temiendo lo que ya esperaba que iba a suceder tarde o temprano...Ante el continua frotameinto del cuerpo de Aome hacia el, "Cierta" parte de su anatomia comenzo...¿Como decirlo? a..."Despertar"

_-!Ay no!No, por favor!...No te levantes...!Dios Mio!...¿Que...Que voy a hacer si Aome se da cuenta?!!!!!-_Penso muerto de miedo al sentir que...Si adivinaron...Su pene comenzaba a ponerse completamente erecto al sentir la entrepierna de esa linda niña frotandose contra el. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su sentido comun le decia quese separara de su alumna, nobedecio ese mandata ya que sus hormonas le se negaban a cumplir la orden. El durante toda su vida habia anhelado tener auna mujer entre sus brazos, sin embargo debido al accidente que habia sufrido en su juventud nunca pudo tener una reacion normal con ninguna mujer y ademas, era claro que por su inexperiencia hacia el sexo femenino aun no podia establecer una relacion con una muejer de su edad, muy en el fondo de su corazon el aun era com un adoslecente que apenas comenzaba a sentir el deseo por tener a una mujersin embargo...Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. En sus brazos tenia una angelical e inocente criatura que parecia poder comprenderlo y que lo aceptaba sin rechazo alguno a pesar de su diferncia en sus edades y ademas, lo mas importante, al igual que el, ella era inexperta en el campo del amor. Takeshi recordo tambien como sufria internamente cuando estando en su silla de ruedas debido al accidente que habia sufrido, veia a las jovenes parejas caminar por las calles y parques abrazados amorosamente...!Como deseaba el estar en la misma situacion!...Y ahora...Su deseo se habia cumplido. En sus brazos tenia a una bellisima criatura que parecia un angel bajado del cielo que parecia haber acudido a su llamado de amor y asi, sin poder evitarlo el joven Haneda sucumbio a su deseo sexual y abrozo suavemente a la linda niña por sus hombros y aumento ligerante la presion con su brazo que la abrazaba por la cintura y entonces, su pene completamente erecto se froto sin ningun problema con la vagina de ella y proporcionandole un placer que jamas habia sentido antes, un placer inclusive mayor que cuando se habia masturbado en su baño cuando penso por primera vez en ella.Una lagrima de arrepentimiento pero tambien de compasion y comprension salio de uno de sus ojos y levando su vista al cielo suplico por el perdon y comprension por lo que estaba comenzando a hacerle a esa inocente criatura.

-_Perdoname señor, pero no puedo evitarlo._-Fue su pensamiento y entonces cerro sus ojos, recargo su ar a en el sedoso cuello de su alumna y comenzo a disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Por su parte Aome al sentir que su amdo profesor la abrazaba mas fuertemente se sintio muy feliz, pero entonces su cuerpo sintio como si una descarga electrica cuando sintio un objeto rigido y duro frotarse contra su parte mas intima y privada y entonces con el corazon a punto de salirsele por la boca penso:

-_¿Se...Sera po...po...posible?...¿Es...es acaso...lo que siento en mi v...vagina es...su...su...!Ohhhhhh!!!...!SI,SI,SI!!!!...Su...su...Pene...!El esta frotando su pene en mi vagina!...!Ohhhhh!!!...Ja...jamas habia sentido esa sensacion!!!...!Ay mama!!!...Que...Que gra...!Que grande lo tiene!...!Oh Dios!...Y...Y...¿Ahora que hago?...Te...tengo miedo...Tra...tranquila. Tranquila Aome, no vayas a cometer una tonteria y el profe piense que no le guste lo que te esta haciendo-_Penso ella, entonces tomando un fuerte suspiro comenzoa frotar suavemente su rostro en el musculoso pecho de su amado profesor.

Takeshi al sentir la suave caricia en su pecho, suspiro aliviado al ver que Aome no reacciono en forma negativa a sus caricias, sino por el contrario...Parecia que ella lo habia aceptado y entonces sin poder evitarlo acerco sus labios al sedoso y suave cuello de su alumna y le dio un tierno y amoroso beso.

-Mmmmmm!!-Fue el suave murmullo que escucho salir de los labios de su amada niña y sintio como ella aumentaba ligeramente la presion de su abrazo sin importarle para nada que su pene se frotara nin problema alguno con su vagina. Takeshi cerro fuertemente sus ojos y apreto fuerte sus labios para no dejar escapar un gemido de placer de su boca cuando sintio la maravillosa sensacion de placer en su pene. Aome por su parte sentia enloquecer de la felicidad y una lagrima salio de sus ojos cuando sintio los suaves labios de su profesor en su cuello.

_-Por favor Dios Mio...Que esto no sea un sueño.-_Penso mientras aun sentia en su cuello la calida caricia. Y asi la pareja estuvo abrazada por algunos minutos solo escuchandose la suave respiracionque ambos emitian. Entonces debido al frotamiento que el joven Haneda sentia en su parte mas intima y privada una enorme urgencia y deseo inundo su cerebro y sin poder evitarlo y temblando de la excitacion, su mano derecha que estaba abrazando su cintura comezno a bajar lentamente hasta que alcanzo los carnosos y virginales gluteos de su amada niña. Como comprenderan Aome sintio que se moria en una especie de miedo y sensacion ante la atrevida caricia de su amado maestro, nuevamente recordo la mano lasciva del monje Miroku y si esa mano hubiera sido de el ella seguramente le habria acomodado una fuerte patada en sus testiculos, sin embargo, ahora era diferente...La felicidad inundo su corazon y sin oponer resitencia alguno dejo que la mano derecha de su profesor siguiera acariciando esa parte de su anatomia. Por su parte Takeshi no podia creerlo,su amada niña no habia expresado molestia alguna y simplemente seguia abrazandolo por la cintura y pegando su rostro a su pecho. El sintio que se moria de la excitacion ya que la delgada tela de la minifalda verde le permitia sentir sin ningun problema los pliegues de la pantaleta de Aome, es mas, podia sentir sin ningun problema las orillas de la pantaleta y pudo sentir que l diminuta prenda no podia cubrir por completos los gluteos de su alumna. Comprendio entonces que esto se debia en parte a que Aome poseia unas nalgas grandes y bien formadas que rayaban casi en la perfeccion y eso hizo que el se excitaro mucho cuando la vio con su diminuto Short rojo de Educacion fisica, ese sensual y erotico short que le eprmitiaver una porcion respetable de las glutes de su aluma, a tal grado que rompiendo todo etica y moral de la relacion maestro-alumno sucumbio a los deseos carnales y manoseo sin descaro alguno esa apeticible parte de la anatomia de su alumna, y ahora, el nuevamente sucumbia a la tentacion del deseo. El se maldijo a si mismo nuevamente, pero sabia que no podia evitarlo, duante años espero el poder tener a una mjer en sus brazos para amarla y ser el tambien amado pero en su camino se encontrocon un hermoso angel casi infantil completamente inocente y puro, sin un apice de maldad y el cual lo habia aceptado desde el primer dia en que se conocieron con su encanto, cariño y comprension, y asi, ante esas virtudes de ese angel el sucumbio inmeditamente y comprendio el por que se habia enamorado de ella...A pesar de la diferencia en sus edades. El entonces comenzo a acariciar con su mano los carnosos gluteos de su alumna haciendo un moviento circular lento, muy lento, buscando no dejar alguna parte sin tocar, tratando de recorrer y toaar cada centimetro de esa parte de la anatomia de Aome que la habia absorbido por completo el cerebro al hacerlo, no pudo evitar seguir frotando su erecto pene contra la vagina de su alumna y recibiendo una enorme onda de extasis y palcer en su cuerpo. Finalmente no pudo eviatr soltar una lagrima de arrepentimeinto al estarle haciendo eso al inocente y tierno angel que tenia en sus brazos y que no oponia resistencia alguna al sentire esas atrevidas y prohibidas caricias para alguien de su edad. Y asi, sintiendose el mas vil y malvado de los hombres le dijo muerto de miedo:

-A...Aome...Per...Perdo...Perdoname.

Ella sintio que el corazon casi se le salia de la boca y tambien con mucho nervios le dijo sin despegar su rostro de su pecho.

-¿Pe...perdonarlo? ¿Por...por que...profe?

-Es...es que yo...yo...Cre...Creo que estoy ha...haciendo algo in...indebido y...y...-Dijo tartamudeando por el miedo que tenia.

-¿Sabe que profe?-Dijo Aome interrumpiendolo

-¿Ehhh?...¿S...Si?

-Gracias porfesor.

Al escuchar eso Takeshi sintio que se moria y con el cerebro hecho un mar de dudas y dijo:

-Pe...pero por...que?

Aome dio unenorme suspiro y le dijo:

-Por llamarme por mi nombre, es la primera vez que...lo hace.- Y entonces comenzo a frotar su rostro en el sensual pecho de su joven maestro y como comprenderan, el sintio que se iba al cielo.

-E...Este yo...Bueno-Dijo sin saber que decir.

-¿Profe?

-¿Si?

-Prometame que deAhora en adelante me llamara por mi nombre ¿Si?-Le dijo en un tono de suplica

-Bu...Bueno, co..como tu quieras y bueno...Su...supongo que tu me puedes llamar por...

-!No!...Este eso no-Dijo interrumpendolo y continuo habalndo-Por favor, ud, es una persona muy especial para mi y no me sentiria comoda si le hablara de "Tu". Por favor dejeme tratarlo con el respeto que ud. Se merece-Le dijo y esta vez levanto su cara mostrandole su lindo y angelical rostro con una mirada llena de suplica. El pobre muchacho sintio que se derretia por completo ante esa mirada llena de ternuara y amor y ahciendo un enorme esfuerzo para hablar le dijo:

-Errr...Si...Si...Si eso es lo...que tu qui...quieres...yo...este...de acuerdo...Aome.

-Gracias-Le dijo dandole una linda sonrisa y luego volvio a sepultar su rostro en el pecho de su amado porfesor. El por su parte sentia que el corazon le iba a explotar de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos azules. Y penso:

_-Gracias Aome...Gracias por aceptarme._

-¿Profe?-Dijo ella sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-Errr...Si?

-No deje de abrazarme por favor...Aun tego frio.- Y entonces ella repego mas su vagina a su erecto pene. El pobre muchacho volvio a apretar muy fuerte sus labios para no explusar de su boca un gemido de placer ante esa maravillosa sensacion, finalmente dio un enorme suspiro para tratar de tranquilzarse, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzo nuevamente a acariciar lentamente el apetecible trasero de su alumna, sintiendo debajo de esa delgada tela la prenda intima de Aome, entonces por mas intento evitarlo, volvio a acercar sus temblororsos labios al sedoso cuello de su alumna y le planto un amoroso beso.

-Mmmmmmm!!!...Fue el suave gemido que salio de su alumna y entonces como si fuera una muestra de agradecimeinto ella suavemente froto su vagina contra el miembro de el. Takeshi sentia que se moria ante la atrevida respuesta de su alumna, el esta al borde del extasis y entonces sabiendo que no era posible lo que estaba pensando lucho contra si mismo por no hacerlo pero sabia que era imposble, el no podia lucahr contra sus instintos naturales y asi, maldiciendose nuevamente, nu mano derecha dejo de acariciar el tr sero de su alumna y comenzo a bajar muy lentamente si despejarla de la tersa y suave piel y al llegar al final de su falda, lenta, muy lentamente... comenzo a levantarla, tratanto de que sus dedos tocaran la piel desnuda que la pequeña pantaleta cubria.

Continuara.

Gracias a Todos por sus reviews y espero seguir contando con su apoyo:

Muchos saludos y gracias por apoyarme a escribir esta historia.


	11. Nuestra primera experiencia 2daParte

Nuestra primera vez 2da. Parte.

Takeshi y Aome continuaban abrazados amorosamente y la mano derecha del joven, la cual temblaba debido al nerviosismo por lo que estaba haciendo, alcanzo el final de la minifaldafalda de su alumna, entonces el se detuvo y comenzo a respirar profundamente buscando tranquilizarse y haciendo un debate mental si estaba haciendo lo correcto. El sabia perfectamente que el hecho de estar manoseando a su alumna ya era una actitud incorrecta hacia ella, pero...Ella lo habia aceptado, no habia dado resistencia alguna y muy lejos de ofenderse y molestarse lo continuaba abrazando amorosamente y sin despegar su rostro de su pecho. ¿Que hacer? Ella finalmente era una niña, inocente de la maldad del mundo de los adultos y tal vez no ella no comprendia las sucias caricias que el le estaba dando para alguien de su edad. Entonces cerro sus ojos y dando un enorme suspiro dejo de acariciar el suave trasero de su alumna e intento separarse de ella, pero, sin embargo al intentar hacerlo sintio como los brazos de su alumna lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-!No!...Este...No por favor, pro...profesor-Dijo una voz con un tono de suplica.

-Aome yo,este...-Dijo Takeshi algo sorprendido por la reaccion de su alumna cuando intento separarse de ella. Entonces sin despejar su rostro del pecho de el le dijo.

-Profe. Por favor yo...No sea malito...¿Po...podemos quedarnos otro ratito mas? ¿Si?-Termino y en ese momento le dio su mirada, esa mirada que inmeditamente derritio su corazon completamente.

-Si Aome, supongo que podemso quedarnos un...momento mas.-Dijo dando un suspiro de resignacion.

-Mmmmm...Pro...profe?-Dijo timidamente Aome

-¿Errr?...¿Si?

-Abrazme por favor.-Dijo ella e inmeditamente pego su entrepierna al duro miembro de el y como comprenderan el pobre muchacho tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar que un gemido de placer saliera de su boca y sin poder evitarlo su mano derecha se introdujo de nuevo debajo e la falda de su alumna y comezo a acariciar lentamente el virginal trasero de su alumna.

_-Per...perdonameAome, perdone !Snif!-_Penso el muchacho y sintindose la mas vil de los hombres ya que el consideraba que se estaba aprovechando de la ingenuidad e inocencia de esa hermosa pre-adolescente.

-Gra...gracias-Dijo una suave voz que hizo que el corazon del pobre joven casi se le saliera por la boca. Finalmente durante mas de un buen, muy buen rato la pareja continuo abrazada sin decir una sola palabra, solamente el lenguaje de las caricias fue su forma de comunicarse, ademas del intenso jadeo de sus respiraciones se escuchaban cuando las caricias aumentaban de intensidad. Takeshi por primera vez en su vida pudo tocar y acariciar el cuerpo de una mujer de una manera erotica y de deseo sexual, tal y como siempre lo soño en sus fantasias sexuales. ¿Como olvidar esas tristes y solitarias noches en su cama cuando para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales tenia que masturbarse? La trsiteza y la impotencia por no tener a una mujer debido a su paralisis le habian orillado a hecer eso durante innumerables noches, sin embargo...Al parecer la pesadilla habia terminado. Como si lo considerara un regalo por parte de Dios para compesar todo ese sufrimeinto que tuvo en su juventid, el ahora tenia en su brazos a un hermoso angel puro y libre de pecado y maldad, el cual lo habia aceptado en su corazon desde el primer dia en que se conocieron y ahora, esa bellisima criatura le estaba dando placer a su cuerpo, un placer dulce y maravilloso que solo se imagino en sus sueños y que ahora era una realidad. Pudo sentir en su pecho los tungentes y redondos senos de ella, unos senos que parecian estar pidiendo ser besados y acariciandos. Su pene el cual solo obtuvo palcer por parte de sus manos ahora estaba siendo acariciado por una suave y virginal vagina que le estaba dando el doble o quiza el triple de placer que antes, entonces sin poder evitarlo una lagrima de palcer salio de uno de sus hermosos ojos azules y elevo su mirada al cielo suplicando por el perdon por disfrutar de esa criatura que le habia sido enviado como un regalo del Creador. Finalmente mietras que su con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba esa delicada y fragil cintura su mano derecha acariciaba a placer cada centimetro de cierta parte de la anatomia de ese hermosa niña, esa parte que le habia absorbido el cerebro por completo. El se avergonzo de si mismo cuando recordo como esa parte de la anatomia de Aome le llamo poderosamente la atencion cuando la vio con esa sensual y coqueta minifalda verde de su uniforme escolar, pero...Cuando el vio ese sensual trasero cubierto muy brebemente por su diminuto short rojo de educacion fisica fue el acabose para el, todos sus conceptos de prudenci a y etica de respeto para su alumna se derrumbaron como si fuera un fragil castillo de naipes y el pensamiento de poseer esas carnosas y virginales carnes inundaron su cerebro. El tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas el deseo lujurioso de meter su manos dedos por debajo de esa sensual y diminuta pantaleta que cubria el tesoro de su alumna e introducir uno de sus dedos en el diminuto orificio que se encontraba enmedio de su nalgas. Takeshi dio un fuerte suspiro y se maldijo a si mismo por pensar en semejante aberacion. El sabia perfectamente que el hecho de que ella le permitiria manosear y acariciar su trasero era mucho pero mucho mas de lo que el hubiera pedido. Es mas el sabia sin lugar a dudas que por muy inocente e ingenua que fuera Aome ella podia entender que no era correcto ni normal que el le estuviera manoseando el trasero, sin embargo...Ella no estaba oponiendo la mas minima resistencia, sino todo lo contrario, es mas, el recordo como se oposu a que dejara de acariciarla cuando intento separarse de ella. Fianlmente el dio un suspiro de resignacion y cedio ante los juvenilesencantos de su alumna y siguio disfrutando de ellos y sin poder evitarlo nuevamente deposito un amoroso y tierno beso en el sedoso cuello de su alumna.

-Mmmmmm...-Fue el gemido de placer que salio de los labios de su amada niña, como si con ese gemido de placer le dijera "gracias".

Y asi como dije antes, durante un muy buen rato ellos disfrutaron del uno al otro amparados bajo la luz de la luna y ocultos detras de un frondoso arbol el cual su enorme y ancho tronco los protegia completamente.

Y asi el tiempo suguio avanzando muy lentamente para la joven pareja hasta que por joven Takeshi dijo timidamente

-¿A...Aome?

--¿Mmmmm? ¿Si profesor?-Dijo ella sin despegar su rostro del pecho de su amado profesor.

-Ya...ya es muy tarde...Te...tenemos que irnos...Si tardamos mas tu...tu mama se puede preocupar ¿Si?-Dijo practicamente suplicando a su alumna la cual la tenia pegada a su cuerpo como si fuera un chicle. Entonces un gemido de molesstia salio de su linda boca pero comprendiendo que su profsor tenia toda la razon suavemente rompio el abrazo y dijo resignada:

-Errr...Si profe, lo que ud. Diga.

Takeshi dio discretamente un suspiro de alivio al sentir que la vagina de ella se despegaba de su erecto pene que amenazaba con explotar y entonces comenzo rapidamete a tranquilizarse para bajar su ereccion y rogando a Dios que Aome no se diera cuenta, pero eso no era necesario, ella tambien discretamente se aparto de el para acomodarse su falda y sus pantaletas la cuales habian quedado un poco fuera de su lugar debido ciertas caricias que habia recibido en su trasero. Finalmente despus de un momento takeshi le dijo timidamente a Aome.

-Este...¿Nos vamos?

-Err...Si profe, va...vamonos.

Y asi empezaron a caminar pero entonces inmediatamente Aome abrazo por su cintura con ambos brazos al hombre que le habia curado el daño que cierto perro demonio le habia hecho y le dijo dandole una tierna mirada que derritio todo su ser y le dijo:

-Profe...¿Puedo abrazarlo hasta que lleguemos a la salida?

El joven solo dio un suspiro de resignacion sabiendo de antemano que un "no" jamas podria salir de su boca ante esa mirada que le daba su alumna y le dijo:

-Si Aome...Supongo que puedes, pero por favor antes de llegar me sueltas ¿Si?

-Si profe-Dijo dandole una linda sonrisa. Y entonces pego su cara al costado de el.

-_!Ay Dios Mio! ¿Que voya hacer con tu pequeño angelito?_-Dijo el joven elevando su mirada al cielo buscando una respuesta al dilema en el cual vivia. Finalmente alcanzaron la salida del parque y entonces Aome rompio el abrazo, pero antes de salir se detuvo y le dijo a su joven profesor:

-¿Este...Profesor?

-Mmmm? ¿Si Aome? ¿Que pasa?-Dijo algo intrigado.

-Bueno...Mire, no es que me moleste pero...

-¿Si?

-Pero no me sentiria muy comoda si saliendo del parque la gente me viera que ud. Me esta agarrando mi...bueno yo-Y en ese momento Aome volteo su rostro para indicarle con su mir aada a Takeshi de donde la venia agarrando.

-!AAHHHHHH!!!!!!-Grito de miedo el joven al comprender que que su mano derecha...!La iba agarrando de sus nalgas!

-!Per...Perdon!Es...Que de nuevo se me olvido quitarla de...!No!No!...!Lo que quiero decires que...!-Dijo muerto de miedo y de verguenza al comprender que inconsientemente le habia agarrado el trasero a ella, sin emabrgo muy lejos de ofenderse Aome le dio su linda sonrisa y le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar:

-Es tarde profe. Mejor vamonos ya-Y sin que Takeshi pudiera ver Aome esbozo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Takeshi comenzo a caminar detras de ella cubriendo su rostro con la palma derecha de su mano y moviendo negativamente la cabeza al comprender que esta en completo dominio de esa sensual y apetecible niña de escasos quince años.

Continuara...

Hola de nuevo.!! De antemano gracias a todos aquellos que se toman un poco de su valioso tiempo para dejarme sus coemtarios acerca de esta loca historia de un servidor(a). Se que a muchos de uds. (como a mi tambien) nos gusta mucho la pareja Inu-Aome, pero honestamente hay un momento en que siento trsiteza por los desplantes que Aome y sango reciben por parte de sus respectivos amores, es por eso que decidi en esta historia "castigar" a ese par de idiotas. Y bueno, no me espera mas que continuar esperando que sea de su agrado y si no...Ya saben se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas.

Saludos de su amigo(a).

Proximo capitulo:

¿Que ha pasado con nuestro favorito monje pervertido? La ultima vez que lo vimos esta muerto de desolacion y tristeza por haber perdido a la mujer que muy tarde, se dio cuenta que la amaba. ¿Que fue de el? Y por cierto...¿Que fue de sango? ¿Vive ella una feliz vida, lejos del hombre que solo la manoseaba a cada rato?

!Hasta la proxima!


	12. Una 2da Oportunidad

Una segunda oportunidad

Nuestro capitulo comienza 500 añosn el pasado, llegamos la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ahi un enorme animal de 3 colas y con flamas en su patas aterriza suavemente y una hermosa jovencita vestida de negro y con un enorme bumerang en su espalda baja de la bestia a la cual acaricia amorosamente en su cabeza y le dice:

-Kirara, toma un descanso, ya despues vendre por ti.

-Prrrrrrrrrr!!-Gime la bestia amorosamente ante la suave caricia de su ama y señora y entonces como por arte de magia el enorme ser se transforma en una inocente bestia pequeña que inspira amor y ternura y se marcha tranquilamente del lugar, su dueña solo la sigue con la mirada y entonces da un enorme suspiro y comienza a caminar hasta la choza de una mujer que admira y respeta como si fuera su difunta madre. Entonces en su trayecto escucha un suave sollozo lleno de dolor y tristeza, ella inmediatamente reconoce al autor de ese llanto ya que muchas veces lo escucho llorar cuando cierto hanyou lo golpeaba en su diminuta cabeza.

_-Shippo_- Fue lo que penso e inmediatamente se dirigio al lugar de donde salia el llanto y no tardo mucho en ubicar al autor del llanto, el cual estaba sentado en el tronco de un arbol con su cabezita sumida entre sus rodillas, al verlo lahermosa jovencita dio un enorme suspiro y penso:

_-Apostaria mi bumerang a que ese idiota le volvio a pegar, un dia de estos voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con inuyasha._-Entonces se hacerco al niño.

-Shippo

Al escuchar esa voz el zorrito dejo de llorar y con sus ojos rojos por el llanto vio con uNa enorme felicidad a:

-!!SANGOOO!!-Fue el enorme grito que pego de la emocion a la segunda mujer que amaba como una madre e inmediatamente fue a abrazarla.

-!Sa...Sango!Snif!Snif!...Te he extra...ñado mucho!Snif!Snif!-Lloraba el niño mientras lloraba, pero ahora de felicidad al ver de nuevo a su amiga, la cual penso que como Aome, nunca mas la volveria a ver. Ella correspondio al abrazo amorosamente ya que al igualque shippo lo queria mucho como si fuera su segundo hermanito.

-Ya shippo, ya...Tranquilizate, ya regrese.-Le dijo al zorrito tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Pe...pero...te...!Snif! Vas a volver a ir...¿Verdad?-Le dijo shippo dandole una triste mirada.

-Errrr...Por que lo...preguntas shippo?-Le dijo algo extrañada.

-Bueno...Por que tu ya eres la esposa de un guapo y apuesto principe ¿O no?

Sango al escuchar eso sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza y el dijo a shippo muy, pero muy nerviosa:

-Shi...Shippo...Pe...pero...Qui...quien te dijo e...eso?

-Pues...El monje Miroku-Dijo muy triste.

-!¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!!!-Grito Sango y sintiendo ahora como si Inuyasha le hubiera partido la cabeza con su espada.

-!Shippo dime que no es verdad lo que me acabas de decir!-Le dijo al pequeño zorrito tomandolo por sus hombros y sacudiendolo fuertemente.

-!Sa...sango me...lastimas!-Dijo muerto de miedo el pobre niño.

-!Upsss!Per...perdon!-Dijo ella al comprender que estaba lastimando al pobre niño.-Y entonces le volvio a preguntar a shipo tratando inutilmente de conservar la calma:

-Shippo...Por favor...¿Que...que quieres decir con que Miroku te dijo que yo estaba comprometida con ese principe? ¿Como? ¿Cu...cuando te...te dijo...eso?

-Bu...Bueno, no me lo dijo a mi, sino a la anciana Kaede yo...Sango, hay algo que antes debes saber.-Dijo Shippo refeljando de nuevo la tristeza en su rostro.

-Errrr...Si shippo y...que es?-Dijo ella y temiendo algo malo.

-A...Aome nu...nunca mas volvera a estar con...nosotros-Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojitos.

-¿Que?!! ¿A que te refieres shippo?-Dijo muerta de miedo al escuchar eso.

-Ella...Bloqueo el pozo para nunca mas volver.

-¿Pero por que?!!-Dijo Sango al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Si me permites yo puedo explicarte con mas detalle todo lo ocurrido sango.-Dijo la voz de una anciana.

-!Sra. Kaede!-Dijo sango a ver a la sabia mujer y dijo- ¿Que ha pasado con Aome?

La anciana solo miro al suelo muy triste y le dijo:

-Tal como shippo te dijo Aome nos ha abandonado y no la culpo. Mira, vamos a mi cabaña y ahi te explicare que paso.

Sango asintio con la cabeza ycaminaron rumbo a la cabaña de la mujer, ella llevaba cargando a shippo quien iba muy triste para habalr mas y disfrutaba el calido abrazo de sango buscando mitigar el dolor que habia en su corazon pero a la vez alegria por volver a ver a sango.

Rato despues en la choza de la anciana.

-!¿QUEEEEEEE!!NO NO POR FAVOR!!!!-Fue el enorme grito de frustacion y dolor que salio del lugar cortesia de una muy pero muy triste cazadora de demonios.

Kaede y Shippo intercambieron miradas muy tristes cuando vieron a la noble y bondadosa muchacha caer de rodillas y llorar amargamente por la perdida de su mejor amiga. Entonces una voz se escucho detras de ellos.

-Anciana kaede...¿Que pasa?-Dijo la voz e inmediatamente sango dejo de llorar al reconocer esa voz

-!TUUUUU!!-Dijo ella muy furiosa y con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Errrr...Ho...Hola Sango, este yo...mira, se que estas molesta pero yo...-Dijo muy nervioso Inuyasha al ver a sango aproximarse a el con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-!!PAAFFFFFFFF!!-Fue el sonido que se escucho cuando sango le dio una sonora bofetada al hanyou

-!MALDITO SEAS INUYASHA!!-Le grito sango y continuo hablando- !Yo no se que vio Aome que se enamoro de ti!Y tu!Y tu!...!!COBARDE!!...!Debiste de haber tenido las agallas suficientes para decirle a Aome que lo unico que te importaba era tener esa maldita piedra!Tu...Tu!TU Y ESE MALDITO MONJE SON LA MISMA BASURA!!-Finalizo y muy furiosa salio de ahi. Como comprenderan el pobre de inuyasha fue incapaz de decir algo, simplemente las palabras no podian salir de su boca y para colmo de males las miradas asesinas de shippo y de la anciana Kaede lo hicieron sentir el peor de las bestias, y asi, agachando la cabeza salio de ahi. Entonces Kaede le dijo a shippo:

-Shippo lo mejor es ir a buscar a sango, ahora mas que nunca necesita de nuestro apoyo moral.

-Si sra. Kaede-Dijo el zorrito y ambos salieron a buscar a la cazadora de demonios. Momentos despues, vieron a sango recargada en el tronco de un arbol llorando amargamente, al verlo a la pareja corrio hacia ellos buscando el abrazo de consuelo para mitigar el dolor por la perdida de su amiga. Rato despues, ya mas calmada y con un vaso de té en sus manos, sango platicaba con kaede y shippo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor sango?-Dijo shippo reflejando preocupacion en sus ojos.

Sango al ver esto, le dio una timida sonrisa a shippo buscando que se tranquilizara y le dijo acariciando su cabezita.

-Si shippo, gracias por todo y a ud. Tambien sra. Kaede.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron en silencio bebiendo su té. Entonces Kaede le dijo algo:

-Sango, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace verte de nuevo pero, bueno...-Dudo la mujer en seguir.

-¿Si sra. Kaede?

-Bueno, no es que sea de mi incumbencia y no te ofendas pero...¿A que regresaste? ¿No se supone que tu ya estas viviendo con el apuesto principe?

Al escuchar eso, sango hizo una mueca de tristeza e inmediatamente recordo el motivo de su regreso.

-Sra. Kaede yo...-Dijo algo insegura.

-Este...Bueno, como veo que van a hablar cosas de adultos, yo me retiro, honestamente voy a buscar a ese idiota para ver que no intente estampar su cabezota en el suelo del pozo por tratar de entrar de nuevo-Dijo Shippo.

-Gracias shippo-Dijo sango agradeciendo el gesto de shippo para que pudiera hablar en intimidad con la sabia mujer, y con un beso en la mejilla de sango el zorrito se marcho.

-Me preocupa shippo sango, tu y Aome eran las personas que le daban el amor de una madre y es por eso que pudo soportar el haber perdido a su familia.-Dijo kaede muy trsite.

-No se preocupe sr. Kaede yo cuidare de el como si fuera mi hermano, Kohaku ha muerto y ahora todo el amor de una hermana se lo dedicare a el-Dijo sango muy segura. Kaede al escuchar eso se quedo mirando con su unico ojo a sango muy rara y le dijo:

-Eso me pone muy contenta sango pero...¿Que no tienes ya tu vida decidida siendo la esposa de...ese principe?

Sango sintio nuevamente que el terror inudaba su ser al recordar lo que shippo le dijo y pregunto con temor:

-Se...señora kaede...shi...shippo me...me...dijo que...que...

-Que su excelencia supo que te habias...convertido en la mujer de ese principe, si sango, es la verdad, el me lo dijo.-Dijo kaede interrumpiendo a sango.

NOTA DEL AUTOR.- A Miroku en mi pais, Sango y Kaede le dicen "Excelencia"

Y ahora continuamos con la historia:

-!Pe...pero como?!!!-Dijo sango muerta de miedo.

Kaede dio un enorme suspiro mientras cerraba su unico ojo y le dijo:

-Sango ayer en la madrugada su excelencia llego a mi cabaña completamente mojado y muriendose de frio, pero lo que mas me preocupo fue que llego...llorando. Con mucho esfuerzo debido a mi edad trate de calmarlo, ya que el cayo de rodillas y siguio llorando amargamente mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño-La anciana hizo una pausa para tomar un enorme suspiro y despues continuo habalndo, ante la muchacha la cual estaba muerta de miedo-Tratando de calmarlo le puse dobre su cuerpo un enorme pedazo de tela que Aome me trajo de su epoca, algo que ella me dijo se llamaba "toalla" y que servia para absorber la humedad del cuerpo, y mienras trataba de secar el cuerpo y pelo de su excelencia, el entre llanto y sollozos comenzo a... maldecirse a si mismo.-La anciana hizo una nueva pausa para tomar un respiro y entonces ua lagrima salio de suu unico ojo y muy triste comenzo a hablar de nuevo a la jovencita la cual tenia una expresion de terror en lindo rostro:

-Sango, el...el se llamo a si mismo cobarde, indeciso, estupido, poco hombre, dijo ser el imbecil mas grande del mundo...Finalmente, debido al cansancio se tranquilizo, yo le ofreci una taza de té caliente para mitigar su frio y dolor, creeme sango, el hizo un enorme esfuerzo para poder beberla ya que sus manos y todo su cuerpo temblaban!Yo tenia miedo de que se fuera a desmayar por un ataque de nervios!

-¿Y...Y que paso des...despues?-Dijo sango con el corazon a punto de salirsele por la boca.

La anciana bajo la mirada al suelo y le dijo:

-El me conto que...te vio amandote con un guapo y apuesto principe.

-!!¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!- Dijo...mas bien, grito Sango cuando escucho lo que anciana le dijo y entonces tomando a ella por sus hombros la comenzo a bombardear con varias preguntas:

-!¿COMO LO SUPO EL!¿CUANDO!DONDE?!!!

La pobre mujer, como comprenderan, fue incapaz de responder a las preguntas de la cazadora de demonios ya que estaba siendo sacudida fuertemente de un lado hacia otro por sus hombros.

-!!Sa...sango, por...favor...me estas lastimando!!!!-Dijo la mujer

-!!Upssss!Per...perdon!!-Dijo sango al comprender que le estaba haciendo daño a la fragil anciana.

Kaede tomo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de que su unico ojo dejara de moverse para poder recuperar el sentido del equilibrio, ya que veia como todo el cuarto se movia de un lado hacia otro. Una vez que recupero su equilibrio le dijo a la nerviosa jovencita.

-Sango, cuando tu abandonaste la aldea el espero por que tu llegaras de nuevo para disculparte contigo, no se por que, pero al parecer debio de haber sido algo muy grave para que tu te marcharas ¿Verdad?

Sango bajo su cabeza y le dijo:

-Si sra. Kaede yo habia estado consolando a Aome debido a otro coraje que el idiota de inuyasha le hizo pasar...Despues de todo lo sufrimos y luchamos para derrotar a Naraku y recuperar la perla de shikon ella esperaba que ese tarado le agradeciera con una muestra de cariño y amor todo el sacrificio que ella paso, pero...Ese mequetrefe se lo dio a esa maldita piedra. Despues yo regrese a la aldea para tomar un poco de agua y para tranquilizarme por el coraje que me habia pasar ese perro tonto, cuando..._EL_, llego por detras de mi y...me manoseo donde siempre-Ella hizo una pausa para tratar de tranquilizarse y continuo hablando- Yo en ese momento estaba muy furiosa por lo que le habia pasado a Aome y no pude contenerme cuando el me toco, asi que le agredi muy fuerte, lo agredi verbalmente y...me marche.-Dijo con la mirada mirando al suelo.

-Te entiendo cariño, supongo que tu pasaste lo mismo que Aome. Y bueno, despues de que no regresaste el salio en tu busqueda, el preguntando a la gente ubico el castillo del principe donde te habias hospedado.

-¿Y...Y...luego?-Dijo ella temiendo lo peor.

-El me dijo que burlo la vigilancia del castillo...Que escucho a la servidumbre que tu y el principe...se habian entendido muy bien y finalmente... te vio a ti y al joven principe besandose y amandose muy felices. Finalmente cuando termino de contarme eso, recogio sus pocas pertenencias y se marcho de aqui muy triste y diciendo que queria morirse y despues...ya no supimos de el.

-No...no por favor...!No!-Dijo sango tembalndo y con lagrimas en los ojos- !No!No!NOOOO!!!!-Volvio a gritar sango y entonces cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar amargamente, la anciana kaede hizo lo unico que podia hacer,abrazar a Sango y tratar de consolarla, cuando en ese instante afuera de su cabaña escucho una acalorada discusion entre dos personas.

-!Maldita sea shippo sueltame!

-!No seas necio perro tonto!Si entras ahi Sango te va a matar!

-!Eso ya lo se pero tengo que hablar con ella!

-!Que terco eres, antes de que le digas algo ella te va a estampar su buumerang en tu cabezota!

-Lo se, lo se enano pero...Si lo hace bien merecido me lo tengo, pero creo que al menos puedo ayudarla consu problema-Dijo Inuyasha con un tono de voz muy triste. Finalmente la anciana vio a entrar al hanyou y al pequeño zorrito, el cual inutimente estaba tratando de detenerlo jalandole su pierna derecha. Kaede al verlo solo dio unenorme suspiro y dijo:

-Inuyasha, mira, no creo que sea prudente que estes aqui y...

-Lo se, lo se...Ya se que todo fue culpa mia, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que sango dijo y yo...bueno-Dijo algo inseguro y rascandose su nuca.

-Y...En que piensas que puedes ayudar a mitigar mi dolor maldito bastardo-Dijo sango sin voltear a verlo pero con un tono frio que helo la sangre del pobre Inu.

-Sango, se que la persona que mas odias ahora soy yo, pero...Al menos dejame ayudarte a encontrar a ese monje pervertido.

-¿Po...Podrias hacerlo inuyasha?-Dijo con ansiedad kaede.

-Si anciana, a pesar de que el ya se fue, creo poder detectar aun su aroma y si nos damos prisa podremos dar con el.

-Sango por favor, es tu unica oportunidad de verlo de nuevo, por favor acepta la ayuda de inuyasha.-Le dijo kaede a sango la cual sea de rodillas y limpiandose las lagrimas. Entonces ella se levanto y sin voltear a ver a nadie salio del lugar y al llegar a la puerta dijo:

-Te espero afuera, solo voy a buscar a kirara y sin deicr mas, salio del lugar.

-Bueno tonto, no esperes que sango agradesca tu ayuda, conformate con que no mate-Le dijo shippo.

Inuyasha solo dio un enorme suspiro y salio de ahi tambien sin decir nada.

_-Espero que esto no vaya a terminar en una tragedia_-Penso kaede.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, no sean malitos y dejen un brebe comentario de la historia, realmente uds. No saben como motiva poder leer sus comentarios. !Saludos! Y hasta la proxima.

Proximo capitulo:

Sango y Miroku. La cazadora le exige al pervertido monje le aclare de una vez cuales son sus sentimientos para ella.


End file.
